


All you need, all you got

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Series: You've got me going crazy [3]
Category: GOT7, Infinite (Band), Monsta X (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting Hongbin's weird, <em>human</em> roommate be part of their pack was strange enough. Well, the weirder part was having such a young alpha lead their pack. Well, no, the weirdest part was that Hongbin's mate was a vampire. And if that wasn't strange enough, who the fuck was this weird man wooing Leo from afar? The only thing normal in this pack is that it's abnormal. And when Wonshik shows up on their doorstep, broken, damaged, lost, is the young inexperienced Sanghyuk exactly what he needs to learn how to love again? And when they finally track down Leo's scary lover, maybe Jaehwan isn't as scary as he seemed. Maybe he's exactly what the pack needs to be even more (less?) normal. Throw in an angsty teenaged boy who's confused about his sexuality and you have the perfect recipe for a totally weird pack.</p><p>---<br/>So this story is a sort of spin off of "It was such a crazy journey". There's some crossover between characters in these fics, but these can be read independently of each other if you want, however they are running parallel to each other. I haven't worked out all the kinks and I don't have all the characters properly worked out, but I'll be updating tags as I go. Stay tuned for more :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hades Café

“So are we a pack or something?”

Hongbin looked up in surprise. “What?” He looked over at his normally silent roommate with a cautious expression on his face.

“I did some reading about werewolves.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “We’re just wolves. And whatever you read is probably horribly inaccurate.”

Leo shot Hongbin a sharp look. “Answer my question Hongbin.” He said firmly and Hongbin tensed up nervously.

“Um…I don’t think we’re a pack. That’s not how this kind of thing works. There’s usually an alpha and like three members of a pack.”

“What are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“What kind of wolf are you?”

“Oh, I’m a beta.”

Leo leaned back in his seat. “Oh.” He said quietly.

“Oh? What does ‘oh’ mean?”

Leo shrugged. “Just oh.”

“And we don’t have humans in our packs either.”

“Why not?”

“That’s just not how it works.”

“Oh.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Why the hell did you even ask me these questions? Did you want to be in a pack with me?”

Leo scoffed, standing up with a chuckle. “As if. Just making sure I wasn’t entering into some sort of inescapable werewolf hell or anything. Talk to you later Hongbong.” He said as he left the room.

“You know my name is Hongbin right?” 

“Don’t care.” Leo replied.

Hongbin dropped his head into his hands with an exaggerated sigh. “I need new friends.” He said to himself.

And that was how Hongbin found himself online looking for a pack to call his own.

After hours of searching and scrolling through hundreds of wolf profiles, Hongbin finally gave up. _Like he could have found a pack by meeting wolves online. What a stupid idea._ He was about to close his computer when suddenly his inbox pinged on the site he was on. It was a message from a young alpha…really young. _Shit how young was this alpha? Sixteen? That couldn’t be right._ Hongbin clicked on the profile and a young, smiling blonde haired boy was smiling at the camera. His nose was too big and his eyes were soft. “Alpha?” Hongbin said out loud, one eyebrow raised in skepticism. “As if.” Hongbin groaned. “Now I sound like Leo.” He sighed and then opened up the actual message from the alpha.

_Hi Hongbin,_  
_I’m an alpha, I know that’s weird since I’m so young, but I’m not looking for a mate or for someone to fuck or anything. But I am looking to have a pack and I don’t know. This is a long shot and I don’t expect anything to happen, but if you want, would you like to meet me? At a neutral location and everything. Just…let me know?  
Sanghyuk_

The site dinged again and Hongbin opened the second message from Sanghyuk.

_Oh I forgot. We can meet at the Hades Café tomorrow at noon if that works for you. I’ll pay for whatever you want to have. If you don’t show up that’s okay. Just thought I’d try and take initiative with this. Um…see you tomorrow maybe. Bye!  
Hyuk_

Hongbin grinned. “What a cute little wolf.” He considered for a moment. He had work tomorrow but if he called in sick he could make it to the aforementioned café just a bit before noon. Hongbin had visited it once when he had met Leo. In hindsight Hongbin should have brought armed bodyguards to that slightly frightening café to meet probably the most terrifying person Hongbin had ever met. In all honesty, Hongbin had only agreed to live with Leo because he had been so afraid Leo would kill him if he said no. 

Of course Hongbin had been the one stupid enough to agree to live with someone who had never told him his real name. And he shouldn’t have told Leo that he was a wolf either. Leo had laughed at him for a good five minutes before he actually believed him. Hongbin had moved in three days later, and nearly pissed himself with nervousness before he realized that though Leo was scary, he’d never actually hurt Hongbin…maybe. He had yet to actually hurt him. But Hongbin was definitely mentally and emotionally scarred by his nearly silent roommate.

Maybe meeting Sanghyuk would be a good idea. What was the worst that could happen?

 

\---  
In retrospect, a lot of things could have gone wrong. And a lot of things did. Hongbin’s car got a flat just as he left, Leo decided to tag along as his ride, and Hongbin was fifteen minutes late to the café. But aside from the strangeness of walking into that frightening café again with the formidable Leo behind him as he met the young alpha, the afternoon actually went surprisingly well. 

Sanghyuk was still there as Hongbin showed up. The alpha stood up quickly as he spotted Hongbin, and stepped back slightly as he saw Leo. “Oh…I didn’t know you already had someone.” Sanghyuk said in a slightly frightened voice.

Hongbin shook his head. “He’s my roommate. He’s not with me. My car broke down so he drove me. I’m Hongbin.” He put his hand forward to the alpha who gripped it firmly.

“I’m Sanghyuk. Who’s the scary guy?”

“I’m Leo.” Leo said. “I’ll busy myself over there.” He said and disappeared into a dim corner in the café.

Both wolves stared after him in slight nervousness. “I never exactly know what to expect from him. I wake up every morning and thank every single god in existence that he didn’t kill me in my sleep.”

Sanghyuk laughed and waved Hongbin to sit across from him where a plate of a burger and fries was already waiting for him. “So I suppose you’ve got a lot of questions?” 

Hongbin nodded. “Well not a lot I guess. Just the one. How come you’re an alpha at such a young age? I mean the youngest omega I heard to present was 15, but the youngest alpha has never been younger than like 18. What happened to you?”

Sanghyuk sighed. “My pack was attacked a month ago. I was the only one left after my parents were killed. I inherited my father’s alpha status when he died and I was so hopped up on adrenaline that I killed the last couple members of the enemy pack. I passed out after I did so and woke up in a prison cell. It took awhile to convince the authorities that I had presented as an alpha _after_ we had already been attacked and had not initiated any sort of fight. They let me go and I’ve been looking for my own pack ever since.”

“Damn.” Hongbin said. 

“What about you?” Sanghyuk asked.

“I’ve just never fit into the normal sort of pack mold. I’ve lived with Leo since June."

“Five months with the crazy psychopathic could-be killer roommate and you’re still alive?”

Hongbin laughed. “At this point I’ve come to accept that if he hasn’t killed me by now then he probably won’t ever. And as long as I don’t do anything to piss him off I should be able to sleep like a normal person. You know I met him here.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Oh. See I normally wouldn’t have suggested it but my bike tire is flat and I live right around the corner. Anywhere else is a bitch to walk to. I swear I would have suggested anywhere else.”

“It’s okay. You’re far less intimidating than Leo so you’re totally fine in my book.”

“Shitty book you have.” Sanghyuk teased.

“True.”

“So how about we meet again next week and discuss pack stuff further?” 

Hongbin nodded. “Sure.”

“Are you sure humans can’t be in packs?” Leo’s voice startled both of them as he appeared next to them.

“Um, it really doesn’t happen.” Hongbin said.

Leo shrugged. “Fine.”

Hongbin considered for a moment and then looked over at Sanghyuk. “Do you think it’d work out somehow if he joined us?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “If he promises not to kill us.” He looked over at Leo. “Why the fuck do you want to be in a wolf pack anyway?” Sanghyuk asked, crossing his arms.

Leo shrugged, pulling up a chair. “Maybe the way you werewolves live interests me.”

“I told you we’re not werewolves.” Hongbin said with a sigh. “And besides, as soon as I join a pack I’ll move out.”

He almost missed it, but Hongbin caught the way Leo slumped just slightly. Hongbin squinted his eyes as he looked at his roommate. “What was that?”

Leo stole a fry off of Hongbin’s plate and stuck it in his mouth with a shrug. 

“Oh so now you’re not talking?” Hongbin asked. Leo simply picked up another fry and ate it wordlessly. “I take it you don’t want me to move out?” Leo shook his head. “Can you promise you wont kill me?”

“What makes you think I want to kill you?” Leo asked.

“First of all you made me meet you in this creepy ass café.”

“He did too.” Leo replied, gesturing at Sanghyuk.

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Yes but he didn’t slide a contract across the fucking table and not say a fucking word the entire 30 minutes.” He turned to Leo accusingly. “Oh and you were wearing all black, your hair was dark red, and you had like five more piercings in your face than you do now.”

Leo swiped his tongue over a lip piercing he had. “Those were fake.” 

“Yeah I figured that out by now.”

“What fake piercings did he have?” Sanghyuk asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

Hongbin shrugged, pointedly ignoring Sanghyuk’s question. “Leo frequents a lot of gay clubs…I guess it’s a thing. He brought home this guy once with like so many tattoos and piercings I was afraid he’d forget half of them on Leo’s bed afterwards.”

Leo shrugged. “He actually did.” He leaned back in his seat. “I like this kid Bean.”

Hongbin narrowed his eyes at his roommate. “Are you going to do that weird contract thing again? Because that’s not how wolves work.”

Leo made a noncommittal gesture at Hongbin in response before standing up and leaving the establishment.

“Well, for whatever reason, he seems to like you. And despite it being against wolf nature to make an alpha move, do you want to come out and live with us?” Hongbin asked.

Sanghyuk sat up eagerly. “Do you mean it?”

“I mean if he doesn’t scare you that much.”

“Oh he does. But if he hasn’t killed you yet, maybe he won’t kill me either.”

“How soon would you be ready to move in with us? We’re about an hour away from here.”

“I can pack up my things. I live just around the corner.” Sanghyuk jumped up.

“Oh. Today?”

“Does…does that not work?” Sanghyuk sank back in his seat suddenly.

“Uh, no that’s fine. Just surprised me is all. I mean we do have an extra room.”

“Are you sure? I can wait.”

“No. Go ahead and pack up your things. We’ll meet you at the car okay?”

Sanghyuk stood up. “Okay. I’ll just be a few minutes.” He paused and looked back at Hongbin. “You’re sure about this right?”

Hongbin smiled. “Of course.” Hongbin stood up after a minute and met Leo outside. “Um, he’s packing up his stuff.”

Leo hummed in response.

“You don’t understand how alphas work. You’re going to get bit by him and he’s going to have an actual authority over you despite his age. Wolves understand this because it’s our biology.”

Leo shrugged. “I still think it’s cool.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you really not want to live alone?”

Leo was quiet for a moment. “I got to like having you around.”

“You never really talk to me though. Are you sure about all this? Packs are a weird thing.”

Leo nodded silently.

“Do you think this is a bad idea?” Hongbin said.

Leo turned and looked at his roommate. “Are you doubting yourself?”

Hongbin glared at Leo for a moment before he had to drop his gaze. He stared at the entrance of the café. “A little. He’s just a kid.”

Leo flashed him a look. “You’re not much older.”

“I guess.” Hongbin frowned as Sanghyuk rounded the corner. Leo popped the trunk of the car and Sanghyuk busied himself putting his bags in the back of the car. Leo got in the front seat and turned it on and Hongbin joined Sanghyuk at the back. “If I’m being honest I’m kinda worried about all this. I mean you’re really young, and you don’t properly know what it’s like to be an alpha.”

“You haven’t been part of a pack in a long time. And just because I’m young doesn’t mean my parents didn’t raise me not to know how to lead a pack.”

“Maybe it’s too soon for all this?” Hongbin asked. 

Sanghyuk stopped what he was doing and looked at Hongbin with a long thoughtful gaze. “You’re overthinking this.” He rested a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder. “We’ll give it a few weeks okay? I think you and I click, and I figure I’ll learn how to live with sir scary soon enough.”

Hongbin sighed. “Okay. It just…maybe it feels like a bad idea.”

“Then I’ll wait to claim you as my pack until you don’t feel like that anymore.” The horn honked suddenly and they both looked at the front of the car. Sanghyuk closed the trunk of the car and then smacked Hongbin’s butt. “I’m too scared of Leo to take shotgun so you get that, but I promise things will seem better in a few days. I promise I can be a really good alpha.”

Hongbin nodded. “Okay. I’ll trust you.” 

Sanghyuk smiled and got into the car, Hongbin hesitating only another moment before he did the same. Leo put the car into drive wordlessly and then the three of them were headed back to Hongbin and Leo’s apartment with their new alpha in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well here I go starting on a brand new adventure...I guess for some reason I like having more than one fic in a series going at a time, and since I'm winding down on Let's break all the rules, its about time I start up with this one. Everything about this fic is going to be different from the first two in this series and I'm excited to explore completely different elements. I hope you all like it!
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	2. "I lost everything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a couple things. Nothing significant since I hadn't posted anything that I have changed, but I changed a few characters and I'll mention those changes later on.
> 
> Introducing Jaehwan this chapter. He's gonna be fun to write yipee. Enjoy the update.

It took only a single trip to bring all of Sanghyuk’s earthly possessions upstairs into their apartment. They were on the third floor and Sanghyuk looked delighted to even have a room to call his own. Hongbin and Leo left him alone to organize his space.

“You’re still unsure about this aren’t you?” Leo asked.

Hongbin sighed. “I guess.”

Leo hummed a response and then disappeared into his own room. Hongbin busied himself making a snack for himself and Sanghyuk and he brought it in to the alpha’s room when he was finished.

Sanghyuk looked up excited at the smell of food and invited Hongbin to sit with him on the bed. “You’ve made it homey in here.”

Sanghyuk looked around with a smile. “I tried to make it look like my old room at home.” He shrugged. “I kind of miss it.”

“Did you lose the house?”

“House, property, a shit ton of land beyond that. I lost the pack too. I lost everything in a day.”

Hongbin wrapped an arm around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. “Your parents?”

“Yeah. Everyone I knew. It was hard. I had like a day to collect my things before it was all repossessed by the government. They wouldn’t let me keep anything.” He pulled a picture frame out of a box and passed it to Hongbin. “I took a few things from my parents’ room. This was the photo they took when they mated. They only mated because my mom found out she was pregnant with me. She was a stubborn sort of person.”

“She was really pretty. You have her nose.”

Sanghyuk blushed slightly and touched his nose subconsciously. “Everyone said that.”

They both looked up as Leo knocked on the open door. “Smell the food and get hungry?” Hongbin asked.

Leo nodded and stepped in the room the rest of the way. He took the offered snacks from Sanghyuk’s hands. “I know you don’t know this, but it’s impolite to enter the alpha’s room without direct permission.” Sanghyuk said.

Leo looked up at Sanghyuk, meeting his eyes firmly. “Get over it.” He said casually and stood up. “I’ll be going out tonight. See you later.” Leo said, leaving the room. As soon as they could no longer see Leo they both heaved a sigh. 

“Shit he’s really fucking scary.” Sanghyuk breathed. “I did not know he was that scary in person. Doesn’t the alpha line normally work on people?”

“It worked on me. Maybe cuz he’s not a wolf it doesn’t work on him?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I guess not. Weird. Do you think that’ll change when I claim him as my pack? Or do you think him being in our pack will even properly work?”

“Seriously kid I have no fucking clue.”

 

\---  
Jaehwan leaned on a railing and looked out across the dance floor, trying to pick out his prey. A few of the men he could see were too drunk to stand and Jaehwan shuddered. He never liked them to be drunk. He eyed the female bartender after a moment before deciding against it. 

“Hey there.” A voice said beside him.

Jaehwan glanced over. The man beside him was skinny and covered in glitter, but Jaehwan found him appealing. “Hi.” He said, averting his gaze over to the stranger. It usually took less time for someone to come up to him but well maybe he just wasn’t up his game tonight.

“Any luck finding someone?”

Jaehwan cast one final glance over the crowd. “I do believe you found me.” He grinned. “How’d you like to come home with me?” Jaehwan knew he was dripping sex appeal. There was no way this man could say no.

“Hell yeah.”

Jaehwan smirked and leaned down to press a light kiss to the corner of the man’s mouth. “Let’s go.”

As they left, Jaehwan accidentally brushed up against someone and the place where their skin made contact positively tingled. He glanced behind him to barely catch a glimpse of a tall, dark haired man walking further into the club. Jaehwan’s body thrummed and he swore to himself that he would find that beautiful man and have him. Next time.

 

\---  
The first couple days as a pack were pretty much uneventful. The three of them sat around one afternoon and actually acted like a pack. Sort of. Leo didn’t say a word the entire time, and Hongbin finally felt like he was ready to be claimed by Sanghyuk.

“So Leo, what do you do for work?” Sanghyuk asked as the three of them sat together in the living room.

Leo shrugged. “I’m not really supposed to talk about it.”

“What do you do for fun?”

Leo sipped at his tea quietly.

“He goes to clubs every night. He’s a bit of a manslut.”

Leo shook his head. “No I’m not. I can visit clubs without being a whore.” Leo reached over and flicked Hongbin in the cheek. “You’re being insensitive. You should come out with me sometime.”

“Why?”

“It’s fun.”

“I wanna come.” Sanghyuk perked up.

Leo shook his head. “Aren’t you like fifteen?” Leo asked.

Sanghyuk narrowed his eyes at Leo. “Sixteen.”

“You’re just a kid.”

“It’s a bad idea.” Hongbin said.

Sanghyuk crossed his arms. “Can’t I make my own decisions?”

“Don’t pull the alpha card now.” Hongbin said in a slightly threatening tone.

“Why not? I want to go.”

Leo shrugged. “Why don’t we? You’re not going to drink anything, but you can come out and dance if you want.”

“Yes!” Sanghyuk jumped up in excitement.

Hongbin groaned. “Now you’ve done it.”

Leo shrugged. “We’ll be fine as long as no vampires show up.” He said with a grin and patted Sanghyuk on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Hongbin looked up. “Vampires aren’t real.” He grumbled after Leo.

“They could be. We’ll never know for sure unless we see one.” Sanghyuk said excitedly. “Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Hongbin shook his head. “This is a bad idea.”

Sanghyuk grinned. “I think it’s a great idea. Are we going tonight?”

Hongbin sighed. “I guess we are. Go ask Leo I guess.”

Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin in concern. “You know what, maybe you need to get laid. You’re really uptight.”

“I…” He leaned back. “Maybe you’re right. Fine. We’ll go tonight.”

“Yay.” Sanghyuk said in excitement. “I’ll go check with Leo.” 

Hongbin dropped his head into his hands. “This is going to be a terrible, terrible night.” He muttered.

 

\---  
The glitter from the man’s body was getting absolutely everywhere, but Jaehwan didn’t mind. He let the other man do all the work, bouncing on Jaehwan’s dick as he worked himself to an orgasm. Jaehwan was distracted. Half of him just wanted to get rid of this simple fuck and go after the real treat…that man he’d brushed up against at the club. The other half of him knew that was a bad idea. It was already late into the night and Jaehwan knew going out to look for someone else would likely not turn out well. Jaehwan sighed and the man riding him stopped. “Are you not feeling this?”

Jaehwan schooled his expression. “Yeah I am. Why don’t you go on your hands and knees?” He helped the man off of his dick and turned him around. _Fuck this was tedious._ But Jaehwan needed to eat and this was the only way to do so. 

He cleared his head and let himself get into the sex. He worked at getting the other man’s orgasm out of him and everything within him tingled. Jaehwan reached underneath the other man, taking his cock in his hand and working the other man closer to his peak.

Jaehwan groaned as he felt the other man finally orgasm. He released the other man’s cock and pulled out. He took a shallow breath as the hunger that had been distracting him the past couple days finally faded to the background. This hadn’t been the best fuck and Jaehwan was rather worn out. He got off of the bed and threw the clothes at the other man.

“Get dressed, leave.”

The man sputtered out a complaint but Jaehwan was cold and insistent and eventually Jaehwan was alone in his apartment. He pulled on a robe and walked into his living room, flicking on the television before heading to his kitchen and opening up the refrigerator. He sighed and pulled out a beer before settling himself down on the couch to watch television. He would go out tomorrow and look for the man he had brushed up against. Jaehwan wanted him. _Fuck did he want him._

Jaehwan was hungry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	3. "Do I know you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer: I've never once been to a bar or a club so all I know about them is what I've seen in movies and tv shows. I apologize for any glaring inaccuracies that may follow.

On the way to the club, Leo found his tongue and spoke endlessly about some of his encounters at this particular club. It wasn’t one he went to often, but every time he did he encountered some fascinating people. At least that was what Leo said. 

“I can’t believe you’re dragging our sixteen year old, _underage_ alpha to a club you rarely go to because of how weird it is.” Hongbin complained from the back of the car.

Leo rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe how uptight you are Honebone.”

Hongbin groaned and leaned back in his seat. “I’m fucking done correcting your stupid ass fake names for me.”

“You seriously need to consider getting laid Hongbin. You’re a total mess.”

“Look I can be uptight and not needing a dick up my ass every single night.”

“Yeah but you need it more than once every millennium. Just think about letting yourself go and just have a good time okay Bean?” Leo said encouragingly as he parked the car. “We have to walk a little ways but it’s refreshing after a night in the club. Sanghyuk can you drive?”

“Um, I learned a little.”

“Well that’s good. You might be driving us home.” He grinned and passed Sanghyuk the keys. “Don’t you dare drink anything alcoholic or you’re grounded for a month and not allowed to come back out with me until you’re 18, got it?” Leo said firmly.

“Yeah, okay Leo. I got it.”

The three of them walked up to the entrance of the club and Leo flashed a card at the bouncer and they were waved inside ahead of the line. “Perks of being VIP.” Leo said over the loudness of the club. He pulled Sanghyuk’s head down to speak in his ear. “I’ll find you at the end of the night. Have fun kiddo.” And with a firm smack on Sanghyuk’s butt, Leo disappeared into the thick throngs of people.

“This is a terrible idea.” Hongbin muttered, even though he knew nobody could hear him. Sanghyuk looked excited and headed directly to the dance floor. Hongbin got himself a drink and settled down in a booth. He was perfectly content to just wait out the night where he was. This was completely not Hongbin’s scene.

Sanghyuk on the other hand was already in the middle of a huge cluster of sweaty dancing people and he was loving every second of it. Hands made their way to his waist from behind him and Sanghyuk glanced behind him. The man behind him was decently attractive and Sanghyuk let his body grind in rhythm with the man behind him. Lips brushed against Sanghyuk’s ear and light teasing words were spoken to him.

“You seem young.”

Sanghyuk turned around to face the other man, nodding as he did so. The other man was shorter than him and he pulled Sanghyuk down to his ear so the younger could reply. “I’m eighteen.” He lied.

The man shrugged. “You look older. You must have snuck in somehow huh? What I wouldn’t do to have a devious little fucker like you in my bed.”

Sanghyuk smirked. “Can’t have me.” He replied tauntingly.

The man grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

Another pair of hands pressed against Sanghyuk’s hips and again lips teased at his ear. “Don’t turn around. I’m going to win you over with just the touch of my lips.” And with that the other stranger pressed his lips to Sanghyuk’s neck lightly.

Sanghyuk shuddered and let go of the man in front of him, stepping back into the new stranger’s touch. “You’re not going to win me over at all.” Sanghyuk offered to the other stranger, leaning back against his new dance partner.

“We’ll see about that.” He replied and Sanghyuk felt teeth scrape against the side of his neck. Sanghyuk shuddered and gave in to the feel of the music, leaning against his dance partner as the rhythm guided his movements.

 

\---  
Leo did what he always did in a club—work. He flashed his VIP pass three more times. Once when he entered the VIP section, once when he reached the bar, and a final time when he ascended a set of hidden stairs behind the bar. 

“Ah Taekwoon.” Leo looked over as his name was called. “You actually showed up. I thought you weren’t going to.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here Taemin? Where’s Jonghyun?”

Taemin grinned, sitting back in his seat, fingers tracing along a shot glass. “He’s out tonight. Said something about nailing Kibum and well…” He shrugged, trailing off with a smirk.

Leo rolled his eyes. “I swear sometimes I don’t understand you guys. What do we have tonight?”

“In the club or just in the surrounding areas?”

Leo sat down in the seat next to Taemin. “Whichever one is more important tonight.”

“Well tonight this club is hopping. I think we’ve nabbed three vamps, and eight wolves. Oh and I got a weird reading on something that didn’t actually come in.”

“Can I see?” Leo was passed a file.

“I’ve been tracking this specific creature for awhile. It’s not anything we’ve seen before. And at the moment I’m not sure if it’s killed before or not. I’ve never got a good look at it but I think it takes human form.”

“That doesn’t mean it can’t shapeshift though.”

“True. I think it was deterred by the heavy vamp presence. Kibum said he sensed it once when he was just getting here and it was clearly just leaving. He barely missed it. There weren’t any vamps that night but there were a few wolves.”

Leo hummed, flipping through the file. “We’ll have to do more research on it then.”

Taemin nodded, standing up and leaning on the railing overlooking the rest of the bar. “There’s a shit ton of wolves tonight though.”

“Ah, I’m responsible for two of those.”

“Two? I thought you just lived with the one.”

“No. We got an alpha earlier this week.”

Taemin turned back to look at Leo in surprise. “Seriously? That’s cool.”

“Let’s discuss the vampires though.” Leo said, standing up to join Taemin. “You said there were three right?”

Taemin closed his eyes for a moment and Leo could feel the pulse of energy Taemin released before he opened his eyes. “There’s only one now. From what I could see of the other two they were just here for some casual drinks. They’re the ones we’ve seen in here a lot. Not any real threat. The third one however is kinda new though.”

“Which one is he?”

Taemin curled his finger slightly and a single wisp of a white flame appeared a ways above the head of the target they were looking at before disappearing. “You see him?”

“Shit.”

Taemin turned to look at Leo. “What is it?”

“He’s dancing with my alpha.”

Taemin’s eyes widened and he looked back out at the vampire. “ _That’s_ your alpha? He’s just a kid. The fuck is he doing here?”

Leo shrugged. “He wanted to come. I couldn’t say no.”

“Couldn’t say no? Did he use his alpha thing on you?”

“He tried. But he’s just a kid. It’s not like that works on humans anyway.”

“It can though.”

“Yeah with seasoned alphas. He’s been an alpha for like a month.”

“What’s his story?” Taemin seemed interested and he leaned on one arm to look at Leo. 

“I believe his family was attacked. He inherited his father’s power as soon as he was killed. I do believe Sanghyuk killed a couple of the wolves who had been attacking, but it was all in self defense so he’s exempt from our lists for now.”

Taemin hummed. “Fair enough. And your other wolf?”

Leo leaned out, searching for Hongbin. “He’s over there.”

Taemin nodded. “He’s pretty cute. Seems like a bit of a downer though.”

Leo glanced over at Taemin to see the other man with his eyes closed. “Are you getting a reading on him that way?”

Taemin grinned. “What way? Magic?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Yes with magic. Wow you’re ridiculous.”

“What’s it like?” Taemin asked.

“Living with wolves? It’s quiet for the most part. I mean I’m a quiet person and Hongbin and I have little in common. As for Sanghyuk, he just moved in so I don’t know if he and I will get along at all.” Leo turned around and went back to the table. “What about the surrounding areas?”

Taemin hummed. “Jonghyun is here now actually. He has the files and the detailed information.”

“Tell him to bring me up a drink.” Leo said.

“Sure thing.” 

Jonghyun arrived a few minutes later, Kibum on his back and a drink in his hand. “Took a guess at what you might want.” Jonghyun said with a grin, landing the drink on the table. Leo jumped as the liquid sloshed out of the cup but Taemin flicked his hand slightly and the alcohol collected together into a floating sphere of liquid before it landed back inside the cup.

“Put Kibum down you weirdo.” Taemin huffed. “Taekwoon was hoping you could show him the files for the surrounding areas.”

Jonghyun nodded. “Kibum?”

Kibum sighed, closing his eyes as he spun the ring on his right hand. He left his hand open and a moment later, a stack of files materialized in his hand. He plopped them down on the table. “I’m going downstairs. You all have your fun. I’m gonna go see if I can get some real dick tonight.” He grumbled and disappeared downstairs.

Taemin frowned, crossing his arms. “What did you do?” He said to Jonghyun. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Let’s get back to the case at hand you two. You have all the rest of your night to discuss your weird problems. I on the other hand have two wolves to get home within a few hours.”

Jonghyun shrugged. “Okay well lets look at the files then. Why two wolves?”

“I’ll explain later.” Taemin offered. “Update the man and let him get himself laid or wasted.”

“Okay fine. Well there’s been a spike in activity in the western corner. Vamps are coming more south than normal.”

“I’m not really that curious about the vampires. What about the unknown one?”

Jonghyun leaned back in his seat. “Taemin told you?”

Leo narrowed his eyes. “Yeah he did. Why? Am I not supposed to know?”

Jonghyun shook his head. “It’s not that. We just don’t know what he is. We can’t feel out anything and Jinki failed to actually read it in any way. We think it might be too dangerous for you.”

“Because I’m a human?”

Jonghyun chewed on his lower lip. “Yes.”

“That’s bullshit. Why can’t I know about him?”

“It’s dangerous. We don’t know what he is. In all our combined lifetimes we’ve never seen the likes of this presence and we don’t know what risks this could have for you. I’m not putting your life in peril just because of one case.”

“I’m pulling rank on you and I’m saying tell me everything you know about him.” Leo locked eyes with Jonghyun for a long minute before the other man caved. 

“Fine.” He pulled open the file and Leo swallowed his drink in one shot.

“Give it to me.” Leo gruffed out and snatched the file out of Jonghyun’s hands. “I’m going to take this one home. I’ll meet you guys day after tomorrow, Hades café.” Leo stood up, tucking the folder under his arm before heading downstairs. He ordered another drink from the bar before setting out to find Hongbin.

 

\---  
Jaehwan stopped outside of his favorite club and furled up his nose in distaste. Everything reeked of vampires. He hissed and turned away, not missing the foul stench of magic users. His hands clenched together and after a moment of deliberation he headed down the street. He’d have to find somewhere else to get a good fuck. What he wanted though was his prize. He needed a real, good meal. Jaehwan just hoped he could find that one man again. He had to have him, and Jaehwan wasn’t going to rest until he found him.

 

\---  
Hongbin looked up from his second beer as Leo sat down across from him. He eyed the simple manila folder with a puzzled expression. “Where’d you get that?”

“Not important. Are you ready to go?”

“We’ve been here for less than an hour.”

“I’m ready to go.”

“Well I don’t know where Sanghyuk went.”

Leo stood up. “I do.” Hongbin followed Leo out towards the dance floor. They found Sanghyuk with the same dance partner as before and Leo locked eyes with the vampire for a second before speaking to Sanghyuk. “We’re leaving. Want him to come with?” He asked.

Sanghyuk looked up at Leo. “Um, I guess?”

The vampire grinned and he breathed something into Sanghyuk’s ear that Leo and Hongbin couldn’t hear. Sanghyuk grinned and he gripped the wrist of the other man, following his pack outside into the cool night air. 

Leo heaved a sigh as soon as they were outside, stopping everyone in their tracks. “I know you’re a vampire.” Leo said, not turning around.

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened and he looked confused, turning around to look at the man he had danced with for the better part of an hour.

“So what if I am?” The vampire asked. “Doesn’t mean I eat and kill everyone I come into contact with.”

“You’ve nibbled on Sanghyuk and he’s barely 16.” Leo turned around. “That’s unacceptable."

The vampire’s eyes widened. “Sanghyuk?” He locked eyes with the alpha and he released a low gasp. 

“Do I know you?”

The vampire nodded slowly. “I’m Hakyeon. Sanghyuk I’m your half-brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the introduction of Shinee...things get more interesting...they may get a side fic that goes into each of their different powers and abilities but they'll be side characters every so often...let me know if you guys like them :P There's soooo much that's different with this fic and I hope you guys like it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	4. "What language is this?"

“I’m Hakyeon. Sanghyuk I’m your half-brother.”

Sanghyuk’s mouth opened in surprise and he stared at the vampire in shock. “What?”

“I guess you wouldn’t know about me. They probably never told you. We have the same father. Before you were born and before you parents mated, your father slept with my mother. But I didn’t inherit the wolf thing. I was turned when I was a few years older than you are now.”

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Hakyeon shook his head. “I don’t know. My mom always made sure I knew about my other family in case something happened to her. She passed a few years ago but I never really felt like seeking any of you out.”

Sanghyuk’s face fell slightly. “Oh. Well you’re too late. I’m the only one who’s left.”

Hakyeon softened and he rested a hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. How long has it been?”

Sanghyuk swallowed. “A bit more than a month?”

“Does this make me your only family?” Hakyeon said softly.

Sanghyuk shook his head. “No. I have my own pack now. I…I don’t know you and I don’t want to know you. Just…just leave. Please.”

Hakyeon nodded, pulling something out of his shirt pocket and pressing it into Sanghyuk’s hand. “If you ever need me, call me okay? I’ll stay out of your life unless you need me alright?” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sanghyuk’s forehead before he turned and walked up the street.

Sanghyuk stayed where he was, shaking slightly with his hands clenched. He turned around and Leo opened up his arms, pulling the alpha into his embrace. “It’s okay kiddo. It’s a lot to take in I’m sure.” He examined the side of Sanghyuk’s neck. “Did he hurt you?”

Sanghyuk shook his head and Leo thumbed over the tiny pinpricks on the alpha’s neck. “I don’t want this.” He said and handed Leo the business card Hakyeon had given him. “You keep it. But don’t throw it away, in case I need it someday.”

Leo nodded gently. “You still have the keys? Are you okay to drive home?”

“I think so.”

Leo nodded and put his hand on Sanghyuk’s back, turning the alpha to walk down the street. Hongbin was still staring after the vampire with shock clearly written on his face. “What is it?” Leo asked.

Hongbin tore his gaze away and looked at Leo and then at Sanghyuk. “I think that’s my mate.” Hongbin said softly.

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened and Leo groaned. “Let’s just get home and sort this mess out.”

Hongbin cast one last wistful glance back up the street before nodding. They piled back into Leo’s car and after a brief moment of anxiety at Sanghyuk driving, they headed home. As soon as they arrived, Sanghyuk disappeared into his room, locking the door behind him. Leo tossed the manila folder down on the coffee table and settled on the couch before he pulled out the business card again and looked it over. “Would you like to talk it out?” Leo asked, looking back at Hongbin.

“Not really.”

“In the best interest of this pack’s unity, I’ll hang onto his card. It’s probably better if you don’t contact the blood-sucker without Sanghyuk’s permission or my knowledge.”

“What makes you so fit to be aware of my activities?”

Leo tucked the card away in his shirt pocket and leaned back to look Hongbin over. “How well do you know vampires Hongbin? Do you know anything about them; their preferences for prey?”

“Do you?”

The corner of Leo’s lips twitched to the side a bit. “I can’t answer that. But for your own safety I’d suggest you don’t go seeking him out on your own.”

“What the fuck do you do for work?” Hongbin asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

Hongbin was sure Leo smiled this time. “I’m not allowed to tell you that. Maybe I’ll tell you one day.”

“Do you work for the government?” Hongbin crossed his arms. “I have a right to know if I’m in danger living with you.”

“True, you do. If it makes you feel better, only a very few people know my real name. It’s actually for your own safety. If you’re concerned that what I do could come back to hurt you, you don’t have to worry. I took precautions before I even started looking for you.”

Hongbin carefully sat down in the seat across from Leo, interested at Leo’s suddenly loose tongue. “You sought me out?”

“Not at first. But I was looking for a wolf.”

“How long have you known about me and my kind?”

Leo shrugged. “Longer than you’d think.”

“Why were you looking for a wolf?”

“There were a lot of reasons at first. Eventually it boiled down to protection and companionship.”

Hongbin scoffed. “Companionship?”

“Yes. I suppose our chemistry didn’t quite match up like I’d hoped.”

“Do you have other secret names?”

“Yes.”

Hongbin was quiet for a minute. “How many secret names do you have?”

“Two. One that I use in every day life, one not. Leo is a very European name. Regal even. My other name is one that I dare not tell you nor anyone else.”

“Your other secret name or you real name?”

“I’ll tell you my real name eventually. Not really a reason not to except for consistency at this point. Going by anything other than Leo is just strange to me. The other secret name, well that’d be a death sentence for all of us.” Leo stood up and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine before sitting back down on the couch, sipping it lightly.

“Where do you use your other name?”

“My day job.”

“Does this imply you have a night job?”

“Yes.”

Hongbin’s eyes landed on the manila folder still sitting on the table. “Were you working tonight?”

“Yes.”

“What do you do?”

Leo pursed his lips for a moment, considering Hongbin. “How much did you drink tonight?”

“A couple beers. Why?”

“You’re probably sober enough for this.” He opened the file. “I study creatures like yourself. That’s my night job. I go to clubs, bars, and other such evening establishments and my group and I document other species and races. We keep tabs on ones who are of a more violent nature and if the need arises we eliminate them.”

“What keeps you from doing that in the day time?”

Leo lifted his glass to his lips. “Did you miss the bit about me having a day job?”

“Oh. How long have you been doing this?” Hongbin started flipping through the pages, taking note of the unknown language certain things were written in.

“Since I was a teenager.”

“What language is this?”

Leo smiled softly. “It’s an ancient tongue, only a very few can read and understand it.”

“And you can?”

“Not really. The group I work with at nights does and they like to give me things in a language I can’t understand when they try to hide things from me.”

“They sound interesting.”

“They are. They’re also a bit annoying at times but I’ve gotten used to them.”

“So is that how you knew he was a vampire?” Hongbin asked, his voice going softer as he spoke.

“The guy at the club? Yeah. My colleagues knew about him as soon as he walked through the door.”

“How do you guys know that?”

“That’s something I can’t tell you. But if you look at this page here…” He pulled a paper out from the bottom of the stack and then slid it over to Hongbin. There was a table with names of different businesses with tallies marked under different types of creature types. “This documents all activity in each of the establishments we go to. Every type of creature that goes in or out of one of these businesses is marked down and totaled up for our records. Each of us is assigned to our own set of establishments to check up on. We meet up a few times a week and go over all our information together.”

“So was that bar one of your establishments?”

Leo shook his head. “I don’t have my own establishments.”

“Why not?” Both of them turned to see Sanghyuk standing in the doorway, clinging to every word.

“How long have you been standing there?” Hongbin asked in surprise.

Leo smiled softly. “He’s been listening since I asked you how much you’d had to drink.” He looked up at Sanghyuk fondly. “Come sit my little alpha.” He patted the spot next to him on the couch. “As for why I don’t have my own establishments, that’s simple. I’m the boss. Everyone reports to me.”

“Then why do the give you things in foreign languages?” Sanghyuk said, scooting close to Leo to look at the various pages.

“Because there are things they are trying to protect me from. I might as well just show you both.” Leo flipped through the various pages until he pulled one page out, squinting at it. “I don’t know very much of this language and I dare not let the others let on that I understand any of it, but I believe this is the page I’m looking for. He closed the folder over the rest of the pages. “We found an unfamiliar creature. It takes human form but it has a different aura from anything we’ve ever seen.”

Sanghyuk took the page from him, reading the unfamiliar symbols in rapt interest. “Which words do you know?”

Leo leaned over, pointing at a few words as he spoke. “This one says ‘dangerous’ and this one down here says ‘night’ and I’m pretty sure this one down here is Kibum’s signature, but that’s all I can actually tell. I have a couple of guesses at to some of the other words but there’s not actually a proper dictionary of this language. But it’s not like we actually know very much about this thing. We suspect that it has a strong distaste for vampires but that’s the only thing we’ve deduced. We don’t think it’s aware of our presence yet.”

“Are we in danger from your night job then Leo?” Hongbin asked, arms crossed.

Leo shook his head. “Of course not. I’ve had our apartment protected.”

“With what?”

Leo stood up, wine glass in his hand and the folder in the other. “Magic.” He said softly and then left the room.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin simply stared at each other. “Well that’s the first time he’s ever talked that much in the entire time I’ve known him.” Hongbin said.

“He’s so much cooler than I thought.” Sanghyuk said in wonderment, looking after Leo at the human’s closed door.

“He’s more frightening now.”

Sanghyuk grinned. “Lighten up Bin. He’s cool. I like having him in my pack. Maybe I can learn that secret language.” The alpha stood up heading towards his own room.

“He said magic Sanghyuk. If he’s really mixed up in some crazy witchcraft bullshit we need to get the fuck out of here.”

Sanghyuk turned around. “You need to fucking get laid Hongbin. Fucking calm down. He probably said magic to scare you. You’ve let yourself get trapped in this mindset that Leo is scary and shit but I don’t think he is. I may be younger and naïve, but I know a threat when I see one and he isn’t one. Grow up Hongbin.” Sanghyuk said sternly and pulled his bedroom door closed firmly.

 

\---  
Leo tossed the folder down on the bed and retrieved the business card again before picking up his cell phone. “Taemin? You remember that vamp I said was dancing with my alpha? I have his contact information. We can’t bring him in, he’s my alpha’s half-brother.” He rolled his eyes as he heard laughter on the other end. “I can’t let you do that. I’m pulling rank, _again._ Tell Jonghyun that I refuse to bring him in. Not until we have proof that he’s done anything illegal. That’s all.” 

He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed, loosening his tie before finishing off his wine. He set his alarm for the next day and sank down on the bed, running a hand over his face as he sighed in exhaustion. He opened the folder again and then slipped the business card inside it, rising to put the folder in one of the file cabinets by his desk before preparing himself for bed.

 

\---  
Jaehwan trudged home, opening his door. His roommate looked up at him, in concern. “You didn’t find him?”

Jaehwan shook his head. “No. Every place I went to he wasn’t at and the only place I didn’t go into had vampires.” He shuddered, and then his expression turned dark. “You don’t understand how much I need him. I can’t have anyone else. I need to fucking eat!” His fists clenched and suddenly he smashed his hand against the table. It splintered underneath him and he pulled his hand away. “I’m weak. I need to eat. Fucking vampires. I hate them.” He mumbled.

His roommate’s lips slowly curled up in a light smile, fangs baring slightly before standing up. He draped his hands over Jaehwan’s shoulders, his movements fluid and seductive as they stood close enough to touch noses. “You don’t hate me though Jaehwan, and you need to eat. Come feed from me and I’ll make you forget your own name.”

Jaehwan sighed in resignation. “Fine. But this won’t become a habit. I’m going to find him.”

The vampire’s eyes flared black and he smirked. “We’ll see about that.” He said roughly and led Jaehwan to his room, crashing their lips together as they fell to the bed, anxious hands furiously ripping each other’s clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	5. "Get ready for the night of your life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight warning for underage drinking (spoiler ahead) as Leo lets Sanghyuk taste alcohol, but he doesn't finish his drink and doesn't like it either so I won't tag it. Just warning that it's there

The day Hongbin brought Mark over, Sanghyuk found himself bored as the other two wolves holed themselves up in Hongbin’s room. So after watching some mindless television for a few hours, he tiptoed over to Leo’s room. He knocked on the door lightly and then stepped a back a little. He received no response and was about to walk away when Leo opened the door. He was wearing loose sweatpants and was tugging on a plain t-shirt. Sanghyuk caught a glimpse of a few scars decorating Leo’s torso before the shirt fell in place over it. Leo leaned against the door frame “What’s up little alpha?” He asked softly.

Sanghyuk flushed slightly. “I have a name you know.”

“I know.” Leo replied with a smile. “What did you want?”

“Well, Hongbin is with Mark and I kinda got bored and I was wondering if you were busy, but it’s stupid you have two jobs so you’re probably too busy for me. I’ll leave you alone.” Sanghyuk said, stepping backwards as he rambled and turned around as soon as he stopped.

Leo caught his wrist, a fond smile on his lips. “Nonsense, I always have time for you Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk looked up at Leo with wide eyes. “Nobody’s called me that in a long time.” He whispered. “Uh, just Hyuk is fine you know.”

“Whatever you want little alpha. Would you like to come in?”

“Uh sure.” Sanghyuk looked around the room in fascination. Maps decorated one of the walls above a desk, file cabinets were along the other wall, and Leo’s bed and dresser took the last main wall. Three maps were local maps and the other two were of the whole country and all of them were littered with pushpins of different colors. Various notes were tacked into a bulletin board hung up besides the maps. 

“You like it?” Leo asked from the bed, a few folders were scattered on his pillows.

“Do you like work from home sometimes?”

“Sometimes, but most of this stuff is for the night job.”

Sanghyuk never took his eyes away from all the maps as he sat down next to Leo. “Are those all marking different types of creatures?” He asked.

“Yes. And there’s a special tack I put over our house.”

“The pink one?”

“Yes. It’s pink because you opened my heart.” He said teasingly, ruffling up Sanghyuk’s hair.

“That’s so cheesy.” Sanghyuk grumbled.

“True, but it’s the only pink tack I have. Wanted to make our place special.”

“So what are each of the different colors?”

“Well, reds are wolves, blues are vampires, greens are sorcerers, yellows are werecats, and that black one there is that unknown I was telling you about. And the other colors are random other creatures we’ve found.”

“Like what?”

“Shapeshifters have orange tacks, gwisins are brown, and the purple ones are locations where science experiments are happening. Ones that could genetically alter humans if you catch my drift. We just keep tabs on them in case something happens. White tacks are locations of establishments we go to throughout the month.”

“And by gwisins you mean ghosts right?” Sanghyuk asked curiously.

“It’s basically a ghost, but these ones are actually real. They’re not like the hauntings and false stories people like to come up with.”

“Oh. So ghosts _are_ real.”

“Yes. But these ones generally are connected to legends and ancient lore about the specific area they appear in. They’re not that common, but sometimes they come back so we’ve marked their locations in case there’s activity there.”

“That’s cool. Are they ever animals?”

“No. That’s an entirely different category and we generally don’t deal with it. Animal control services usually come in with animals that come back to life as they take almost natural form again. They can’t do the disappearing thing or float through walls so they’re pretty easy to put down. They’re basically rabid animals though we have heard of ones being domesticated. We only step in if they’re really vicious but it’s only happened once.”

“You know so much. I didn’t even know about vampires until the other day.”

Leo laughed. “I’ve been at this since I was your age and I’m almost double that now.”

“You’re thirty?” Sanghyuk asked in surprise.

“Thirty-three actually.”

“You don’t look a day over twenty.”

“Don’t flatter me kid, I’ve noticed myself aging over time you know.”

Sanghyuk folded his arms. “You look way younger. Shut up and take the compliment.”

Leo laughed. “Alright fine. Anything else you want to know?”

Sanghyuk stood up eagerly. “Anything at all. I want to know everything.”

Leo stood up, smiling as Sanghyuk looked closer at the maps. “Well we’d need to start small at first.”

“Can I meet your coworkers? Can I come work with you?” Sanghyuk said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously.

Leo chuckled. “I’d have to clear that with my coworkers.”

“But you’re the boss. You can do what you want right? Please let me come?”

“It’s not all fun and games Sanghyuk. It can be dangerous sometimes and boring the rest of the time.”

“I can take care of myself you know. And how can all this ever get boring? It’s so cool!”

Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s boring when you’ve spent half your life doing this. Nothing really changes you know.”

“It doesn’t matter. I want to. Please Leo?”

Leo bit his lip. “I’m not sure. I really shouldn’t show up with you in tow without letting the others know. Though I suppose if only Taemin is there he wouldn’t mind you at all. But they’ll all still end up knowing about you and that could compromise my relationship with them.”

“They can’t be that scary can they?”

“They’re all sorcerers Sanghyuk. All of them. They are that scary.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Wow. Now you _have_ to let me meet them.” He rose up to his full height, looked Leo in the eyes and in a firm tone said, “I’m coming with you tonight, got it?”

Leo stepped back slightly. “Damn that alpha thing actually works. Damn kid, okay fine. Let’s go.”

“Really? That really worked? I’ve never really tried using it. Damn.”

Leo shrugged. “I guess it does now. You’re becoming a real and proper alpha now.” He smiled and ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair again. “Put on your nicest clothes, brush out your hair and come back to me when you’re done okay?”

“You’re not going to sneak out while I’m getting changed are you?” Sanghyuk said, looking a bit upset at even the prospect of that.

Leo gestured to himself. “I’m barely dressed myself. I’ll meet you in the living room, I promise.”

“Okay.”

And just like Leo promised, he waited for Sanghyuk in the living room and when they were both ready to go, Leo handed Sanghyuk the keys and let the alpha drive. “So does this mean you’re going to drink again?” Sanghyuk asked curiously.

“You driving? Nope. I’m considering letting you have a little drink and I’ll be the one to drive home.”

“Really?”

“As long as you promise you’ll only drink when you’re around me. I don’t want you making this a habit and helping yourself.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Turn left up here.”

 

\---  
They arrived at a small unfamiliar club in an area Sanghyuk had never been in. They parked the car down the street and Leo ushered the alpha towards the club quietly. He flashed what Sanghyuk had first thought to be a VIP card, but he realized it had unique symbols on it. This particular club was a lot quieter than the last one he’d been at, and he followed Leo closely as they headed towards the back. Leo sat Sanghyuk down at the bar. “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Leo looked up at the bartender. “Give him something light. First time drinking.” He said and then disappeared through another door behind the bar.

The bartender smiled at Sanghyuk and handed him a small glass. Sanghyuk looked back up at her in surprise. “Only this much?”

She laughed. “It’s alcohol not soda cutie.”

Sanghyuk lifted the glass up, sniffing it carefully before hesitantly raising it to his lips for a taste. His nose furled up at the taste and he set it down shaking his head. “That’s gross. It smells like fruit but it’s bitter.”

“Like I said, it’s not soda.”

“You can say that again.” He pushed the drink away and a moment later Leo reappeared. 

“Okay kiddo, time to meet the crew.” He hauled Sanghyuk to his feet and then led the alpha through the door. The room in the back was dimly lit and Sanghyuk could just make out the figure of a man sitting at the table. With slight trepidation, Sanghyuk sat down at one of the empty seats. 

The man beside him looked up at Leo as he settled at the other end of the table. When he spoke, there was clear distaste in his voice. “ _This_ is the alpha? He’s just a kid.” Leo fixed him with a hard stare and the other man sighed. “Fine. I’m Taemin, youngest of the five, and probably the nicest one.”

Leo scoffed and Taemin shot him a hard glare before Sanghyuk responded. “I’m Sanghyuk and I’m the youngest of my pack I guess.”

“Well at least that means there aren’t any pups besides you.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “So I take it you already don’t like me?”

“Not particularly no. But Taekwoon’s got it in his thick head that having fresh meat around here will be a good idea.”

“Who’s Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk asked.

Taemin rolled his eyes at Leo. “You tell him about our top secret mission shit but you don’t bother to tell him your real name?”

“I’m Taekwoon.” Leo said gently.

Sanghyuk’s mouth made an O shape and he nodded. “That’s a really nice name. Cool.”

Taemin groaned. “Seriously, he’s just a kid. The fuck is he doing here?”

Leo shrugged. “I think he’d be an asset.”

“Asset my ass.” Taemin grumbled. “Alright kid, what can you do?”

“I’m not sure exactly what you mean.”

“Well what do you know? What creatures have you met?”

“Well I guess I’ve met a vampire.”

“Ah yes, the incident a few weeks back. The one who’s your brother right?” Sanghyuk bristled slightly and Taemin let out a low whistle. “I hit a nerve now didn’t I little alpha?”

“Don’t call me that.” Sanghyuk growled and Taemin raised his eyebrow.

“He does have the alpha gift. Interesting.”

“Don’t call him that.” Leo said firmly.

“Okay okay fine. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He turned back to Sanghyuk. “So, have you met anything else?”

“I’ve met you.” Sanghyuk said. “You’re a sorcerer right?”

“You told him that too? Damn Taek, you didn’t keep any secrets did you?”

“I didn’t tell him your specialty.”

“That’s because _everything’s_ my specialty.”

“Well you still got to tell him now didn’t you?” Leo said, sitting back with a smug expression on his face.

Taemin huffed. “Fine.”

“When you mean everything, what do you mean?”

Taemin brightened at Sanghyuk’s question. “Well, the others all have their own ability, but I’m able to do everything.”

“Can you show me something?”

Taemin shrugged and then flicked his finger upwards slightly. The table shifted and then it moved upwards and Sanghyuk watched it move until it was eyelevel with him before Taemin set it down. “I could do the boring fire in the palm thing or the equally boring speaking into your mind thing, but this is different.” He shrugged.

“Well I think it’s cool. And those other things don’t sound boring.” Sanghyuk assured him.

“They are when it’s the only thing people want to see. Trust me kid, when you’ve been around for a couple thousand years, everything is boring.”

“You’re thousands of years old? Damn.” 

“This kid is too excited about everything.” Taemin mumbled.

“You know I can hear you right?” Sanghyuk said, crossing his arms. “You know you don’t have to be so rude to me. Just because I’m young and curious about the world doesn’t mean you can hate me for it. I have one question for you.”

“Okay?”

“You said you’ve been around for thousands of years, So like do you know a lot of different languages?”

“You know what, I’ve never been asked that. Yes I do. Although I stopped learning new ones every time they cropped up because it started to become pointless. If it sticks around more than a couple hundred years I pick it up.”

“What about the olds ones you still know. Do you ever have any use for them or do you forget them?”

“Are you talking about the runic language? Is Taekwoon trying to get you to learn it so he can know what we’re talking about?”

“Actually no. I’m genuinely curious. I want to learn to read and write and maybe speak whatever it is you guys know.”

Taemin leaned in, narrowing his eyes at Sanghyuk. “I’ll think about it. You’ll have to prove yourself to me first.”

“Okay. What’s a day in the job normally look like then?” He asked excitedly.

“It’s nighttime kiddo. But we might as well get to business. You’re absolutely positive about this Taekwoon? You can’t go back on this once he knows everything.”

“I’m sure.”

“Well kid, get ready for the night of your life.” Taemin said with a grin and then rubbed his hands together. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as Taemin suddenly produced a thick folder filled with hundreds of pages between his hands before setting it on the table. “Dig in kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Do you like the idea of Leo and Hyuk going off on mini-quests to fight some crazy creatures in the future? Fair warning that I was playing skyrim while writing the second half of this chapter and as it's 1am I'm too lazy to edit this before I post it. And my apologies for no appearances of Hongbin and Ken, but it's one of the longest chapters yet so...they'll get their own bit next chapter I promise.
> 
> by the way, in Korean mythology, they call ghosts gwisins (the hangul is 귀신)...I did a little bit of research...but like...I'm no expert. I just wanted to make it relatively accurate I guess but who knows how well this'll turn out.
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	6. "Maybe he's not gay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should put a trigger warning for like non-consensual touching/of a minor for this chapter only. It's not a particularly big thing and I'm the kind of person who makes sure that any issues I write out are dealt with in a mature way so there will be a segment next chapter dealing with the issue presented in this one. It's just a warning and it's not a very long bit so proceed with caution.

Sanghyuk got to witness Taemin’s magic multiple times over the course of the night. After Taemin updated Leo on the recent happenings, Taemin hoisted Sanghyuk to his feet. “Time to show you how all this works kid.” He said and with his hands on Sanghyuk’s shoulders, Taemin led Sanghyuk back out into the main area of the club. “It’s not as nice as the club you went to. We could do all our dirty work while overlooking the whole club. This one we have to go into the thick of things.” 

He pushed Sanghyuk into a booth and then sat across from him. “So how many are in here?” Sanghyuk asked.

“I’m about to check that number right now. It always changes. There were three when I got here but it could have changed.” He closed his eyes and Sanghyuk jumped in surprise when he felt a pulse of energy burst from Taemin. The wave he sent out was almost visible and Sanghyuk squinted as he watched it spread out to the opposite end of the club, disappearing completely when it reached the wall. Taemin sat up. “Well not counting you, there’s five right now. Two wolves, one vamp, and a werecat.”

“What’s the fifth one?” Sanghyuk asked.

Taemin got to his feet. “That _thing._ ” He said bitterly.

“The thing Leo said you guys didn’t know about?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it was repelled by vampire presence.”

Taemin shrugged. “Maybe one vampire isn’t enough for it.”

“Can you pinpoint where it is?”

“No and that’s the frustrating bit. Come with me kid, let’s get back to Taekwoon.” He ushered Sanghyuk through the door to the back room. “That thing is back Taek.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. There’s a vamp here today but it doesn’t seem bothered by it.”

“Did you locate it?”

“No. Taekwoon you need to get this kid out of here. I don’t know what the fuck it is and I can’t put you both in danger.” Taemin said insistently.

“No. Don’t do your mind influence thing on me. I’m not leaving. You go back out there, find it and bring it here.”

Taemin shook his head. “No way in hell.”

Leo rose up to his full height, towering over Taemin. “Do it now.”

Taemin stepped back. “This is a terrible idea.” He grabbed Sanghyuk’s wrist. “Come with me kid. I might need your help on this.”

“You’re using him as bait?” Leo snapped.

“You’re being an asshole about this so yes I am. Don’t worry. I’ll keep him safe.” Taemin spat. 

Sanghyuk looked between the two anxiously. “Just stop fighting. I want to see what it is.”

“Your call.” Leo said, arms still folded across his chest angrily.

Sanghyuk turned to Taemin. “Let’s go see it okay?”

Taemin nodded and Sanghyuk followed him back out of the back room. They stopped just outside the door, standing slightly in the shadows. “Normally I’m able to pinpoint things right away. Any sort of anomaly in this world I can sense it half the globe away, but when it comes to this thing, I’m useless.”

“Can you give me a general area it’s in?” Sanghyuk asked.

Taemin closed his eyes and let out another pulse of energy. Sanghyuk was prepared for it this time and followed it with his eyes. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed an area where the white energy light turned dark red for a split second. Taemin shook his head. “No I can’t find it.” His hands clenched in frustration. “Why am I so fucking useless?”

Sanghyuk was staring up at the light fixtures on the ceiling. “Are there normally red lights over there?”

“What?” Taemin huffed. “You’re not even listening to me are you?”

“No it’s not that. I saw something.”

“What could you possibly have seen?”

“Well when you did your little pulse wave thing, right over there it turned red before it disappeared on the far wall.”

Taemin turned to stare at Sanghyuk in shock. “You could _see_ my energy? Seriously? Damn kid maybe you’re more useful than I thought. Why don’t we go over there and I’ll try it again. Maybe you can see what I can’t.”

“Do it one more time. I want to make sure it’s not just the lights.”

“Okay.” 

Sanghyuk followed the energy pulse again and lit up when the red flash appeared just a bit to the left of where it was beforehand. “Over there come on!” He said excitedly, tugging on Taemin’s arm.

“Slow down kid.” Taemin panted. “It always drains me when I use my magic. Just, give me a second okay?” When he’d caught his breath he let Sanghyuk lead him over to the other end of the club. 

Sanghyuk sat them both down in a booth and then patted Taemin’s hand. “One more time and I’ll see if I can pinpoint exactly who it lights up on.” He looked over at the other end of the club to notice Leo standing in the doorway, watching carefully.

“Okay.” Taemin said, and Sanghyuk turned his attention back to the sorcerer.

This time Sanghyuk focused carefully on the people who were in the area of the red burst and he slipped out of the booth to approach them. One was a woman, the other an older heavyset man. Sanghyuk memorized the woman’s face and then approached the man first. After a few moments of interaction with the man, Sanghyuk ruled him out. The man was almost completely drunk and aside from heavily hitting on Sanghyuk, he couldn’t sense anything different. When he and the man were far enough away from the woman, he glanced over at Taemin. The sorcerer caught on to what Sanghyuk was asking and when the next burst of energy shot across the room, there was nothing in front of him where the man was standing.

He let go of the man and went after the woman as he saw red light up around her. She was incredibly pretty. Her brown hair was resting over her shoulders in light curls and as Sanghyuk approached her, he could see she didn’t appear to be wearing any make up. So she was naturally beautiful then. Her eyes landed on his. Shit she was tall too, almost his height.

“Well hello there little one.” She purred, running a hand along his arm. She was close, too close to him and fuck she smelled incredible. Sanghyuk tried to clear his head but the way she was looking at him and touching him was incredibly distracting. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t really think straight as she continued to run her hands along his arms. Her lips found their way to his jaw and she pressed a light kiss against his jawbone. “I want you.” She whispered.

Sanghyuk swallowed nervously. “Can…there’s a back room. We go there?” He asked, his brain struggling to make full sentences. _What the fuck was this woman? How did she have this much power over him?_

“Excellent idea little one.” She breathed into his ear, turning him around and leading him towards the room. Sanghyuk reached for the door handle with trembling fingers, hoping beyond hope that Leo and Taemin were both inside, ready to help him.

He pushed the door open. The room was pitch dark and Sanghyuk found himself pressed up against the wall before he could figure out what was happening. Her hands gripped at his shirt, pulling at the buttons anxiously and Sanghyuk could sense the urgency in her movements. _Where was Taemin?_ Sanghyuk thought nervously.

As if on cue, the room lit up and Leo was standing with his arms folded. Taemin’s hand was outstretched and a solid slim burst of blue shot from his hand, wrapping around the woman and freezing her movements. Sanghyuk slipped out of her grip, moving to stand next to Leo. “Are you hurt?” Leo whispered, pulling Sanghyuk into his arms.

“No. She didn’t really touch me.” He said in a light tone, reaching up to button his shirt back up. “I feel sick.” He mumbled.

“It’s okay. You did good. You shouldn’t have had to do any of that. I’m sorry.” Leo squeezed Sanghyuk closer to him, refusing to let his alpha out of his embrace.

In the meantime Taemin had brought the woman towards him, staring her down with a firm frown locked onto his features. She raised an eyebrow. “What do you want _sorcerer_?” She spat.

Taemin released his magic and the woman straightened her shoulders as movement was returned to her. “I want to know what the fuck you are.” He snapped. “You’ve traumatized a sixteen year old kid.”

Her eyes snapped over to where Sanghyuk was still clutching Leo’s arm, nervously regarding the woman as she eyed him hungrily. “I suppose if you really don’t know what I am then I can’t fault you for sending a child straight to an succubus’ waiting arms.” She said with a grin.

Taemin’s eyes widened. “A succubus? There’s no way.”

“What did you think we’d all died out thousands of years ago?” She smirked. “I’m one of the few left, but I’m so much stronger than you might think. The fact that I have eluded you all this time speaks poorly on your merry bunch of sorcerers.”

“You’re missing the point here.” Leo said. “Sanghyuk is just a kid. You should be disgusted with yourself.”

The way she looked at Leo was different. A sort of fierceness was apparent in her eyes. “I have to eat somehow. I don’t much care how I get my food. The younger my prey is the more satisfying it is for me and the less often I need to feed.”

“You eat people?” Sanghyuk asked in alarm.

She laughed. “No cutie. I fuck them.”

Sanghyuk pressed back against Leo even further.

Taemin snapped his fingers to bring the woman’s attention back to him. “You must be aware of how we operate correct? Break the rules and we have to take matters into our own hands. Sanghyuk is a minor and that breaks our rules. I’m taking you in and we’ll figure out what to do with you.” Taemin flicked his fingers and the woman was trapped in another blue wall of magic. Taemin turned to Leo and Sanghyuk. “Well, we’ll deal with her. I can’t promise she’ll stay locked up for very long but I can assure you that we’ll keep her away from you from now on.” Taemin said. He extended his hand and pressed it against Sanghyuk’s chest. The alpha jumped at the slight burn against his skin before Taemin pulled away. “She can’t touch you now.”

“Uh thanks.” Sanghyuk said, looking at Taemin in slight confusion.

“Are you okay?” Taemin asked in concern.

“Just shaken up I guess. I wasn’t expecting it but I’m okay. So she’s a sex creature then?”

“Yes. I’ll send you home with some information about her so you can properly process what happened and what she is. I can’t maintain that bubble thing for very long so I’m going to have to leave now. Taekwoon can I trust you to take care of the kid?”

Leo nodded. “Of course.”

“Good.” Taemin extended his palm and a small stack of papers appeared. He added it to the overfull folder still resting on the table. Then he stepped back over to the woman, touching the bubble around her. Sanghyuk blinked and they both disappeared into thin air.

As soon as they were gone Leo spun Sanghyuk around, hands on both of the alpha’s cheeks and he looked into Sanghyuk’s eyes. “Are you okay? Don’t lie to me. It’s okay if you’re not. What she did was inappropriate and I don’t intend to ignore what happened. If you’re not okay let me know so I can help you okay?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “I’m okay. Honest. If anything, I’m more bothered by how out of control I felt.”

“With normal people you can say no Sanghyuk. Beat them up, kick them in the nuts, whatever you have to.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “It’s not that. I _wanted_ her. It’s like my brain short-circuited and I didn’t have a say in the matter. And as soon as Taemin did that bubble thing, it all went away. I’m disgusted with myself for even wanting her like I did. I didn’t have control over it.” 

“She’s a sex demon. According to the things I’ve read, they can manipulate you with pheromones, make you do what they want. It’s dangerous and terrible. I’m so sorry. If we’d known what she was we’d never have let you go out there. Hell, Taemin is right, I shouldn’t even be involved. Because they have magic they’re invulnerable to anything she’s capable of. But I’m still at risk.”

“What did Taemin do to me?”

“He protected you. It’s like what’s at the house. It keeps us safe inside and locks bad stuff out. He did the same thing with you except with your body. Nobody can ever touch you without you permission. It’s a blessing and a curse I guess. If someone brushes up against you on the street it could trigger the wards and you could send them flying. We had someone we protected once and someone touched him by accident and they smacked a wall so hard three ribs broke.” Leo ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair gently. “I’ll have to get further details from Taemin about exactly what the wards he gave you entailed.”

“So I’m like extra protected now?”

“Yeah. Just be careful when you see Hongbin tomorrow. Make sure your brain and body know he’s a friend before you let him near you.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Can we go home now?”

“Yeah of course.” Leo pulled Sanghyuk under his arm, sweeping up the folder and papers with the other, and guided Sanghyuk out of the club. He tucked the alpha into the passenger seat of the car and looked at him with a serious expression. “Promise me if you need to talk you’ll come to me right away. I’m always here to listen.”

Sanghyuk nodded, flipping through the papers Leo set on his lap. He was quiet the remainder of the drive home. Leo took the folder from Sanghyuk as they stepped into the apartment. “Do I get those back?” Sanghyuk asked in a small voice.

Leo smiled. “Of course. I’m just going to put them on my desk. Don’t want them lying around for Hongbin to find. Knowing him he’d flip out. You can come get them in the morning.”

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“At my day job yes. I’ll be leaving pretty early but feel free to come into my room whenever you want to. And if you need anything at all, my door is always open.”

Sanghyuk nodded and slipped into his room. He locked the door behind himself carefully and glanced at the clock. _2am. Shit it was late._ He carefully took off his clothes, hesitantly glancing at himself in the mirror. He felt dirty, used. He peered into the mirror and examined the mark on his left collarbone. He traced his finger over it, noting that the shape was just like the runic language Taemin used. He slipped into a pair of sweatpants, tugging on a t-shirt before climbing into his bed. He pulled his blankets up to his chin and lay awake for a long time, the memory of what had happened that night still burning fresh in his mind. 

 

\---  
“Look I still think this is a bad idea.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes at his roommate. “I need an extra set of eyes. I don’t feel like going home and fucking you. You needing blood from me to get a fucking boner is counterproductive to the whole feeding me thing. Just find yourself a meal and if I find my prize then we both win tonight.”

“And if you don’t find him?”

Jaehwan shrugged. “Then I’ll have to have your gross vampire ass again.”

Jaehwan’s roommate laughed. “You think your gross incubi dick is any fun for me? That thing is a monster.”

“That’s not what you said last week.” Jaehwan considered for a moment. “Maybe he’s not gay.”

“Oh boy, another epiphany.”

Jaehwan shot his roommate a glare. “What if I change my form?”

“To look like what?”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “A woman dumbass. Wait hang on I’ll be right back.” When he emerged a few minutes alter he was clad in a simple pair of slim black jeans and a black tank top. And he was a woman.

“You know, if this all falls through, I wouldn’t mind having a go at you looking like this.”

“You and your stupid bisexuality.”

“Actually it’s omnisexuality. I’ll fuck anything.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “True. Now let’s get going.”

When they arrived at the club, Jaehwan wasn’t having any luck. He figured he wouldn’t find his prize but at this point anything that wasn’t a vampire or his roommate would have to be good enough. He was approached by what he could tell was a young alpha wolf. Jaehwan wasn’t letting this young catch get away so he quickly released the full brunt of his pheromones on the kid. He was anxiously dragged into a dark back room.

And then the room lit up and Jaehwan was trapped in a blue bubble of magic. _Sorcerers. They were the worst._ The alpha slipped away from where Jaehwan had pinned him against the wall and into the arms of…no. It couldn’t be.

_It was him._

Jaehwan only vaguely heard what the sorcerer was saying and he knew he was making responses, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the man holding the alpha. That was his prize. Of all the places to find him and he was in cahoots with a sorcerer. Just Jaehwan’s luck. At least he was in woman form so his prize wouldn’t recognize him in his real form. 

The sorcerer carted him off to a house that sort of threw Jaehwan off. He’d been half expecting a creepy dungeon or something. This place looked homey. He was locked into a room with a table and a bed and he sank down on it. He knew they were going to keep him locked up in here until he was dying of starvation and begging for a meal. Well they’d be surprised when they would come see him next. He couldn’t keep up his woman form for long and sooner than later he’d be stuck in too tight clothes in his normal form. At least he could get a laugh out of their reactions. He sighed and curled up on the bed, exhausted and hungry.

 

\---  
Sanghyuk woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up anxiously and threw his covers off. He pulled his knees up to his chest, shaking. It was different from his normal nightmare. He shivered and didn’t know what to do so he got up and tiptoed into Leo’s room. He tapped Leo’s shoulder and Leo grumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Hyukkie?” He said, peering at the alpha. “Is something wrong?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “I had a nightmare.”

Leo softened and pulled Sanghyuk down onto the bed with him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

Sanghyuk shook his head, burying his head in Leo’s shoulder. “Can I stay here tonight?” He whispered.

“Of course you can.”

Sanghyuk smiled as he tucked himself under the covers. “Hold me?” Sanghyuk asked in a small voice.

Leo nodded and pulled the alpha into his embrace, only relaxing when Sanghyuk’s breathing had evened out. A few hours later, Leo awoke before his alarm, got ready for work, and left the alpha tucked into his bed. He placed a note on top of the stack of papers before he headed to work, glancing back at Sanghyuk fondly before he quietly closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll with writing...I'm a bit surprised at myself and I considered waiting to post the next chapter but I don't like waiting so......Anyway, this chapter took a slightly different turn than what I was expecting when I wrote the last one but I'm happy with the way it went. Let me know how you guys feel about this (I live for comments) and I'll try and work on the next chapter as soon as I can (hoping for more frequent updates fingers crossed)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	7. "Are you kicking me out of the pack?"

When Sanghyuk woke up, he found himself still in Leo’s room. He sat up, looking around the room and squinting at the sunlight as it filtered in through the cracks in the curtains. He climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers back up over the bed neatly and then discovered the note Leo had left for him. He opened it up and read Leo’s soft flowing script.

_Good morning little alpha,_  
_This note is to let you know that I left for work. I assume you knew this already but I wanted to make sure. When I get home this evening I would like to have a chat with you about a few things. Have a good day Hyukkie. See you when I get home._  
_Taekwoon_

Sanghyuk hummed and folded the note closed again, setting it down on top of the stack of papers, vowing to come back to Leo’s room after he’d showered. He stepped out of the room and found Hongbin on the couch, his shoulders slumped. Sanghyuk closed Leo’s door behind him quietly and then joined Hongbin on the couch.

The beta looked up at him. “Hey.” He said softly.

“What’s up? Where’s Mark?”

Hongbin sighed. “He went home. I guess we both realized that we were trying to avoid the reality.”

“What reality? That you’re not mates?”

Hongbin sighed. “That his mate doesn’t love him and my mate…” He sighed, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers. “I guess it doesn’t matter.”

Sanghyuk sat silently for a long minute, chewing at his lip nervously. “I can’t honestly keep you away from your mate. I don’t like the guy and I don’t ever want to see him, but it’s unfair of me to keep you from him. I just…I don’t think I’d be comfortable having him live here or be a part of my pack.”

“Are you kicking me out of the pack?”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “I don’t want that. I like you Hongbin. I like Leo, I like the environment we have. I just…” Sanghyuk sighed. “I don’t like him.”

“You don’t know him.” Hongbin said, frustration evident in his body language.

“You don’t either.” Sanghyuk said. “And he’s a vampire. He’s wired to want blood. He needs it. I don’t even know if wolf blood is something vampires can drink. What if he needs more from you than is sustainable? Will he kill you? Will you be comfortable with him drinking from, _killing_ other people?”

“You think I haven’t thought of all this?” Hongbin snapped angrily. “I’ve been trying not to for days. None of this should work. This wasn’t what I fucking wanted when I turned down offers of mates when I was 17.” Hongbin rested his head in his hands. 

“I’m sorry. I can ask Leo where he put the business card.”

Hongbin glanced over at Sanghyuk and then he narrowed his eyes. “Why did you come out of his room? Is there something going on I should know about?”

“No, not at all. I just, I had a nightmare. I would have come to you but you were with Mark.” Sanghyuk said.

Hongbin softened, pulling Sanghyuk into his arms gently. “Do you feel like talking about it?”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “No. I don’t even really remember it.” He said quickly, hoping Hongbin wouldn’t see through his lie. In all honesty, Sanghyuk had no idea how to even process the dream from last night, and talking to Hongbin about it would only make the beta aware of the fact that Sanghyuk was working with Leo now. “But I guess if you wanted to meet your mate, I can’t stop you.”

“You don’t mind?” Hongbin perked up, and then he turned to face Sanghyuk seriously. “I won’t bring him here.”

Sanghyuk stood up, heaving a sigh. “Honestly I probably ought to meet him properly.” Hongbin followed Sanghyuk with his eyes as the younger headed into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge. “We need to go shopping.” Sanghyuk decided. “You up for it after I take a shower?”

Hongbin sighed. “Yeah sure. I’m going to do some laundry first.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Regroup in twenty minutes?” Sanghyuk watched Hongbin head to his room and Sanghyuk slipped away into the bathroom. When he stepped out ten minutes later, freshly showered, he took a slow steady breath before going back into Leo’s room. He opened the file cabinets, carefully looking through them for one particular file. Sanghyuk pulled it out, opening it gingerly before tugging the business card out from the grip of the paper clip. He ran his finger over the name before slipping it into his wallet. 

Hongbin eyed Sanghyuk as he noticed the alpha come out of Leo’s room, again, but he didn’t say anything. They both loaded up into Hongbin’s car, and they headed towards the supermarket. “So what’s been up with you lately? You seem awfully chummy with Leo since we went out that one night.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I mean he treats me like an adult. A lot of people don’t. I became an adult too early you know, but it doesn’t mean I’m not mature. Leo seems to see that.”

“I respect you.”

“I’m your alpha. You respect me because of biology. Leo doesn’t have that same biological tie wolves have. I haven’t marked him or claimed him as my pack but he treats me like you do just the same.”

Hongbin nodded. “You don’t like…you’re not attracted to him are you?”

Sanghyuk stared at Hongbin, surprise etching his expression. “What?”

“I mean he’s not ugly.”

Sanghyuk groaned. “He’s twice my age.”

“I’m just trying to make sure that you’re not getting mixed up in something.”

“No. I don’t have any attraction towards him. Why? Do you think he likes me?”

Hongbin shrugged. “At this point you know him better than I do. But it wouldn’t hurt to talk to him and make sure you’re both on the same page.”

Sanghyuk nodded, pensive as they finally parked the car. The entire time they were wandering through the store, filling up a cart steadily with groceries and junk food, Sanghyuk’s mind kept wandering. It was somewhat difficult to keep putting up an act that everything was okay. His mind kept drifting to the events of the previous night and it seemed Hongbin was lost in his own thoughts as well. But that wasn’t the only thing on Sanghyuk’s mind. He was hyperaware of the business card burning a hole in his back pocket. 

He finally pulled it out when they were back in the car, turning it over in his hands. _Cha Hakyeon. What was he really like? Was it foolish and immature of Sanghyuk to push away his only blood family? Well blood was definitely a point of difference for them._ “Can I use your phone?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hongbin looked over. “Oh. You have the card?” He passed Sanghyuk his phone and the alpha punched in the numbers. Hongbin sat tensely, watching as Sanghyuk brought the phone to his ear. 

“Hello? This is Sanghyuk, we met earlier this week.”

 

\---  
Hakyeon frowned as his phone began to ring in the middle of a meeting. It was an unknown number. “One second I need to take this.” He said, standing up and stepping out of the room. “Hello?” He heard a young voice respond, identifying himself as Sanghyuk. Hakyeon brightened. “Yeah hi, this is Hakyeon.”

_“I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. A member of my pack would like to meet you as well.”_

“That can be arranged. When are you available?”

_“I have a pretty free schedule. What works for you?”_

“I finish work at 5. Do you want to meet up for dinner?”

_“Sure. Do you have a place in mind?”_

“Why don’t you pick the place. Text me the address and I’ll see you at 5:30? Does that work?”

_“Yes. We’ll see you then.”_

The line clicked and Hakyeon stared down at his phone for a moment. He took a steady breath. He couldn’t fuck this up. He had to make a good impression on Sanghyuk if he was going to have his half-brother in his life. He pocketed his phone and stepped back into the meeting room. “Where were we gentlemen?”

 

\---  
Jaehwan groaned, curling in on himself. Hunger clawed at his insides and Jaehwan fell off the bed, retching hard as his stomach clamped down on itself. He caught his breath and crawled over to the door, banging on it roughly. “Let me out.” He groaned weakly. “I need to eat. Please.” He gasped. He’d long since forgone his female form and he had no idea how many days it had been at this point. All he knew was his hunger and it was destroying him.

The door clicked open and Jaehwan stumbled backwards, his hands reaching up blindly for whoever walked through the door. “Hungry.” He rasped.

The sorcerer who had been at the club was just inside the room, followed by another sorcerer he didn’t recognize. “I’m Taemin, this is Jinki.” The first sorcerer said. 

Jaehwan didn’t particularly care who they were; he had more important things on his mind. “Hungry.” His voice sounded gravelly and he managed to tip his head up.

“I don’t think he’s able to maintain that other form he had.”

Taemin shrugged, tossing Jaehwan a pair of loose pants and a t-shirt. “Put this on and we’ll talk about a meal for you.”

Jaehwan struggled to get into his clothes, his energy lacking. He managed to lean against the bedframe and looked up at the sorcerers expectantly.

“We’re going to take you to your home. Do you have someone who will help you get fed?” Taemin asked.

Jaehwan nodded.

Jinki looked over at Taemin. “I’ve got his address.”

“Alright.” Taemin pulled Jaehwan to his feet, stabilizing him for a moment. Jinki patted Jaehwan on the back lightly. “We’ll set off. See you in a bit.” Taemin said and Jinki stepped back.

The next thing Jaehwan knew he was standing inside his own living room. He doubled over, nauseated, and he barely managed to control himself as his stomach rolled. His roommate looked up, surprised. “Jaehwan?”

Taemin put his hand up. “You’re not on our index yet.” He said to the vampire and he rolled his eyes.

“Alright, fine. Is he okay?” He said, noticing Jaehwan’s limp form.

“We’ve starved him the past couple days. He hit on a sixteen year old and we’ve let him off with a warning. I trust you can feed him?”

The vampire nodded and then Taemin vanished. Jaehwan groaned and his roommate rushed over. “Come with me, I’ll get you fed.” He said, lifting Jaehwan into his arms.

“I fucking hate you.” Jaehwan grumbled.

“No you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of writing a segment with Ravi...but I haven't decided it yet...Anyway, here's this chapter :) Hope you guys like it.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	8. Area 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized the irony of naming chapter 8 area 8 only after I'd decided on it...I'm not changing it lol but I giggled to myself

Hakyeon had arrived early. He always did. He hadn’t had time to change out of his suit, and he felt slightly out of place, but he simply ordered a water and waited patiently for Sanghyuk to arrive. He could smell the difference in the room when they arrived and he straightened upright, subconsciously reaching up to fix his hair. He rose to his feet when he spotted the wolves and extended his hand lightly to shake first Sanghyuk, then the other wolf’s hand. A light tingle shot up his hand at the handshake. The wolf introduced himself as Hongbin and Hakyeon forced himself to smile as a strange feeling bubbled up inside him.

He gestured for them to sit and he didn’t miss the way Sanghyuk pressed close to Hongbin, nervousness evident in the way he held himself. “I’m giving you this one opportunity to make a good impression on me. I’d have much preferred to have met you under different circumstances, perhaps a few years ago, but I guess we have to start here.” Sanghyuk said firmly.

“Of course. I ought to apologize for that. I had considered coming to visit you all a few months before I was turned, but I got distracted with work. Which isn’t a good excuse, but if the events that followed afterwards hadn’t happened, I would have seen you that year. You would have been I think twelve.” Hakyeon began. 

“Why were you turned?” Hongbin asked.

“It wasn’t my choice. I was coming home late one evening and I wasn’t living in a particularly safe area at the time and I was dragged into an alley way and drained nearly to the brink of death by a vampire. I should have died. Almost did. But another vamp caught my scent, took me to his place, and turned me. It took me a long time to properly accept what had happened. And afterwards I didn’t think you or the rest of your family would even want to see me or talk to me. I mean I must reek to you. I hate what I am. I subsist entirely on blood and it disgusts me.”

Sanghyuk leaned back in his seat. “Can you ingest food and water?”

Hakyeon shook his head. “Not really. A sip or two of water is okay but anything more than that is agonizing. Alcohol on the other hand is fine. Don't ask me how it all works.”

Sanghyuk eyed the glass of water at the table. “Do you really want to be in my life now?”

“I’d do anything to know you. You’re the only family I have and if you honestly aren’t disgusted with me or my lifestyle, I’ll do anything.”

“Drink that. All of it. And then Hongbin has some things he needs to say to you.”

Hakyeon raised his eyebrow. “O…kay?” He hesitantly reached for the glass and tipped it up, his throat working as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful. 

Sanghyuk stopped him when the glass was half-empty. “That’s enough. I feel you’re being genuine enough.”

Hakyeon set the glass down, a pained expression on his face, but he forced a bright smile and turned to Hongbin. “You wanted to talk?”

Hongbin swallowed. “You’re aware of the wolf concept of mates?” Hakyeon nodded. “You’re mine.” He said flatly.

Hakyeon’s eyes widened. “Really? I had no idea.”

Hongbin bit his lip. “I don’t know how I feel about it myself. I don’t know anything about you and you’re the first vampire I’ve ever encountered. But…” Hongbin sat up carefully. “Regardless, you’re the one person my body is made for. I’d like to get to know you better.”

Hakyeon nodded quickly. “Of course. Anything you want to ask me go ahead and ask. I’m an open book.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “I don’t think we should discuss such _sensitive_ matters here. How would you feel about coming over to dinner tomorrow night? You can meet the rest of my pack properly.”

“The man who was with you the night we met?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “You even think about hurting either of us and Leo will make sure you pay for it dearly. Do I make myself clear?”

Hakyeon nodded, eyes wide. “Yes. Very clear.”

Sanghyuk rose to his feet swiftly and Hakyeon could sense strong waves of somewhat unclear emotional unrest coming from the alpha. Hakyeon extended his hand towards Sanghyuk and he shook it firmly. “I’ll text you the address tomorrow. We will see you then?”

Hakyeon smiled. “Yes of course. A pleasure to meet both of you.” He shook Hongbin’s hand again and was delighted by the tingle that ran up his arm at the contact. Knowing that Hongbin being his mate was the cause of that sensation only served to make him more delighted. Hongbin was a very attractive person and Hakyeon briefly let himself wonder what his wolf would look like before Sanghyuk and Hongbin were saying their goodbyes and leaving the establishment. It was a small diner and ultimately none of them had actually ordered anything, but Hakyeon left a few bills on the table as a tip and then headed towards the door. 

There was a slight nip in the air and Hakyeon shoved his hands in his pants pockets, a frown beginning to work itself onto his face. Now he was cold, and a little bit hungry, but the water had fucked him up. His gut ached. He was halfway home when he staggered into an alleyway, puking his guts out behind a dumpster. When he was finished he sagged against an opposite wall. He was starving now, and he knew if he didn’t get home soon then he’d provide a very good reason for Sanghyuk and Hongbin to never speak to him again.

The bloodlust was clawing at him by the time he made it home, and only the fear of Hongbin’s rejection of him kept him sane enough to unlock the door and stumble inside. He yanked open his fridge and ripped open a blood bag with his nails, already extended due to the hunger inside him. He made an absolute mess of himself as he drained first one bag, then a second, and finally a third before he finally satiated the thirst. He loosened his tie, stripped off the now bloodied white shirt he had been wearing, and cleaned up the mess of blood and bags around the kitchen.

He sighed as he shoved everything into a trash bag. It didn’t matter if Hongbin wanted to mate Hakyeon because of his biology. Hakyeon was a vampire and who he was on a base level every single day was going to turn Hongbin away very quickly. One slightly late meal had resulted in a total mess. Hakyeon had needed to scrub blood spatter off of one of the opposite cabinet doors. He shoved the bag into the trash and headed into the bathroom, stripping the rest of the way and stepping into a hot shower. He rested his head against his arm as he leaned against the shower wall, letting water run down his back. 

It wasn’t the first time Hakyeon had resented being turned and it wouldn’t be the last. This time however, he had something to live for, even if it was just the chance at a better future and the dream of not being alone the rest of his life. He took a slow, steady inhale, stood up all the way, and resolved himself to not fuck anything up.

 

\---  
Jaehwan was brooding. Had been for days. 

“When are you going to go back to being a normal member of society?”

Jaehwan looked up. He hadn’t even noticed his roommate coming home. “Says the one who drinks blood.”

“You eat orgasms.”

Jaehwan made a face. “That’s disgusting.”

His roommate shrugged. “It’s the truth.”

“Fair point.” Jaehwan heaved himself to his feet. “I need a different plan of attack.”

“I’m not doing this with you again. Last time I had to fuck you when you were fucking starved, and the time before that I had to…”

Jaehwan cut him off with a sharp hiss. “Just shut up. This one will work I promise.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Trust me, it’ll work. And don’t cross your arms at me. I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly you don’t considering its been almost two weeks and still nothing. You’ve been pining after this one guy. Can’t you just go out and find someone else?”

Jaehwan was on him swiftly, their noses touching suddenly and the look in Jaehwan’s eyes was borderline murderous. “You don’t understand Wonho. I can’t just go find someone else for your goddamn information. I _need_ him just like you need blood. I will not rest until I have had him and you would do well to shut your mouth and just follow along. Got it?”

His roommate stepped back. “Yes. I got it.”

“Good.” Jaehwan let him go, turning around without a second glance. 

“So…what is your plan?”

“Ah, I’m glad you asked that. Come sit and I’ll tell you everything.”

 

\--- 

As soon as Leo walked through the doors he knew today wasn’t going to be a desk day. Fuck. He made his way to his desk anyway, but had barely sat down when his superior walked into the room. Everyone else stood to attention and Leo did the same.

“Missions for today are as follows. Further details are within your files. I trust nobody will be asking questions this time?” The empty desk in the far corner was answer enough to his question and the supervisor began passing out files. “Agent 179? You’re going to a new area. I’m paring you with Agent 344 from Area 8. Your talents will be better utilized there.”

“I’m being transferred?” Leo asked in surprise.

“Yes. Pack up your things. Your new partner will be along in a few minutes to escort you to Area 8.”

Leo nodded, packing up the few things in his desk into the small box provided. He’d been at Area 2 since he was 24. It was kind of odd to leave after so many years. And yet, the small collection of pens, post-it notes, and staplers was all Leo really had to show for nearly a decade of work. Any important files he had or was working on were all narrowed down to a singular hard drive that he added to the box, lifting it lightly before walking back out into the hallway. A quiet agent was waiting for him. His shoulders were slightly slunched over and his posture was somewhat awkward, as if he didn’t quite fit into his body.

He looked up as he noticed Leo. “Agent 179? I’m 344.”

“Gathered. Where we headed?”

Leo was escorted out to the back, where the other agent’s car was parked. He settled in the passenger seat and leaned back, relaxing just slightly as he balanced the box on his knees. “So you’re my new partner.” Agent 344 said casually.

Leo glanced at him. “Did the last one die?”

The other agent laughed. “No not at all. Retired actually. My last partner was Agent 048.”

Leo’s eyes widened and he turned towards the other agent in surprise. “No fucking way.”

“Met him?”

Leo shook his head. “No. I wish I did.”

“I’m Sunggyu.”

Leo frowned. “What’s with telling me your name?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “I was with my last partner for seven years. Knew his name after a week. Calling someone else by their number just seems weird.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m telling you mine.”

“Wasn’t expecting it. I’ve read about you.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Plenty.” Sunggyu said matter of factly. “How have you managed to have absolutely perfect efficiency? You have the highest kill rate, lowest injury rate, you’ve processed the highest number of cases this year of anyone in all the Areas. How the fuck do you do it?”

Leo fought the flush rising to his cheeks. “I just apply myself I guess.”

“Can you tell me anything at all about your personal life? I mean I don’t want details, but do you have a girl? Do you even have time for a family?” Leo didn’t reply, opening the glove box wordlessly, searching inside it for a moment before reaching under his seat. “This is my personal car. I don’t have any reason to bug it. I want your trust. I want to know you. You’re going to be the only person in this entire agency that I’m going to put my absolute trust in. I want that to be mutual.”

Leo eyed Sunggyu for a long minute, processing the visual cues in Sunggyu’s body language before sensing that the other agent was indeed being honest. “My name is Leo, and I do have time for a family at home. No more questions.” He said curtly.

“Pleasure to meet you Leo.” Sunggyu said with a smile, turning his attention back to the road. Leo looked out the window, staring at the scenery as it changed, anxiousness coiling in his belly as they gradually got closer to their destination. He was wary of Sunggyu, worried about the transition to Area 8, and he briefly let himself fret about how this change would affect his daily life. And then they were pulling up to the heavily secured gates of Area 8, and Leo swallowed his nervousness, sat up straight, flashed his badge, and followed Sunggyu into Area 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I have this problem where when I write I can't not write in other boys from other groups into my stories...so...Sunggyu happened. Wonho however has been in the works for a good long while (before I started writing this tbh). But yes. This is a peek into Leo's other job, and this particular job will probably be the main stage for a later fic down the road perhaps featuring History? *shrugs* This series will probably never end...oh well...but I'm super excited for this whole fic. Soooo much to doooo. I hope you guys like it, hope it answers some questions...and hopefully it gave you plenty of new ones to stew over heh (I'm evil I'm sorry).  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	9. "That sounds so cruel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is way longer than I was expecting it to be lol. I'm bugged cause I only got like half of the things done I wanted to finish, but I guess it'll have to fill up the next chapter. This is later than I would have liked. I got way caught up with the got7 installment and was struggling to feel this one. Plus this fic has all happened in about a one week span and it's at 9 chapters. It feels a bit rushed. Idk...Let me know how you guys like it. I'm not totally happy with it, but we'll see how things go from here. It's hopefully going to start to slow down a bit. As far as big events goes...I'm going to start moving the time along pretty soon. But we'll see. Enjoy :)

Sanghyuk trudged through the door after Hongbin pretty late in the evening. None of the lights were on and Sanghyuk found it odd that Leo wasn’t home yet. “He’s probably at his night job.” Hongbin mused. “I’m going to order Chinese takeout, does that sound okay?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Yeah sounds fine.” 

Hongbin disappeared into his room, already on the phone with the restaurant and Sanghyuk went into Leo’s room. Nothing was any different from when he left that morning and Sanghyuk started flipping through some of the papers on the desk. He pulled out a page that seemed to be talking about wards. Most of what was written didn’t exactly make sense to Sanghyuk and he set the page aside to return to later. 

He flipped through a few more pages, collecting the pages in his hand to stack them together neatly again. Something slipped from between some pages and Sanghyuk set the stack down to retrieve the folded up paper from the ground. It was a note, he realized as he opened it up, and it was written in Taemin’s flowing script.

_Sanghyuk,_   
_I do not doubt that the incident of last night has been somewhat traumatic, but you have proven to me that you are capable. You remind me of Taekwoon when we found him. While I don’t particularly trust you as of yet, I do think you have earned yourself a gift. On the back of this letter are 5 words from the runic language and their translations. As time goes on I will teach you more. I hope you appreciate this gift and I very much look forward to the next time we meet._   
_Take care of yourself,_   
_Taemin_

Sanghyuk flipped the note over and smiled as he thumbed his fingers over the words Taemin had left for him. He tucked the note into his pocket, flipping through some more pages before he heard the front door click open. He stepped out of Leo’s room just in time to see him walk into the apartment. Leo looked haggard, and he dumped his briefcase on the couch. “Hey.” Sanghyuk said.

Leo glanced at him. “Give me a bit. Long day.” He mumbled, words not fully enunciated.

“Hongbin is ordering Chinese. You want some?”

“Yeah. Let him know I’m home, he knows what I get.” Leo said and then went into his bedroom.

Sanghyuk knocked on the door to Hongbin’s room and the beta called him in. “Uh, Leo’s home. I was wondering if you could call the restaurant back and add his order.”

“I figured he would be home and if not that he wouldn’t mind his leftovers in the fridge. His food will be here when ours is.”

“Oh. Cool. Uh, I’ll wait in the living room then.” Sanghyuk said, heading back towards the door.

“Hey Sanghyuk?” Hongbin said, his voice soft.

Sanghyuk turned back. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For…for letting me meet Hakyeon. And for tomorrow.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “You’re welcome. I’m still not totally comfortable with it, but I’m…I don’t want to keep you from your mate. That’s not for me to decide.”

“I know. I just want you to know that I’m not just taking this for granted. I’m not sure how I feel about all this myself. I just want a chance to get to know him. Maybe he’s not really that bad.”

“Maybe. Um, I think I’m going to go watch tv. I’ll see you in the living room.” Sanghyuk stepped out of Hongbin’s room, trying not to seem rushed as he did so, but not particularly feeling like he wanted to talk to Hongbin any further. He settled himself on the couch and flicked on some mindless television station. Leo came out of the room after a spell and plunked down beside him. “So, long day at work?” Sanghyuk asked.

Leo grunted noncommittally. “How was your day?”

“We saw Hakyeon.”

Leo looked up sharply. “Were you safe? You can’t trust vampires Sanghyuk.”

“Yes we were safe. Actually we invited him over for dinner tomorrow. I…You’ll be home right? If you’re not then we can reschedule that.”

“No. I should be home. I was transferred to a different department. It’s further away so don’t have him over until at least seven.” Leo was silent for a moment. “I’d like to talk to you for a bit tonight. I feel like a lot of things have happened lately and I want to make sure you are doing okay.”

“Thanks. I…I appreciate it.”

There was a knock on their door and Hongbin burst out of his room. “Got it!” He said, pulling open the door. Sanghyuk inhaled sharply as the scent of the hot food rolled into the apartment. Hongbin brought the food over to the coffee table and the three of them ate their food silently as the television played something mindless. They were all distracted, minds elsewhere. 

When he was finished, Hongbin retreated to his room, focused on his phone. He’d sent Hakyeon a text hours ago but had yet to receive a response. He wondered if he had put in the wrong number or if Hakyeon really didn’t want to talk to him. He studied his message and began second guessing it, afraid it sounded too formal. He groaned and tossed his phone away. Then he changed his mind and picked it back up again, calling Hakyeon before he could change his mind.

 

\---   
Leo and Sanghyuk finished their meal quietly and then Leo reached up to turn off the television, shifting so he was comfortable. “Did you have anywhere you wanted to start?” Leo asked.

“Uh I guess not. Taemin left me a note.” Sanghyuk pulled it out of his back pocket, showing it to Leo. 

Leo smiled softly. “That’s thoughtful of him.” He passed the note back to Sanghyuk. “Would you prefer to start with the incident from last night, or talk about Hakyeon first?”

Sanghyuk chewed his lip for a minute. “Can we…do you think we can go for a walk? I…I don’t.” His hands opened wide for a moment before he closed them. “Hongbin’s home.” He finished. 

“Of course. Put on a jacket.” Leo rose to his feet, packing away the leftovers into the fridge. Sanghyuk met him outside the door and Leo locked the door lightly before pocketing his keys. 

Sanghyuk waited to speak until they were outside in the crisp evening air. “Have you heard from Taemin what they did about the woman?” He asked.

Leo looked at him. “I did.” Sanghyuk looked at him pointedly, waiting for Leo to continue. “You’re not going to believe it, but she was actually a man.”

That caught Sanghyuk off guard and he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Leo. “What?” The thought was ludicrous. “How?”

Leo shrugged. “I don’t know. Taemin told me he went in there to check on well, _him_ and yeah. They’re going to send him back home when he’s suffered long enough.”

“What does that mean?”

“They’re keeping him locked up until he’s nearly mad with hunger.” Leo resumed walking, a hard set to his shoulders.

“That sounds so cruel.”

“What he did to you was cruel.” Leo took a moment to collect himself before continuing. “I don’t think you understand entirely what it is we do. We deal primarily with creatures that are not human. We have a system and a set of rules and guidelines as well as punishments when wrongs have been committed. We’re basically the supernatural police. Taemin and the others have been doing this for centuries.”

“Centuries?”

Leo ignored him in favor of finishing his thought. “Wolves have always been mostly outside of this as your kind never seems to actually go around murdering others for food. Vampires are well aware of us and our operation and are familiarized with these rules. Attacking a human without their permission gets them locked up until they are on the brink of starvation before they are allowed to eat again. Murder generally costs them their lives.”

“What does this have to do with him? He wasn’t a vampire. Was he a shapeshifter?”

“He can change his shape yes, but we think that’s part of the incubi thing. Change his form to appeal to the interests of whomever he’s trying to sleep with. Incubi are incredibly rare. The others have never encountered one before but we do know some things about them.”

“Like what?”

“They’re similar to vampires in a way. At this point we’ve classed him in the same category as vampires and will uphold him to the same rules.”

“Why?”

“Incubi feed through the orgasms of their partners. Presumably if they maintained a long term relationship with one person they would behave just like a normal human. Sex every few days and no need to go seek out anyone else. But just like with vampires, they can feed more than they need. If they’re starving or vengeful they can very well drain a person until they’re dead. However that’s not what he’s being punished for. We don’t uphold anyone to our rules before we met or tagged them, and so we have no way of knowing what his past held, nor can we punish him for those things even if we uncover them.”

“So why is he being punished?”

“Sanghyuk, you’re _sixteen._ What he tried to do was illegal, even by human standards.”

Sanghyuk scoffed. “I’m nearly seventeen, and I was in a bar underage so I was already breaking the law on my own. For all he knew I was a perfectly willing legal consenting adult. How is that his fault?”

Leo looked at Sanghyuk with a confused expression on his face. “You’re…you should be mad at him. Why are you defending him?”

“I just think he isn’t to blame for what happened. I looked for him, I put myself out there as bait. I think…the only part of it that scared me was that I didn’t have any control. I guess that was all him, but it was like even if I knew I didn’t want it there was still nothing I could do. It felt like forever before you and Taemin were there to help and I…” He took a deep breath. “I was scared. I haven’t felt that concerned over my own life since the day my pack was attacked.” He grew pensive for a moment and then straightened up. “I’m okay. I am.”

“What was your nightmare about?”

Sanghyuk had hoped Leo had forgotten about it. “I have nightmares every night.”

“You’ve never come to me before.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “I guess what happened last night made it’s way into the dream I have every night…watching my parents die. It just was too much for me. But I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Do you want to talk about that too?”

Sanghyuk shook his head stiffly. “No. I don’t ever want to talk about that again.” They turned a corner and the wind picked up a bit. Sanghyuk bundled himself up a bit, zipping his jacket up all the way and burying his face in the collar of it. “There’s just things that don’t need to be said.”

“I understand.” Leo replied softly. They fell into silence as they walked further into the city, beginning to pass shops that were closing up for the night. “And Hakyeon?”

“I want to give him a chance…for Hongbin. It’s not fair of me to refuse him the chance to meet his mate. He can make the decision to either mate him or not. That’s not a decision I’m at liberty to make.”

“And what if Hongbin does mate him?”

Sanghyuk faltered. “I suppose I’d have no choice but to let him join our pack.”

“And how do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know him. And he’s a vampire. And he’s supposed to be my family but I don’t _know him._ I’m just confused. What am I supposed to do?”

“This isn’t something I can decide for you. You’ve taken steps to give him a chance to know you and to let you know him. I can keep you safe from him to an extent, at least the vampiric side, but it’s up to you if you will let him into your life and heart.”

Sanghyuk nodded. “I guess you’re right. I just don’t know what I want right now.”

“You’ll understand better tomorrow.”

“I suppose you’re right. Do you think we could head home? It’s getting pretty nippy.”

Leo smiled. “Sure.”

They were nearly home when something popped into Sanghyuk’s head. “Hongbin said something earlier. He noticed I came out of your room and wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything going on.”

Leo raised his eyebrow. “And?”

“I guess I wanted to make sure we were on the same page.”

“You sound like Hongbin.” Leo mused. “However I did hope to have this discussion with you. I’ve become worried about you latching onto me as something more than a friend or mentor.”

“I haven’t.”

“You could.”

“No. I won’t. You’ve become like a brother to me. You and Hongbin both. I lost my family and you’re all I have now.”

“And what about Hakyeon?”

“You’re more of a brother to me than he ever has been.” He smiled then. “You gave me my first drink. Took me to a club for the first time. Basically got me a job interview with Taemin. You’ve done all the shit an older brother or cousin would have done for me. And…I’ve been thinking, would you be okay with it if I were to actually claim you as my pack? I hadn’t done it yet because I never really felt like I was ready for it. But I want to now.”

Leo smiled. “Of course. We’re almost home. And then I’m going to need to go to bed. I’m not young anymore and I have a long day tomorrow.”

Sanghyuk chuckled. “Better watch out or I’ll start calling you grandpa instead.”

Leo glared at him. “You do that and I’ll whoop your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try…” He smirked and broke into a run. “Grandpa!” He yelled back, sprinting down the last block as fast as he could, delighting in the way Leo took just a bit longer to catch up.

“You insolent little—” But Leo was grinning back at Sanghyuk, chest heaving at exertion. “I’m proud of you. I hope you know that. You’ve done a lot of growing up in the time that I’ve known you.”

“Aw hyung don’t get sappy with me.”

Leo ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair. “Alright. Now get upstairs. You should get some sleep too. I’m enrolling you in school next month.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “What?”

“We’ll discuss it later, but you can’t expect to laze around here all the time and you need to finish school.”

“Hyung…” Sanghyuk whined.

“Call me grandpa again and I’ll make you go through college too.”

That shut Sanghyuk up and he begrudgingly opened the door to the complex, grumbling that alphas don’t need school. Leo followed behind him, a light smirk on his lips at Sanghyuk’s complaining. 

 

\---   
Hakyeon had just finished his shower when his phone rang suddenly. He hesitated before answering it, seeing Hongbin’s number on the screen. “Hello?”

_“Um, hi.”_ Hongbin suddenly sounded nervous, like he wasn’t sure why he called.

“You okay?”

_“Me? Oh yeah, I’m fine. I uh…I don’t know why I called.”_

Hakyeon chuckled. “You sound nervous.”

_“Ah, I am. A little. Uh, what are you doing?”_

“I just got out of the shower.” 

Hakyeon could hear Hongbin take in a sharp inhale of breath, but when he spoke his voice was steady. _“I see. We just had dinner.”_

Hakyeon settled on his bed, ankles crossed as he let his head fall onto the pillows. “Was it nice?”

_“Yeah. I’m sorry. Sanghyuk didn’t seem to want to stay for dinner.”_

“Wouldn’t have been able to eat it anyway.”

_“Ah right.”_

Hakyeon smiled to himself. “What did you eat?”

_“Chinese.”_

Hakyeon hummed. “Sounds delicious.”

_“You really can’t eat normal food?”_

“Sadly no. I could manage a mouthful or two perhaps but it usually leaves me with quite the upset stomach after.”

_“Were you okay when you left? After the water?”_

Hakyeon could hear the concern in Hongbin’s voice. “Once I got home and got some sustenance I was fine.”

_“And by sustenance you mean…”_

“I get blood from blood banks. Drink it out of a baggie like it’s juice.”

_“Gross.”_ Hongbin snorted.

Hakyeon laughed. “It can be. Tastes better from a fresh source.”

Hongbin fell quiet. Hakyeon was just about ready to speak up, apologize for making Hongbin uncomfortable when the wolf spoke up again. _“So you have fed from people.”_

“Yes. I’ve been a vampire for years. It’s harder than you think to resist the pull of a heartbeat, not when it tells you with every beat that warm, fresh, delicious sustenance is just a bite away. But don’t worry, I haven’t fed from anyone in years. And I’ve never drained someone dry before either. I have morals.”

_“Oh. That’s…that’s good. So I’m not at risk being around you.”_

Hakyeon thought back to the incident when he’d come home and winced. “You still are. I can control myself to a certain extent but sometimes it’s too much. Sometimes I lose myself.”

_“Sure but we all have that. Bloodlust can get to wolves too you know.”_

“It doesn’t happen in the same way Hongbin. Your bloodlust is the type that rises when you’re protecting your pack or territory. This bloodlust is pure carnal instinct to survive. It’s do or die and it’s sometimes impossible to keep enough in control so I don’t hurt someone.”

_“But when was the last time that actually happened?”_ Hongbin asked, sounding like he didn’t believe Hakyeon was capable of tearing someone apart in a way only vampires could do.

“An hour ago.” Hakyeon deadpanned, not wanting to sugar coat how severe things could be. He didn’t want Hongbin to enter into some sort of relationship with him while carrying delusions that everything would be sweet and romantic and wonderful. 

_“An hour ago? You mean…?”_

“I was starving when I left.”

_“Because of…”_ Hongbin sounded unsure.

“A lot of things. You smelled incredible for one thing, and the water forced me to vomit when I was halfway home. After that the hunger just grew in intensity.”

_“Did you…”_

“I got home just fine. Made a mess of my kitchen, but I’m okay. I don’t want you to think that being mates with a vampire will be easy. I’ve lived alone since I turned, only managing to start working once I felt sure I could contain my hunger for long enough to last a full work day. As it is it’s hard to be tied to a schedule. Fresh blood lasts me so much longer than bagged blood but I’ve been avoiding it.” He was rambling but he’d never been able to talk to anyone about this before. “I don’t trust myself. I never have. I don’t want you to think you’ll be safe with me just because I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t always control it.”

_“Have you ever fed from a wolf?”_ Hongbin asked, his words barely whispered.

“No. I don’t know if I can.”

_“Oh.”_

“But if I can I know I’ll enjoy it.” 

_“What do you mean?”_

Hakyeon could feel fondness for Hongbin overtake him somewhat. “You smell lovely. If you taste even half as good…” He trailed off, letting Hongbin fill in the blanks.

He heard Hongbin take another sharp breath and Hakyeon could tell Hongbin was somewhat aroused when he spoke again. _“I’m sure I don’t.”_

“You do.” He smiled even though Hongbin couldn’t see it. “I’ve given you the warning first so you can make a fully educated decision. I’m generally in control. Have been for a long time. What happened earlier was the first incident like it in months. I want to take time to know you Hongbin. I want to show you what kind of person I am. I used to be quite the romantic in high school. Girls threw themselves at me.” He chuckled. “Poor things had no idea I was into boys.”

Hongbin hummed in response. _“I want to know you better. Do you think…maybe after you come visit tomorrow, if things go well, can we spend time together, just us two?”_

Hakyeon smiled. Hongbin was precious “You sound so adorable. Yes of course. Anything you want.”

_“Anything?”_ Hongbin teased.

“Within reason.” Hakyeon amended, grinning at Hongbin’s impishness.

_“Well then I had best let you go. I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

“That you will. Goodnight Hongbin.”

_“Goodnight Hakyeon.”_

Hakyeon felt warm as he heard his name on Hongbin’s tongue. He ended the call and sighed, sinking into the pillows. He was excited for tomorrow, excited to be alone with Hongbin. Perhaps…he cut the thought off before he finished it even though he knew it was pointless to ignore it. He wanted to bite into Hongbin’s pretty neck, drink until he was full. He swallowed, anxious. Hakyeon just hoped tomorrow went well. Hoped he wouldn’t do something he regretted. He didn’t want to hurt his mate. And fuck even having someone who was willing to overlook the monster inside of him made him feel so special. All this time he’d thought he’d spend eternity alone, but now, maybe, he’d have a mate to share the rest of his life with. He took a slow, steady breath, grounding himself. 

If tomorrow went well. God how he hoped tomorrow went well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	10. He was quitting for good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some warnings for this chapter I guess. Mild ones. If you've read the bts fic in the beginning of the series you'll already be aware of some of Ravi's backstory, but I've decided to include a scene with him for now since I miss him and I'm sure you must all wanna see him too.  
> Warnings: mentions of non-consensual sex/borderline rape, miscarriages, gang bangs, and stockholm syndrome. If those are triggers then please skip the middle section or tread cautiously.

Leo’s first day in Area 8 had been mostly uneventful. Him and Sunggyu shared an office together and Leo had been caught up in mountains of paperwork the entire day. 

Apparently there were a lot of hoops he had to jump through to change departments and by the second day, he was worn out. He’d been debriefed on his work in the Area 2 and later attached to a lie detector when they talked to him about specific cases. Cases which, apparently, were the whole reason why he was being transferred. When he finally stepped out of the interrogation room, he found Sunggyu leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a slight grin on his face.

“Made it through the first hours of hell?” Sunggyu asked.

“He’s a real twat.” Leo said, gesturing back at the room.

“Well Kyungil can be rather annoying. He’s not an agent per say, but he’s our lead in paperwork…and interrogations, and debriefs, and well yeah you get it. He’s a do-it-all kind of guy.”

“Everything is so different here.” 

“Is it? I wasn’t aware.” Sunggyu said, pushing off the wall to join Leo as they headed back to their shared office. 

“I’ve been around for a decade and I’d grown used to sharing a bull pen with at least 10 other agents. Having an office for just the two of us is…odd.”

Sunggyu grinned. “It’s nice actually. Except for the cameras, but well nobody trusts anyone else here.”

Leo hummed. “When do we get our first assignment?”

“Later today. We’ve got time for lunch right now and then we’re going underground.”

“Underground? For what?”

Sunggyu’s expression brightened. “We get to play in our incredibly exciting weapons department. Everyone wants to see if you really are as good of a sharpshooter as we’ve heard.”

Leo raised an eyebrow. “What kinds of weapons do you have? How different is this Area from my old one?”

Sunggyu shrugged. “I have no idea how different it is, but we’ve got everything from crossbows, to heavy machine guns. Plenty of knives and swords too. It’s basically a man’s wet dream down there.”

He wasn’t exaggerating. When they made it downstairs about a half hour later and a ridiculously long elevator ride, there were weapons on racks, inside cases, and on display shelves. A short agent with wide rim glasses slipping off his nose perked up from where he was busy cataloging something on his tablet, shoving his glasses up on his face as he noticed Leo and Sunggyu. “You’re the new agent!” 

Leo nodded.

“Well this is exciting. You came on the perfect day. We just got in some new weapons and were hoping you could test some of them out for us. I’m Agent 418, but you can call me Jaeho.” He turned and walked down a long hallway and at Sunggyu’s gesture, Leo followed the shorter agent. Jaeho didn’t stop talking the whole way. “This is my office over here, I’m the head of the weapons department. Over here is our ammo storage. It used to just be one big storage unit but we ended up having to expand cuz we’ve started getting so much new shit lately. Here we have our practice range…” Leo tuned him out after that, able to figure out for himself what was what just based on his surroundings. “And this is our newest addition to the family.” Jaeho was saying, pulling out a hefty gun almost as tall as him.

Leo carefully took the weapon out of his hand, noting that it was lighter than it looked. “It’s awfully big.”

“Yeah but it’s got one hell of a punch.”

“Has it been used in the field yet?”

Jaeho shook his head. “No. It’s supposed to be used only for very specific cases.” He reached over, attaching a filled magazine to the butt of the weapon. “Doesn’t mean we can’t play with it though.” He gestured to the practice range. “This is the longest distance we’ve got for practice down here. Oh, and you’ll be wanting these.” He settled a pair of noise cancelling ear muffs onto Leo’s ears and rested a pair of safety goggles onto Leo’s nose, before passing a pair to Sunggyu, putting his own on afterwards. He gestured to Leo and he took that to mean he was clear to shoot.

Jaeho stepped well out of the way and Sunggyu did the same. Leo very carefully aimed at the dummy all the way at the end of the range, such an incredible distance away Leo was almost surprised a weapon could accurately reach that far. He aimed for the dummy’s head, locked the weapon against his shoulder and fired.

The recoil nearly toppled him and it took years of training for his finger to not slip and fire again. He glanced downrange and found that the head of the dummy was no longer there. He squinted in disbelief. He set the weapon on his shoulder again, settled his stance more firmly and aimed at the arm, his heart racing even as he prepared to shoot again. 

There was something incredibly thrilling of having such a powerful weapon in his hands. He pulled the trigger again and this time his eyes stayed locked on to his target and sure enough, the arm blew right off, smacking against the far wall before falling to the ground. “Damn,” he breathed, and then Jaeho was there, releasing the magazine and taking back the gun. Leo carefully took off his ear muffs and looked at Jaeho.

Jaeho was looking up at him, brimming with excitement. “You handle this thing like a pro. Last guy who tested it didn’t even hit the dummy. They weren’t lying when they said you have the best accuracy in the agency.” Jaeho said, putting the gun back into its case gently.

Leo bristled. “It’s nothing much. The weapon is actually incredibly impressive though.”

“Which hand do you write with?” He asked.

“I’m ambidextrous.”

“Oh boy then I’ve got just the thing for you.” Jaeho disappeared into one of the storage cabinets and Leo looked at Sunggyu.

“Is he always this talkative?”

“Everyone you’re going to meet today is. Jaeho is exceptionally so. He loves his guns man.”

“I noticed.”

“Here we go.” Jaeho said, returning. “It’s not anything new, but I figure you might like it. You strike me as the type to like bows.” He said, passing Leo a beautiful crossbow. “Why don’t you give this one a whirl.” Jaeho said with a grin.

 

\---  
Wonshik knew his heat was just hours away from hitting and he was beyond uncomfortable. Kuro would be home soon and Wonshik could already hear some of the pack betas milling around, ready to get in on the heat sex. Wonshik swallowed nervously as he finally scented Kuro coming home. The alpha pushed the door to Wonshik's room open and Wonshik straightened.

"You're nearly ready?"

"Ah yes. But I was...I had something I wanted to ask you."

Kuro looked slightly taken aback. Wonshik never stepped out of line or asked for anything. "Whatever it is, it must wait until after your heat."

Wonshik swallowed, anxious. "Actually it's about my heat. Alpha, I wanted to have your pups. And, I want them to only be yours. I...I would be ashamed if I had pups that weren't yours."

"Oh? You believe you're ready for pups again? It's only been six months and last time didn't go well now did it?" Kuro's words were rather harsh but Wonshik knew he was right. He'd miscarried the pups four months in and it had been a very disappointing experience for everyone involved.

"Honestly alpha I worried that I lost them because they weren't only yours. There were too many pups and I wonder if there were issues because of the different DNA mixing and fighting within me."

Kuro considered Wonshik for a moment. "You may be right. Five pups was likely too many. However, do you think you can actually pup for me? And only me? I'd be expecting at least two or three."

Wonshik swallowed anxiously. Honestly pregnancy was a gamble in and of itself and there was no guarantee that he would conceive just because he was expected to. Last time had been a very incredible fluke and Wonshik wasn't entirely sure his body was capable of conceiving again, no matter how volatile Kuro's seed might be. "I'd very much like to Kuro. I want you to be able to parade me around with a belly full of only your pups. Give you a litter of heirs you can be proud of."

"Do you even think you're fertile now? It took two years between litters last time."

Wonshik swallowed anxiously. "I hope so. I want to. I want to be perfect for you alpha."

Kuro fixed him with a steely expression. "You understand if you do not provide me with a litter or do not carry to full term that there will be severe consequences correct?"

Wonshik nodded, fear taking root in his core. "I know alpha."

"Tell me honestly Wonshik, are you asking this simply to avoid having the cocks of the entire pack inside you this heat? Are you being selfish about me or selfish about yourself and your own personal comfort?"

Wonshik knew he couldn't lie or Kuro would know and be more furious with him. "Honestly it's both. I want to be alone with just you so I can have a litter of heirs for you, but you're less rough with me when it's just the two of us. I'm not invincible Kuro and sometimes I'm afraid I'll break."

Kuro scoffed. "You won't break. Your hole is made to be filled. You beg for it every heat."

Wonshik stared at his hands, tips of his ears going red even as slick gushed out of him at the thought. "But your cock is the one I like best. Your knot fills me just how I need it. I want to fuck myself on your cock and impregnate myself with your seed." Wonshik felt disgusting and used even saying it, part of him lying through his teeth in a ploy to be less abused during his heat.

"I'll consent to it. But I will not do this again. If you do not pup for me, you will never be allowed this luxury and I will have you endure anything I wish of you. I will leave you alone for a heat with your hands and legs bound so you cannot relieve yourself in any way. Am I understood?"

Wonshik flashed back to one of his earliest heats. He had disobeyed Kuro just days before he was set to begin his heat and Kuro had left him all alone, aching and unable to satiate himself for the first day as punishment. Wonshik was not eager to experience that again. "Yes alpha."

"I will be gentle with you this heat, as gentle as can be expected, and I do expect to be rewarded for this gift I am giving you. You will pup for me Wonshik." It was a command Wonshik only hoped he could fulfill. His daily life was already hell and he worried that he was about to make it all worse for himself with this plan.

"Yes alpha." Wonshik managed.

"I will go let the others know to make themselves scarce. And then I am going to keep you on my knot until you're so full of my cum it leaks out of you for weeks."

Wonshik shuddered, from fear or excitement he wasn't sure. The Stockholm syndrome had set in two years into this and despite all the abuse, a part of Wonshik was still thrilled at the idea of being the center of his alpha's attention.

Kuro stepped out of the room and Wonshik already knew what Kuro would want as he stripped out of his clothes, turning onto his hands and knees, ass in the air waiting for his alpha to come back and take him.

He crossed his fingers, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, and waited for Kuro to return.

 

\---  
Leo groaned as he settled into a chair, knocking back a drink in one shot before refilling his glass. “Easy there.” Jinki said, putting his hand over the glass before Leo could fill it a third time.

“Let me have it this once Jinki. I already know you can take me home.”

Jinki frowned. “What’s gotten into you?”

Leo glanced up at him. “Can’t you just read my mind to figure that one out?” He knew he was sounding harsh, but Leo was worn out, wanting nothing more than to go home and sleep.

“You already know you’ve made your mind off limits to me. You’re going to have to tell me what’s on your mind. You know this.”

Leo sighed. “Let me have this drink. I want to be a bit buzzed.”

Jinki shrugged, moving his hand away and let Leo tip back a third glass. “Now tell me what’s up.”

“You’re aware I was transferred?” Leo asked.

“Yes.”

Leo groaned, burying his head in his arms. “It’s exhausting. We had our first official mission together yesterday and I’ve done more paperwork in the last week and a half than I’ve ever done in my life and I’ve answered so many questions.”

“What about your partner?”

“I mean he’s nice but he’s talkative. You know I’m not a talker, especially with new people.”

Jinki nodded. “Sure, but you’ll get used to him soon enough. 

“I suppose.”

“It’s not like you to complain though.”

Leo looked up. “That’s true. There’s just been so much to do and so much required of me and we’re on a stake out type mission tomorrow night and honestly don’t know if I can handle that much talking in one night again.”

Jinki laughed. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.”

“True.” Leo sighed. “We also had Hongbin’s vampire mate over a couple days ago.”

“Sounds exciting.”

“It was. He’s nice. Hongbin seems smitten.”

“And Sanghyuk?”

“He’s wary but accepting.”

“Is something else on your mind?”

Leo nodded. “I may have to take a break from all this for awhile.” Jinki eyed him for a moment, but Leo’s expression was deadly serious. “I’ve got way too much on my plate right now and I need some time to get settled into a new routine. I hope that’s okay.”

Jinki laughed. “You forget that you did the same thing when you first started work. You took a full four months off before you came back. You were itching for adventure when you did come back. I think you remember your hunts with Kibum.”

Leo hummed. “Yes. I am however thinking of having Sanghyuk replace me for the time being.”

Jinki brightened. “The experience would definitely be good for him. According to Taemin he is much like you were at his age.”

“I do not talk that much.” Leo snorted indignantly.

“No of course not, but he has the same spark you had.” Jinki leaned in, tucking a finger underneath Leo’s chin, turning him to look up at him. “You’ve lost your spark Taekwoon.” Jinki said softly.

Leo met his eyes. “I guess I have.” He whispered.

“You’ll get it back though, I’m sure. You’ll go home and go back to your spy work, and start getting the rest you need. And when you’ve begun to feel more like yourself, you’ll start to pay attention to Sanghyuk’s stories of what he’s doing at night with us and you’ll start to miss it. You’ll come back when you’re ready. You always do.” 

“Can you see the future now?” Leo asked, eyebrow raised.

“No. But it’d be delightful if I could. Might just win the lottery.” He teased.

“You’re too much.” Leo said.

“True. Now since it’s your last day on the job, why don’t you live a little.” Jinki pulled Leo out on the dance floor, and Leo let himself be moved by the pull of the music. He didn’t have it in him to tell Jinki he was quitting for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, this was supposed to be out a couple days ago but something came up and yeah. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. There's some very special content coming up very very soon and I'm excited for it. Stay tuned and I love you guys!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	11. "You are mine Jung Taekwoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do read the notes at the end. I have some very special notes for you all.

All of them were anxious to some effect. Leo had come home from work looking utterly exhausted, Sanghyuk had stayed in his room all day, and once Hongbin had gotten home from work, he had tittered around in the kitchen until Hakyeon was due to arrive. And then he began frantically cleaning everything. The counters were nearly sparkling when Sanghyuk came out of his room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Don’t scrub too hard or you’ll rub off the countertop.” Sanghyuk mumbled. “Did Taekwoon tell you I’m gonna be starting school next month?” Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk in surprise. “I take that as a no.”

“Who’s Taekwoon?"

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Ah. Oh. Yeah. Um…”

“I’m Taekwoon.” Leo said, stepping out of his room, letting the door click shut behind him softly. “You can call me that if you’d like. Though I’d prefer if Hakyeon not know my real name for awhile.”

“You told Sanghyuk before me? I’ve been your roommate for more than half a year.”

Leo shrugged. “I took him to work with me a couple days ago.”

“You _what?_ ” Hongbin spluttered.

Leo ignored him, heading into the living room. “He’s old enough to make decisions on his own. And it’s safe enough.”

“Whatever, can we get back to the school thing? First of all, why the fuck do I have to go back to school? I’d be so behind.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “School is a normal thing. You going out to nightclubs with the roommate I still don’t really know, is not.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “You know he’s actually really great once you get to know him. You just never tried to actually talk with him.”

“And what should I make of your foray into the world of nightclubs and the work that he does?” Hongbin said pointedly, arms crossed.

“It interests me. I like it. And I don’t like the taste of alcohol anyway.”

“You _gave_ him alcohol?” Hongbin burst out, rounding on Leo furiously.

“Stop.” Sanghyuk snapped. “Both of you. I’m not a child. I can make my own decisions. I wanted to go. I wanted someone like Leo to mentor me. To make me feel like what happened to me doesn’t change anything. That I’m not just a child who lost his parents too young. That I’m capable of being an alpha and making adult decisions. I’m not going to make the right ones every time, but at least Leo wants to guide me as I make them. I’d appreciate it if you would do the same or I’ll kick you out of my pack.” He said firmly, directing his last statement at Hongbin.

“I…” A knock on the door interrupted them. “He’s here.” Hongbin said.

“We’ll finish this talk later.” Sanghyuk said firmly, getting to his feet and opening the door. 

Hakyeon stood awkwardly in the doorway, a plastic container in his hands. He extended his hands, giving the container to Sanghyuk. “I baked cookies. These are for you.”

“You made cookies when you can’t even eat them?” Sanghyuk asked, stepping aside to let Hakyeon inside.

“I stress bake.” He shrugged, walking into the living room where both Hongbin and Leo stood up to shake his hand, the latter introducing himself in a quiet tone. Hakyeon sat down in the armchair to the side, noting how Hongbin and Sanghyuk sat beside each other on the couch while Leo hovered, eventually sitting own on the arm of the couch, not taking his eyes off of the vampire. Hakyeon thought he noticed a bulge underneath the leg of Leo’s pants by his ankle. A weapon most likely. He wouldn’t need it. Hakyeon had eaten before he’d arrived. “I suppose you all have a lot of questions?” Hakyeon asked.

Leo spoke up first. “I’m of the understanding that you are already aware of the fact that I work closely with a group of sorcerers.”

Hongbin looked somewhat surprised. “You what? _You weren't joking about that_?” He hissed.

Leo ignored him. “You are registered with them are you not?”

“I am. They are part of the reason I have not had fresh blood in the past four years.”

Leo hummed, waving his hand to let Hongbin and Sanghyuk know they were free to talk. Sanghyuk spoke first. “I understand you and Hongbin will most likely become mates in the future. Which I am okay with. However, you will need to become a part of my pack, and you must respect my position as alpha. You are not allowed to break the rules the sorcerers have already established for you, and if I decide I will add any of my own, you will be held to those as well.”

“A little authoritative now aren’t we?” Hongbin muttered.

“You’re the ones sending me to school again even though I am the leader of this pack.” Sanghyuk shot back. “One such rule I will impose on you even before this mating takes place, is you will not hurt either me or Leo. You are not to feed from either of us, though if you and Hongbin make arrangements of your own in that regard I will not forbid it.”

Hakyeon nodded. “Of course. I am familiar with how packs operate and I already do respect you as alpha. I do hope you understand my reasoning for not having gone to see you when you were growing up. “

Sanghyuk straightened slightly. “I can understand it, however I cannot forgive the fact that you never reached out to me. I would have accepted contact through phone or email, even if we never met in person. But I am willing to let you into my life now. I apologize for the fact that I was harsh to you in our first meeting. I was understandably hurt by the news.”

“And I am sorry that it happened the way it did.”

“Moving on to practical matters, what can you tell us about being a vampire?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Ah.” Hakyeon sat up straighter. “Well, I’ve been living off of bagged blood for a few years. It works well enough, though it does not satisfy me the way fresh blood does. I work a 9-5 job in a law firm. I generally must have my meals at 8 and 6 every day.”

“And if you don’t?” Hongbin asked.

“It starts to become dangerous. I keep a cooler with a couple blood bags in my car just to be safe.”

“Will it be beneficial to you to keep some here for when you visit?” Sanghyuk asked.

“If you don’t mind, yes it would.” At Sanghyuk’s nod, Hakyeon relaxed slightly. “I do appreciate it. I’ve not really had any real friends since my turning. It’s rather nice to be able to have someone else be even remotely concerned about my well being. I assure you that I have abided by the rules established by the sorcerers since they found me, and I have not stooped to my baser instincts since I was turned. I have never killed anyone, nor do I ever intend to.”

“I know. I trust you. I want to get to know you Hakyeon.”

“How do you feel about bowling?”

Hongbin lit up suddenly. “I fucking love bowling!” He burst out.

Hakyeon laughed. “Well at least now I know where to take you on dates.” He teased. “But I was asking Sanghyuk.”

Sanghyuk looked pensive, taking a moment before responding. “I’m pretty good at it, but I’m wondering if perhaps you would go with me to my old family home some time. I haven’t been there since I buried my parents and lost everything, but I’d like to visit there with you. Especially since I’m sure you might want to visit our father’s grave.”

Hakyeon nodded. “I’d love that.”

“I’m not ready yet, but perhaps in a few months.”

“Whenever you’re ready for it. If you don’t mind my asking, why did you lose everything? I’m assuming you had a lot of property.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Yeah. I’m still 16. Our pack was attacked by a rogue pack. I’d just presented as an alpha when my father was killed, and when the authorities showed up it took awhile for me to convince them that I killed in self defense. But I was too young and inexperienced to keep the property, and I had no pack to lead so I was denied the right to my own land.”

Hakyeon chewed his lip for a moment. “I’m going to look into it, I want to see if perhaps I can get that land back for you.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. You’re my family after all, and you deserve to have what is rightfully yours. I can’t promise it’ll work out, but I will do everything I can.”

“Oh my god thank you!” Sanghyuk burst out, suddenly rushing forward to give Hakyeon a hug. 

Hakyeon laughed, ruffling Sanghyuk’s hair lightly and returning the hug with a smile. “Anything for you, my alpha.” He said softly.

 

\---  
“That went really well.” Hakyeon said, standing outside the building with Hongbin. 

The beta looked a bit nervous. “Yeah. It’s really great what you’re going to do for Sanghyuk. He’s lost a lot and I don’t honestly think I’ve seen him this happy since we met him.”

Hakyeon grinned. “He deserves the best. He’s got a pure heart.”

“And I don’t?” Hongbin teased.

Hakyeon shrugged. “I don’t know.” His tone was light. “You seemed awfully curious about whether or not I can live off of your blood.”

Hongbin flushed. “It’s…it’s a valid question isn’t it? I mean I’m a wolf, and you’re a vampire and we’re mates and—”

Hakyeon shut him up by pressing a finger against Hongbin’s lips. “Shh dearest. Do you want an answer to that question?”

“You know the answer?” Hongbin asked.

Hakyeon laughed, a soft clear sound and Hongbin found himself wanting to hear Hakyeon’s laugh more often. “No, but we can find out now can’t we?”

“How?” Hongbin asked.

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “If I bite you right now of course.”

“Oh. _Oh!_ ” Hongbin flushed to the tips of his ears. “I guess we can. Uh...”

“We don’t have to.”

“No. We can. I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Embarrassed?” Hakyeon teased.

“Aren’t you? We haven’t even kissed yet.” Hongbin insisted.

A look crossed Hakyeon’s face and Hongbin was suddenly nervous. Hakyeon’s expression spelled trouble. And then Hakyeon leaned in, pressing a light kiss to Hongbin’s lips. “There.” He whispered. “We’ve kissed now haven’t we? Now can we get to the part where I bite you?”

“Um…sure. Just…you know that’s how wolves mate right? What if it makes us mates?”

“Would that be such a terrible thing?” Hakyeon asked, voice light.

Hongbin shook his head. "I guess not. It’s a bit sudden. I’ve known you for less than a week.”

“And from what my mother told me, most wolves mate the same day they meet. According to that, we’re awfully behind schedule already.”

Hongbin spluttered. “You’re—you can’t just say things like that.” He insisted.

Hakyeon shrugged. “It’s up to you Hongbinnie. Shall I bite you now darling?”

Hongbin swallowed. “Yes.” He breathed. “Please Hakyeon, bite me.”

Hakyeon pulled Hongbin close to him, and the wolf realized they were standing in a secluded corner, the darkness offering them privacy Hongbin was suddenly glad for. Hakyeon’s lips pressed a gentle kiss the side of Hongbin’s neck. A thrill ran up Hongbin’s spine as he felt Hakyeon’s fangs suddenly scrape along his skin, not enough to break the skin, but enough to warn him of the danger of baring his neck for Hakyeon. And then the vampire bit down.

It hurt. More than Hongbin wanted to admit. And then the pain ebbed and pleasure danced through him. “Oh fuck.” He moaned, his hips jerking forward of their own accord, and _oh_ Hakyeon was hard. Hongbin could hear Hakyeon swallowing. A few swallows later and Hakyeon was licking over the wounds, stepping away. Hakyeon smirked, a trickle of blood dripping down his lip. “I take it you liked that?” He said in a husky tone.

“ _Fuck_.” Hongbin replied. He latched onto Hakyeon’s lips, grinding their crotches together, groaning as Hakyeon held Hongbin by the hips, keeping their bodies pressed close. Hongbin’s back smacked against a wall and Hakyeon groaned, licking into Hongbin’s mouth. 

Hongbin was embarrassed by how quickly he came, flinging his head back against the brick wall painfully. Hakyeon followed a moment later, burying his face into Hongbin’s shoulder, muffling his moan as he came. “God.” He breathed. “I haven’t cum in my pants since I was like fifteen.”

Hongbin managed a breathy laugh. “Me either. I take it you liked it?” He asked.

“The blood or the orgasm?” Hakyeon teased.

“Both.” Hongbin shrugged.

“Yes to both. Fuck you taste fucking amazing. Now tell me Hongbin. Did we end up mating?”

Hongbin shook his head. “I don’t think so. Everything still feels the same. But fuck I don’t think it’ll take long before I’ll want to. Everything about that was fantastic.”

“I agree. Now I think I’d better get home.” He gestured at his pants. “Things are a bit sticky, and I’m sure you’ll be wanting a shower of your own.”

Hongbin grinned. “Yeah I suppose so. Call me when you get cleaned up?”

Hakyeon nodded. “Of course. Should I video chat you when I get out of the shower?” He winked and laughed when Hongbin flushed again. “I’m just kidding, but I’ll call you. Goodnight Hongbin.”

Hongbin smiled, leaning in for one last kiss before Hakyeon walked away. Hongbin stayed where he was for a few more minutes, catching his breath and trying to catalogue everything that happened. Holy fuck that had been amazing. And when he returned to the apartment, he pointedly ignored Sanghyuk’s grossed out expression as he scented Hongbin. Hongbin slipped into the shower, his hand wrapping around his cock again as he let himself remember the sounds Hakyeon had made. And if he pressed his fingers against the bite on his shoulder as he came, well who could blame him. 

 

\---  
Leo groaned, arching up into the man fucking him. His hands gripped tightly onto the man’s hips. “Fuck.” He whispered. 

“Say my name.” The man above him said firmly.

“I…I don’t know your name.”

“It’s Jaehwan.” He replied.

“Fuck Jaehwan.”

“You like my cock?” Jaehwan asked, his tone borderline dangerous. Leo nodded, swallowing harshly, gasping as Jaehwan brushed his tongue over one of Leo’s nipples. “You’re so sensitive for me, just like I knew you would be.”

Leo didn’t pay attention to what that meant; he was close and as Jaehwan wrapped a hand around his cock, nothing mattered anymore. Leo moaned, his spine arching as he suddenly came hard. “Oh fuck. Jaehwan fuck.”

Jaehwan’s expression was dark suddenly. “You are mine Jung Taekwoon. _Mine._ ”

Leo’s eyes shot open in shock and he sat upright in bed, sweating profusely. He was alone. His own cum stained the sheets and his eyes widened. He shoved the sheets off of himself, flicking on the light in the room and digging through the papers on his desk, pulling out the one Taemin had given him about the incubus. He blanched, sinking into his chair with a horrified expression. 

_A sex demon is able to instill dreams upon its prey, forcing an orgasm out of them when they cannot otherwise have the one they desire. These dreams_ are _real. The give the demon more power over their prey. Should one reach completion during one of these dreams, they belong to the demon entirely._

Leo anxiously searched for another page, one that showed what the incubi looked liked. 

_Lee Jaehwan, Incubi aged 187_

Leo’s eyes widened in shock. That was the man from his dream, he realized, horrified. He stumbled into the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet, disgust rising within him. This was so wrong. He stood up, flushed the toilet, washed his face, and brushed his teeth, trying to squash the unease inside him.

Leo returned to his room, stripping the sheets and remaking his bed. He was afraid to shut his eyes, afraid for sleep to claim him and to have Jaehwan once again appear in his dreams.

And when he awoke the next morning, sheets stained once again, Leo knew Taemin had been right. Being a creature specialist was too dangerous for him. Leo had never been more afraid in his life. No matter how dangerous his spy job had been or would be, Leo had never once been in a situation where he genuinely had no idea what to do. Part of him knew he should talk to Taemin or Jinki about what had happened, but embarrassment coursed through him and he squashed that idea down. No. Leo was going to stop working nights for good. It was safer that way.

 

\---  
Jaehwan grinned, blinking his eyes open. 

“It worked?” Wonho asked.

“Yes.” Jaehwan breathed. “He’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some very special Halloween notes for all of you.  
> -If you hadn’t noticed, there is now a part 4 in this series featuring Shinee! There will be no set pattern for how I update, mostly a self indulgent fic that I wanted to share with you. I’ve had the idea to write a Shinee bit since I first brought them into the Vixx fic and well, I hope you guys like it.  
> -Also, I have thought through the next couple fics in the series and I would like to share my plans with you guys. As you may have noticed I apparently enjoy having multiple projects to work on at the same time so my future plans will also involve 2 fics being published at the same time. The 5th and 6th fics in the series will be Monsta X and Infinite, followed by the BTS sequel series (featuring Taekook) at 7th, and Knk at 8th. I have some potential plans for History, Btob, Exo, and Seventeen, but none of them are actually solid plans and may never come to fruition.  
> -I just wanted to share with you my plans, thank you all for your devotion and dedication in following this series, and I hope you all enjoy what’s next to come. I love you all! Thanks for reading, enjoy the special Halloween updates (triple update, idk how I managed it), and I’ll see you next time! :)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	12. "You can’t change who you fall in love with"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple warnings for this chapter. As usual, some spoilers ahead, but nothing too telling. I may just tag all the warnings I've added so far but idk yet.  
> Warnings: homophobia, bullying, and references to non-consensual (dream) sex
> 
> Also, I've officially switched over to referring to Leo by his real name because I couldn't really think of a good time to do so and he's the only one who is still going by a stage name sooo...yeah. It kinda breaks the natural flow I've set up but it's either rewrite the previous 11 chapters or keep calling him Leo and I didn't want to do either so...Taekwoon it is. Hope this doesn't confuse you guys at all...oh well. (tho I kinda tried to make the transition seem reasonable. About a month of time has passed between this chapter and the last one so....)

Sanghyuk made sure everyone else knew he was pissed off about the whole school thing. But despite trying to use the alpha thing on Taekwoon, the oldest member of the pack held his ground. His only consolation was that Taekwoon had offered to let him take on his old job. Twice a week Sanghyuk would meet with a couple of the sorcerers Taekwoon knew, and would learn about other creatures and how to deal with them. The only catch was that he couldn't start until he agreed to attend school, so Sanghyuk did so begrudgingly.

His first day Taekwoon drove him and Sanghyuk made sure Taekwoon knew he was mad. He slammed the car door shut behind him, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and stalked up the steps. He was early. He still had to meet with the principal, so he carefully made his way through the halls, asking a teacher for directions when he realized he was entirely lost.

He was a few minutes late for their scheduled meeting but his principal didn't seem to mind particularly. She gestured for him to sit in one of the plush chairs she had in her office and handed him a schedule. "Most of your classes will be held in the same room. Another student with the same classes as you has offered to show you around. He should be here in a few minutes."

Sanghyuk sat up, nervous suddenly. "How soon until exams?" He asked.

"Five weeks. However you'll need to stay late today for a placement test, to make sure you'll be ready for them. If you won't be and you do not think you can catch up in time, then we will allow for you to take the test at a later date, altered of course so you will not have a chance to know any answers. I understand that you went through a personal tragedy recently and that is the reason you are starting the semester late."

"Yeah."

"If you need counseling, we offer those services."

"Thank you." Sanghyuk said softly.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later. A slightly chubby-cheeked student stepped through the door, his tie slightly crooked, and his hair a bit messy, but he was smiling, eyes bright. He bowed at the principal politely and reached over to shake his hand. "I'm Seungkwan."

“Sanghyuk,” he said as he got to his feet to greet Seungkwan.

The other boy’s eyes widened. “Holy fuck you’re tall.” He breathed. The principal cast Seungkwan a sharp glare but didn’t comment.

“Uh yeah, it’s a genetic thing I guess.”

“Seungkwan will be leading you around, getting you to your classes on time and familiarizing you with the layout of the school.”

“The only class we don’t share is science. I’m a year ahead. But I’ll get you to the right classroom and pick you up afterwards. I’ve been given permission to leave my class a few minutes early because my classroom is on the other side of the school.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

Seungkwan smiled. “Of course.”

“The room you’ll be taking your placement test is marked on the bottom of the page and Seungkwan will be able to take you to it at the end of the day. I expect the test should take less than an hour so if you need to let your ride home know, go ahead and let them know now. We have a strict no electronics policy at the school so you will need to leave your phone powered off and in your backpack until after school hours. Is that understood?” Sanghyuk nodded and listened as he was instructed on the various workings of the school. Ten minutes before classes were to start, they were dismissed and the two boys walked side by side down the hallway.

“So, you’re a transfer student?”

“Is that what they told you?” 

Seungkwan shrugged. “Yeah.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “I didn’t start the school year actually. Well I did. I attended the first day and then…I lost my parents and I haven’t gotten back since.”

Seungkwan patted Sanghyuk’s shoulder apologetically. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t know me but if you wanna talk to someone I’m here for you.”

Sanghyuk smiled. “I appreciate it. I’m doing okay. I’m living with my…I guess they’re kinda my brothers. They took me in afterwards and we’ve been working through stuff together.”

“That’s good.”

“They didn’t ask me before enrolling me again. I’m still upset about it. School sucks you know?”

Seungkwan grinned. “Don’t I know it. Oh, I’ll warn you. Our history teacher likes pop quizzes. One a week but you can’t ever tell which day. Keeps us on our toes but you ought to know.”

“What’s our first class?” Sanghyuk asked, glancing down at the schedule.

“History.” Seungkwan said, pushing a door open. “We’ve got assigned seats but this one was unoccupied so it’s yours now.”

“What about you?”

“I’m on the other side of the room but its alright. A cute girl sits next to you.” He winked.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “I hadn’t even thought about dating.”

“Well she’s the prettiest girl in our grade, so you’d better start thinking about it.” Seungkwan teased. 

Sanghyuk grinned, dropping into his seat and pulling out the notebook Hongbin had bought for him. 

 

\--- 

Taekwoon slammed the door behind him, causing Hongbin to start, nearly spilling his drink. “I thought you were going to work.” He said.

“I _was_ but we got a mission last minute and it’s some overnight bullshit stakeout thing in Busan so we need to bring overnight stuff and I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Sucks. Hyuk has a test at the end of the day so he’s gotta stay late too. Maybe I should be prepared for something shitty to happen.”

Taekwoon shot him a glance. “So you weren’t aware of your tire having a flat?”

Hongbin’s eyes widened. “What? No.”

Taekwoon shrugged. “I’ll call a tow truck for it. I’ll get my partner to pick me up from a fast food place. You can use my car.”

“Thanks. You’re still not trusting the guy yet?”

“Nope. Never trusted anyone in that facility and I won’t start now.” He disappeared into his room, coming out a few minutes later with a small suitcase.

“Isn’t the shit you do at that job dangerous?”

Taekwoon frowned. “Yeah.”

“So you don’t trust your own partner to watch your back?”

“You don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

“I’m a wolf. Being in a pack means watching each other’s backs, even if you don’t know them that well yet. I get that you don’t trust him, or us, but you gotta learn that there are people in your life who care about you and have your safety in mind. You can trust us you know.”

“Wasn’t the whole using my real name thing not enough proof that I trust you and Sanghyuk?”

“It’s a step. Just keep it in mind. Even if your partner is annoying, he’s got your back and expects to have yours.”

Taekwoon grumbled. “I’ll think about it. Remember the phone rule. Having my work cell number is for emergencies only.”

“I know. I heard the last five lectures. Be safe.”

Taekwoon shut the door with a soft “thanks” and was gone. Hongbin leaned back on the couch and pulled out his phone. “Mr. Scowl just left and your baby brother is at school today. Wanna come over?” Hongbin grinned. “Okay, see you in a bit Hakyeonnie.”

 

\---  
“You’re late.”

Sunggyu spluttered. “I’m two minutes late. I had to stop and get gas and this place is awfully out of the way.” He waited as Taekwoon put his bag on the floor of the backseat and then climbed in the passenger seat. “What’s the story behind the whole not driving yourself thing?”

“Roommate needed the car.”

“I still don’t know your whole roommate situation.”

“And I don’t know why it matters.”

Sunggyu shrugged, pulling onto the main road. “It doesn’t. But I don’t understand why you’re in a perpetually bad mood.”

“I am not.”

Sunggyu glanced over. “You’re scowling.”

“So?”

“It proves my point.”

“Does not.”

“Are you going through a break up? Lose some stock? Your pet died?”

Taekwoon exhaled sharply through his nose. “None of those things. And my pet snake is actually doing quite well.”

“You have a pet snake. Why am I not surprised?”

“It was my roommate’s pet. I liked it more. And what does liking snakes say about a person? Birds are annoying, cats are assholes, and dogs shed. Reptiles make the best pets.”

Sunggyu raised his eyebrow. “You feel that way about animals?”

“No, I’m paraphrasing my roommate’s words. And my roommates are basically allergic to dogs and cats cuz of their stupid genetics so even if I wanted I couldn’t get one.”

“You could still get a bird.”

“No, birds are still annoying.”

Sunggyu laughed. “Okay but you gotta tell me more about your roommates. At least tell me how many there are.”

“Two, but one of them is dating and his boyfriend is thinking about moving in.”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow. “And how’s that going over?”

“Well he’s my other roommate’s half-brother so it’s not.”

“Complicated.”

“Mm.” Taekwoon leaned back in his seat and fell silent. They were silent until they reached their destination. They checked into a motel and left their bags inside, changing into their bulletproof vests and stocking up on weapons.

“Now we wait.” Sunggyu said, phone out, awaiting orders.

“I hate this part.” Taekwoon grumbled.

 

\---  
Sanghyuk finally packed his bags up at the end of the day, having sent Hongbin a text earlier in the day to let him know he would be done late. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way out of the halls. The late afternoon sunshine was warm and he made his way across the courtyard. His head jerked suddenly when he scented blood. He followed his nose and walked around the back of the school. He heard the voices before he saw the owners of them.

“Take it like a man faggot.” A hateful voice said. Sanghyuk could hear punches being thrown and as he rounded a corner, he could see a boy about his age on the ground, blood dripping from his nose while a group of boys stood around him, taking turns kicking him.

Sanghyuk had to force his wolf down as he firmly latched onto the shoulder of the leader of the group, pulling him away from the group and the boy on the ground. “Take your hands off of him.” He growled.

“Aw is this your boyfriend? How cute. Do you always make other people fight your battles?” The leader said tauntingly. 

“Back off before I report this.” Sanghyuk said firmly.

“Oooh, I’m so scared, new kid in school wants to ‘report’ us.” He said in a teasing voice. He locked eyes with Sanghyuk, firm. “You’ve picked on the wrong people. You should have left this alone.”

“And you should stop being a homophobic asshole.” Sanghyuk spat, pushing the other boy back, not holding back his strength, sending him flying back several paces. “Go away before I hurt you.”

“You might be tall, but you’re scrawny and outnumbered.”

A pulse beat in Sanghyuk’s forehead. “Go. Away.” He said, voice dripping with authority.

For the first time, something akin to fear appeared in the other boy’s eyes. “Fine. But you won’t always be around to protect him. Learn your place new kid. Come on, let’s go.”

Sanghyuk waited until the other boys were out of sight to turn around to the boy on the ground. “I’m sorry. Let me help.” He pulled a tissue out of his backpack and passed it to the other boy who pressed it underneath his nose.

“Thanks. I’m Hyungwon.”

“Sanghyuk. Are you hurt badly?”

Hyungwon shook his head. “Not anything I’m not used to.”

“Can I see?” Sanghyuk insisted, gesturing towards Hyungwon’s shirt.

“I guess.” He tugged his shirt up and Sanghyuk sucked in a breath at the obvious bruises on Hyungwon’s sides. 

Sanghyuk pressed a hand to the bruise, jerking it away when Hyungwon’s face scrunched up in pain. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Do you have somewhere to be right now?” Sanghyuk asked, helping Hyungwon to his feet and passing him his backpack.

“No. My dad doesn’t even notice if I’m not home.”

“You could come over for awhile if you wanted.”

Hyungwon looked startled by the offer. “That’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Then at least let me give you a lift home.”

“Okay.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, noting that Hongbin had texted a few minutes ago, letting him know he had arrived. “My ride is here, come on.”

“Why are you doing this?” Hyungwon asked as they walked.

“Because you don’t deserve that kind of treatment. Nobody does. I could have kicked their asses if I wanted to. Next time I will.”

“You really shouldn’t.”

“They’re bullies Hyungwon. Tattling on them won’t do anything and beating them up won’t either. Doesn’t mean they don’t deserve it. Have they done this before?”

Hyungwon shrugged.

“That’s a yes.” Sanghyuk stopped in his tracks, resting a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “I’ll make this stop. Trust me.”

Hyungwon shook his head. “You’re wasting your time.”

They exited the school gates to find Hongbin leaning against Taekwoon’s car. “Where’s your car?” Sanghyuk asked curiously.

“It got a flat. And Taek is working overnight so it’s just you and me tonight kid. Who’s this?”

“Hyungwon, this is my roommate Hongbin, Bean this is my new friend Hyungwon. I offered to give him a lift.”

“What? This isn’t my car!”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “He won’t mind. Or should I drive?”

“Absolutely not.” Hongbin eyed Hyungwon closely. “Were you boys in a fight?”

Sanghyuk smiled sweetly. “Nope.” He said, popping the p. 

“You’re lying to me.”

“And you’re shorter than me. Your point?”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Okay, where to?”

“Actually…is that offer still up to study at yours?” Hyungwon asked.

“Sure. Homeward bound Hongbinnie.”

“I’m going to backhand you.” Hongbin muttered.

Sanghyuk chuckled. “So, how old are you?”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks.” He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sanghyuk cocked his head to the side. “You sound concerned.”

“I just don’t know what to expect I guess.” Hyungwon said, falling quiet and looking out the window.

Hongbin met Sanghyuk’s eyes in the rear view mirror and Sanghyuk shrugged.

 

\---  
“Welcome to our home.” Sanghyuk said brightly, dumping his backpack on the couch and inviting Hyungwon to do the same.

Hongbin scoffed. “You’re still the newbie around here. What do you guys want for dinner?”

They looked to Hyungwon who shrugged. “Anything is fine.”

“I’ll do the dishes tonight and make dinner tomorrow. Thanks Bean.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah.”

Sanghyuk stopped halfway to his bedroom. “Was Hakyeon over?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You can’t just do that when I’m at school. We’ve talked about how I feel about him.”

“And you know your opinion isn’t going to change him moving in eventually.”

Sanghyuk frowned. “We’ll talk about this later.” He turned away from Hongbin and led Hyungwon down the hallway. “Here’s my room.” He said as he pushed the door open. 

“It’s nice.”

“It’s the smallest room, but it’s mine and I like it.” Sanghyuk said, dropping onto the bed and patting the space next to him. Hyungwon settled on the bed, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Did you want me to do anything about your bruise?”

“No thank you. It’s fine. Doesn’t really hurt.”

“Okay. What’s on your mind?” Sanghyuk asked softly.

“Is your roommate…” He gestured with his hands.

“Gay? Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Is that a problem?” Sanghyuk asked in concern.

“What? No. I’m just not used to people not…I guess not caring about it.”

“You can’t change who you fall in love with.”

Hyungwon frowned. “I wish I could.”

Sanghyuk shook his head. “No don’t think like that. People are just assholes who don’t know what they’re talking about or care about anyone else but themselves. My problems with Hongbin and Hakyeon don’t have anything to do with them being gay. Hakyeon is my half-brother who wasn’t in my life until recently. I haven’t exactly forgiven him for not being around for me when I needed him.”

“Oh.”

“You’re in a safe place here you know. I know we don’t know each other yet but I’m here for you and support you no matter what.”

“Thanks. It means a lot.”

Sanghyuk smiled. “Of course. You’re always welcome here. You can come over and study whenever you want.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

A knock on the door surprised them. “Dinner’s ready.”

“You up for studying afterwards though? I have a shit ton of catching up to do.”

Hyungwon grinned. “Sure thing. And thank you again. For everything.”

 

\---  
Jaehwan stretched lazily, moving into the sunlight that was warming his bed. “How’d you sleep?” Wonho asked from the doorway.

“Marvelously.”

Wonho rolled his eyes. “It’s nearly noon. You up for me having a quick snack?”

Jaehwan shrugged, rolling out of bed slowly. “Sure.”

“So is it working? The dream sex thing?”

“Yep. Do you want the details?” He asked with a smirk.

“God no.” Wonho said, furling his nose.

“Don’t act so disgusted. Wasn’t it just a few weeks ago you were gagging for my dick?”

Wonho snorted. “As if.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I mean he’s mine completely. He can’t touch himself without me knowing. But he doesn’t strike me as a young man so he doesn’t often pleasure himself.”

“Gross.”

Jaehwan shot him a look. “You want lunch or not?”

“Oh so now I only get to feed if I listen to your gross stories about your little sex pet?”

“Yes, now let me finish. If I wanted I could have him every night. But every other night suffices. He fights it but that just makes it so much sweeter. He wants to resist the way I make him feel, but he can’t.”

“That sounds dodgy and non-consensual.”

“And what would you say your feasting on humans is? Pleasant and desired? I only go along with it cuz you’re my best friend.”

Wonho smacked him. “You go along with it because you like the mood it puts me in afterwards.”

Jaehwan shrugged. “I’m a sex demon, what’d you expect?”

“I don’t know.”

“The only thing that bothers me about the arrangement I have with my Taekwoon is that it’s not entirely real. I want to actually hold him beneath me, feast on his pleasure. It’s so easy with you, you’re so willing. He’s not, and he won’t be.”

“You’ll win him over. If you forgot, I disliked you more than you despised me in the beginning, and look where we are now.”

“I’m lunch and you’re my dinner. The only difference is…” there was a sudden gleam in Jaehwan’s eyes, “that I get dessert.”

Wonho rolled his eyes. “You’re gross. Now let me feed, I have a life you know and I’m going out afterwards.”

“You’re not staying for the fun part?”

Wonho raised an eyebrow. “Blood _is_ the fun part; at least for me.”

“Fair point. Okay vampy, let’s get this over with.” Jaehwan said, tugging the collar of his shirt to the side.

 

\---  
Wonshik rested a protective hand against his belly. “Alpha.” He breathed softly, knowing Kuro would come for him.

“What is it?”

“I’ve pupped for you alpha.” Wonshik breathed. “Three of them, all yours.”

A smile crossed Kuro’s face and he knelt down in front of Wonshik, gently tugging Wonshik’s hand away from his bare belly and replacing it with his own. “You’ve done so well my omega. But you know this isn’t the end of this. You must still birth me these pups.”

“I know. And I will. I feel them so strong within me. I’m going to birth you a litter fit for an alpha.”

Kuro caught Wonshik’s lips in a kiss. “Good. Would you like to warm my bed tonight?”

Wonshik looked up at Kuro as he got to his feet. “Yes please.” He rose to his feet, following Kuro out of the safety of his own room, hoping his alpha couldn’t sense his reluctance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize there was such a delay in updates. There's been a lot of random shit going on in my life and it's been awfully stressful so I don't always feel up to writing. Also, I wrote around 20k words total in the span of a week and it burned me out. But this is a bit of a longer chapter (I just kept adding to it), so I hope this makes up for it. And adding Seungkwan was rather unexpected. But there still won't be a seventeen fic. They'll just be supporting characters throughout the series. Introducing Hyungwon! I've planned for him to be a part of this fic since I started thinking it out and it's about time he showed up. I hope you guys enjoy this and I'll try to get back to updating more frequently.  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	13. "You've got your land back"

“It’s quite simple really. Now, to this, add a pinch of salt, no less than two toad eyes, a dollop of mustard paste, and wait for it to simmer before adding the rest of the ingredients.”

Sanghyuk made a face at the other bowls spread over the table. “Is the order actually important?”

“Of course it’s important. Add the wrong thing at the wrong time and it could blow up in your face. Or you could hex yourself.”

“I feel like this would be less weird if some of these ingredients were…normal things.”

Minho laughed. “They are, to me. And it’s not like you’d want to put this in your lasagna or something.”

“Blood licorice. Who even names these things?”

Minho shrugged. “It tastes better than real licorice. But if you were to eat it with anything else in my spice cabinet it could kill you.”

“You actually eat some of this stuff?”

“Depends. I’ve gotten hungry working on some of this stuff late at night.”

There was a soft rap on the door and Minho called out an answer. Kibum stepped into the room. “I got that spice, or whatever it is, that you were looking for.”

“Ah, where was it?”

Kibum shot him a glare. “South America. Specifically Peru, on a mountain, inside a cave. Taemin had to teleport us there.”

“Ah. Well if Sanghyuk wasn’t here I would have gone myself. You know that.”

“Taemin would still have had to go.” Kibum held out a plastic tupperware, the modern container posing quite a contrast to the goopy brown paste clinging to the walls. 

“Taemin likes to travel.” Minho said nonchalantly. “Thank you Kibum.”

Kibum grunted. “If he wasn’t drained from that he’d be coming in to watch. As it is, I have no desire to be here when that thing explodes.”

Minho scoffed. “You know I wouldn’t make Sanghyuk’s first potion be one that explodes.”

Kibum leaned over, peering into the pot on the burner, the clumpy liquid spurting a small bubble out. “And if he were to accidently add too much of what I just brought you, you very well know that it could blow up this entire house.”

“Precisely why I have this entire room warded against that kind of thing.”

Kibum rolled his eyes, looking over at Sanghyuk. “When you’re done in here do you think you’d be up to going out with me? It’s just a simple hunt. A feral vamp that needs to be put down, but I’d like for you to come along.”

“I’m the shiny new toy aren’t I?” Sanghyuk asked with a grin. “Sure. I’ll come find you.”

“Alright.” Kibum waved and left the room.

Minho tapped Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Okay it’s ready. Go ahead and add the Dragon Ivy now. Careful, don’t rush it.”

Sanghyuk picked up the strangely shaped leaf. It had the texture of an ivy leaf, but was very similarly shaped to a dragon. “Were dragons ever real?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Only the ones in the ocean.”

Sanghyuk’s eyebrows raised and he carefully pushed the leaf down in the middle of the bubbling paste. “So they didn’t breathe fire?”

“Of course not. They lived in the ocean, how would they breathe fire?”

“I was just asking. Dragons are in books and I wondered if they were ever real.”

“I wish. That would have been a fascinating thing. Okay here, this is what Kibum brought. It’s called Chussioso. Only add a very tiny amount, right in the center of the leaf. And then step back because it will spit out a spark and you don’t want that in your face.”

Sanghyuk nodded, using the tiny little eyedropper to add the foul scented brown paste to the middle of the leaf. He stepped back, and a split second later a quick snap of fire spit straight up nearly eye level before fizzing out. 

“Good, good, now you add a little bit of cinnamon.”

Sanghyuk did as he was told and was handed a wooden spoon. “Stir it up. The leaf should dissolve fairly quickly and as soon as it does, you need to take it off the heat and put it into this bottle.”

“And then it’s finished?”

“Yes.”

“You still haven’t told me what this potion does.”

Minho grinned. “I’ll tell you after you’ve drank it.”

Sanghyuk eyed him warily. “I have school tomorrow. I can’t show up with like, an extra leg.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll like the results of this potion. Finished?”

Sanghyuk nodded, noting that there were no more leaf bits in the liquid anymore and he turned off the burner, picking up the pot and very carefully pouring it into the glass bottle that Minho was holding. When the last bits of the potion had been transferred to the bottle, Minho carefully capped it and then set it aside. “It needs a few moments to cool. You did well. Didn’t overthink it, didn’t second guess yourself or me, and you’ve successfully made your first potion.”

“It smells terrible.”

“Very few potions actually smell good. There is one, it’s actually a poison, but it smells like nutmeg and fig leaves and that’s why it was always easy to kill someone with it. It smells sweet, tasty.”

“Have you ever done that?”

“No. But I have crafted poisons that were used for ill. It happens when you’re in charge of potions in a kingdom.”

“You lived in a castle?”

“More than one.” He pulled the cork off of the bottle and sniffed it, pensive, before passing it to Sanghyuk. “Drink it. Do it in one shot and then close your eyes. Don’t spit it out, it won’t make you vomit.”

“It smells terrible.”

“Yes, but you’ll like the results, I promise.”

Sanghyuk tentatively smelled the liquid again. It had gone from a sticky black paste into a almost soft gray liquid, moving much the way water actually would, despite still clinging to the walls of the bottle somewhat thickly. He carefully set the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and swallowing. His throat worked the potion down in two movements, and he sputtered when he was finished.

“Close your eyes.” Minho said, voice sounding like a warning.

Sanghyuk did so, stretching out his hand still holding the bottle, and Minho took it away from him. “When do I open them?” He asked. Minho didn’t get a chance to answer as a burst of light lit up behind his eyelids, brighter than the sun.

“It won’t blind you, if that’s what you’re afraid. Just give it a moment.”

Sanghyuk swallowed, the taste gone from his mouth, nervousness clawing at him, the potion sitting heavy in his belly. When the burning lights disappeared from his vision, he opened his eyes carefully. “Nothing is any different.” He said, confused.

Minho shrugged. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Uh, late?”

“Kibum is outside in the backyard, waiting for you to be ready for your first hunt. See ya later.”

“But…Minho, what did I drink?”

Minho smiled, not giving him a response and gently pushing him towards the door. Sanghyuk frowned, walking down the hallways and outside. Kibum looked up at him. “Ready?”

“I guess. Minho wouldn’t tell me what I just drank. He asked me what time it was. Did I like, get frozen in time or something?”

Kibum grinned. “Its nearly one in the morning. There’s no moon out tonight.”

Sanghyuk looked around him in bewilderment. “What?” Everything was bright and clear to him, as if he was standing with Kibum in the middle of the afternoon and not late at night.

“It’s a night vision potion. I’ve used it a couple times on hunts. Pretty nifty huh? Here,” Kibum passed Sanghyuk a small blade. “You’ve been warded by Taemin, but you can still get nipped by the vamp. The wards should repel him, but there’s no promises that it’ll work for sure. You’ll need this. It’s tipped with silver. Poking it anywhere will do, but try and aim for the heart or throat.”

“Anything else I should know?”

“Probably, but I’m excited to hunt with you, and you’ll probably pick this all up just fine.”

“How long til the potion wears off?”

“A couple days.”

“I’m not going to be able to sleep am I?”

Kibum shrugged. “Depends. Ready?”

Sanghyuk smiled, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his body. “Yes.”

 

\---   
Sanghyuk stumbled home near to 6am. Hongbin looked up in surprise, already awake for his morning shift at the coffee shop. “You weren’t home all night?”

“No.” Sanghyuk panted. His shirt was bloody and torn, and there was a sizeable gash visible in the leg of his jeans, blood staining it. But Sanghyuk was grinning ear to ear. “We hunted a vampire.” He said excitedly.

“Taekwoon!” Hongbin hollered, grabbing Sanghyuk and pushing him down onto a kitchen chair, tugging up Sanghyuk’s shirt and checking for any injuries.

Taekwoon stumbled out a moment later, hair messy with sleep. “Bin, you realize what time it is right?” He mumbled.

“You.” He hissed. “Do you fucking know what Sanghyuk has been up to? With _them._ ”

Taekwoon walked over so he was behind Hongbin, looking down at Sanghyuk. He leaned over, a finger tugging the rip of Sanghyuk’s pants to expose his skin. “Vamp?” He asked.

Sanghyuk nodded, brimming with excitement even as Taekwoon pressed into the wound above his knee. “It was a feral one. We had to track it with one of the dogs Kibum made, and we followed it way deep into the forest, and we found its lair, and there were a lot of skeletons and bodies there, and we surprised it and it jumped Kibum and I came up behind it and stabbed it in the back and…”

“Whoa, calm down. Take a breath. They sent you home even though you’re bleeding like this?” Taekwoon asked.

“Well Minho said I was cleared to go and Jinki took me home. Did you know he can read minds?”

Taekwoon grinned, even as Hongbin turned back to him in surprise. “What the actual fuck? Why the hell is Sanghyuk even going over there with them? Chasing a vampire until six in the morning? How is that normal?”

“Oh, it’s beyond normal. My first hunt we went after a vamp. Took Kibum half a year before he trusted me to go after something more dangerous.”

“And Minho helped me make my first potion. I can see in the dark now.”

Hongbin was sweating, obviously pissed off and frustrated that the others weren’t listening to him. “This is dangerous shit! Sanghyuk you’re not going back there again.”

Sanghyuk fixed him with a sharp glare. “Like hell I’m not. Taemin says I have a knack for magic and I like doing it. Besides, you’re the one making me go to school.” Sanghyuk crossed his arms over his chest, fixing Hongbin with a pointed look.

Hongbin was positively glowering. “I don’t fucking like this. It’s unsafe. You have class in two hours and you look like you got hit by a bus.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Kibum said that a side effect of the potion I drank is that I won’t need sleep until it wears off.”

Hongbin looked over Sanghyuk for a long moment. “I have conditions.”

“You want Hakyeon over whenever I’m there yes?”

Hongbin hesitated. “That, and I’d like to be allowed to spend time with him without _permission_.”

“You don’t need permission. I just…” Sanghyuk swallowed. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been fair to you about this. You can have him over whenever you want. And you don’t need to ask before you mate with him. I just don’t want him in my pack yet.”

“Why not?”

Sanghyuk stood up, pushing past Hongbin. “I don’t know.”

“What if we get that property? You know Hakyeon is trying to get it back for you. Will that help? Having land?”

“It might. I don’t know. This is just…hard for me. You don’t understand what it’s been like.”

“I’ve tried to understand Hyuk.”

Sanghyuk sighed, turning and catching Hongbin’s hands in his. “I’m sorry. I’m not being a good alpha. I should be having your best interests in mind. I’ve just been dealing with a lot lately. I should have been aware of your need to be with Hakyeon more. I think I need to sit down with him and properly deal with the abandonment I felt because of him. I need to put it in the past so we can move on. I’ll call him about it after school. I’ll have him pick me up. Is that alright?”

Hongbin looked somewhat taken aback, surprised. “Really? You’d do that?”

“Sure.”

“You might want to see how severe your wounds are though Sanghyuk. If the one on your leg doesn’t scab over by the time you’re done with school I wouldn’t suggest meeting up with Hakyeon.”

Sanghyuk glanced down. “Oh. Good point. Yeah I’m going to go take a shower. I’ll let you know later what I’ve decided.”

Hongbin nodded. “Okay. I’m late for work. I’ll see you tonight?” 

When he had left, Taekwoon tapped Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go put a pair of loose shorts on and let me sew up your leg. I’ve had gashes from vamp nails and I know how much that must sting.”

“Thanks.”

“You can tell me more about your hunt while I do so, and then you should get ready for school.”

Sanghyuk grinned in excitement and then headed to his room to change.

 

\---   
“Dude you look like shit.” Hyungwon said as the two of them sat down at lunch together. 

Sanghyuk shrugged. “I didn’t sleep last night is all. Went out with a friend.”

Hyungwon leaned in, a conspiratorial look on his face. “Did you get hammered?”

“What? No! I’m not that kind of person.”

“Did you get into a fight?” Hyungwon asked, gesturing at the bandage that Taekwoon had wrapped around Sanghyuk’s left wrist. 

“Ah, no. Well kinda. Not really.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “You told me fighting isn’t the way to deal with shit.”

“I know it isn’t. It wasn’t a fight. Just a sort of scuffle. Thing. I can’t really tell you.”

“Why not?”

Sanghyuk sighed. “It’s a job thing.”

Hyungwon looked intrigued, leaning on his hand and looking at Sanghyuk with a curious expression. “Go on.”

“I can’t. I really can’t. It’s…it’s like a secret.”

“You’ve got me hooked. If I came over to study tonight would you be able to tell me then?”

Sanghyuk bit his lip. “Maybe. My half-brother is picking me up after school so I wouldn’t be able to hang out tonight anyway. Tomorrow maybe?”

“Sure. I have a test tomorrow morning anyway so I should probably stay home and study.”

Sanghyuk felt somewhat bad about keeping secrets from Hyungwon, but he had no idea whether or not he was even allowed to tell anyone else about his job. 

When school had ended, Sanghyuk was waiting outside the gates for Hakyeon to come pick him up and he pulled out his phone, texting Taemin.

To: Boss Maknae  
 _Hey I have a question, do you have time to talk?_

He pocketed his phone and a few moments later he was startled when he was tapped on the shoulder. He screamed when he turned around, coming face to face with a grinning Taemin. “Fucking hell you can’t just do that!” He burst out.

“You asked if I had time to talk, the answer is yes.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “Well I’m getting picked up by Hakyeon in a couple minutes, so I was thinking we’d like, talk later this evening or some shit. But, I wanted to ask if I had to keep all this a secret from everyone else. I have this one friend and I almost slipped up, but I really like hanging out with him and I don’t want him to feel like I’m lying to him.”

Taemin was pensive for a moment. “Who might this friend be?”

“His name is Hyungwon. He’s a grade above me.”

“Can you show me what he looks like?”

Sanghyuk looked confused. “Why do you need to know that?”

Taemin shrugged. “Do you have a picture of him?”

“Uh, yeah.” He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture him and Hyungwon had taken the other day, showing it to Taemin.

An interesting look crossed Taemin’s face, something close to a knowing grin. “You can tell him.” He said, brimming with something that Sanghyuk could almost say was akin to excitement.

“You know something, don’t you?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Maybe. Sometimes I catch glimpses of things, future events.” He patted Sanghyuk’s shoulder lightly. “Hang onto him. He’s got an interesting future ahead, and you’re going to enjoy being a part of it.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Taemin shrugged. “That my friend, is a secret. Hakyeon’s here, I’ll see you on Friday.” He said, and then blinked out of sight.

Sanghyuk sighed, pocketing his phone as he saw Hakyeon roll up. “Hey there little brother. Sorry I’m a little late.” He said as Sanghyuk climbed into the passenger seat.

“No you’re right on time. My class ended a bit early. Where are we headed?”

Hakyeon smiled. “I have somewhere special to take you.”

“Oh yeah? Where is that?”

Hakyeon smiled. “We’re going home Sanghyuk. Back to where you belong, where you began. Your real home, where you can become the alpha you were born to be.” He waited a beat. “Sanghyuk, you’ve got your land back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a pretty heavy Hyuk chapter, but I think it fits. Plus, it gives a bit more of a taste of how Shinee operates and the kind of things they do on a regular basis (I'm going to try and write another chapter for them in their fic very soon). What do yall think Hyungwon's future holds? I'm curious as to what your thoughts are.
> 
> I've also realized that I'm really dissatisfied with the first couple chapters of this fic. Not entirely sure how I'd fix them but I'm just not really pleased with how they sound when I reread them. Oh well. Too late to go back now. I'll just work hard to make the rest of this fic as good as possible. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	14. This was all wrong...this was a set up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so incredibly late. I hit a huge writers block at the end of November and I'd written about 3k words the entire month of December. I legitimately would sit down to write and nothing would happen. I had about half of this chapter written with the intention to post it before December even started but then I couldn't write anything at all. Which sucked! I hated it gah. But the writer's block is gone now and here's a 6k word chapter to make up for it. I got hit with a barrage of idea after idea for this entire series and it's increased to at least a 10 fic series at this point. I've started working on the next 2 fics in the series and if you guys want a little teaser I can give you guys a taste of the monsta x fic. (basically yesterday I wrote at least 10k words and I couldn't stop writing anything. I was up til 4am working on this lol)
> 
> I'll be updating the got7 fic within the next 2 days at the very latest. It's a new year so I'm going to try for weekly updates if I can. Maybe bi-weekly ones. Who knows. But I will start updating far more frequently and I apologize once again that this just never happened. I hope the longer chapter will make up for it.

It was always a challenge for Taekwoon to force himself awake. The blinding pleasure was almost too much and it was so incredibly realistic that Taekwoon was never sure if he was dreaming or not. He always counted it as a win when he awoke to clean sheets, even if his cock was painfully erect for hours afterwards, byproduct of Jaehwan’s claim on him.

He had always managed to keep it a secret though. He suspected that Taemin knew since he had never explicitly promised Taekwoon he wouldn't hunt in his mind, but at the very least he knew his secret was safe. Or at least it had been.

Taekwoon shoved the covers off of himself, gasping and doubled over, body seconds away from orgasm as he denied it once again. It had been weeks since he had taken himself in hand and had a proper orgasm. Every time he tried Jaehwan’s presence was suddenly burning through him, reminding him that he was no longer free. He groaned loudly, forgetting where he was as he fought the sensations warring in him, startling when he heard a rustling beside him. Taekwoon blanched as he noticed Sunggyu sit up in the next bed. Taekwoon mentally slapped himself as he suddenly remembered they had been assigned to another overnight mission, the dingy motel a shared space for him and his partner.

"Are you alright? Are you unwell?" Sunggyu voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine." Taekwoon grit out, mildly annoyed that even Sunggyu's prying presence wasn't driving away his boner. He hissed, fingers clenching against his thighs as he resisted touching himself.

"You can't really expect me to believe you're alright." Sunggyu said, standing up.

"It's nothing. I just need the restroom." But he made no move to get up and he knew Sunggyu could see through his lie.

"Whatever it is, let me help."

Taekwoon managed a laugh. "This might not be something you want to help with." He said as Sunggyu came around to where he was still half-hunched over the side of the bed.

"You're sweating. Let me turn on the light-"

"No!" Taekwoon burst out, but it was too late. The light flicked on and even though the bulb wasn't particularly bright, Taekwoon still ducked his head away, blinking against the light.

"Oh." There was a hint of curiosity in Sunggyu's next words. "What exactly is the problem?"

Taekwoon sighed. "Can you get me some water? Should be a bottle in my bag."

Sunggyu nodded, fishing it out and passing it to Taekwoon, waiting until he had swallowed a few sips before repeating his question.

"There's...certain things you need to know about me for me to tell you what the problem is."

Sunggyu squinted. "Are you propositioning me?"

"What?" The both of them stared at each other awkwardly before Taekwoon spoke again. "Of course not. The uh..." He gestured at his still obviously tented boxers. "There's a proper explanation for it."

"Would it be easier for you to talk about this after you take care of yourself?"

Taekwoon shook his head. "That's not how this works." He took a heavy breath and pulled the light duvet over his lap, hissing at his oversensitivity before patting beside him for Sunggyu to sit. "I used to have a second job. Doing mostly the opposite of what we do right now."

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes. "By that you mean?"

Taekwoon sighed. "I could lose my job for telling you any of this." He fixed Sunggyu with a deliberate expression. "I'm trusting you, for the first time. My name is Jung Taekwoon. I live with two wolves, a vampire, and I was basically raised by a group of sorcerers. A few months ago I was targeted by an incubus. He...controls me. On a sexual level. I have no control over myself."

"Wait...go back to the beginning. Wolves? Vampires? _Sorcerers?_ You're not bullshitting me?"

"I forgot. Area 8 doesn't deal with the supernatural. Every area is different. Area 2 is the supernatural division. I was assigned to more vampire assassinations than anything else, but I've had more kills on personal hunts with one of my sorcerer friends than all of my legitimate kills under this agency. I've only killed maybe thirty targets I was assigned to. Every time I was assigned to a solo kill, I never pulled the trigger unless they had broken the laws of their species."

"You have hundreds of confirmed targets."

"Yes. And with a very few exceptions, they were all relocated once the evidence had been faked."

"I'm not sure I want to know how you pulled that off."

"Magic." Was all Taekwoon said.

"And your roommate situation?"

"Everything I've ever mentioned about them has been true. But it's complicated on the inside. Hongbin and I have been living together for almost a year. He's a beta wolf. We found Sanghyuk, or well he found us, a little over three months ago. He's the alpha of the pack. And his half-brother is Hongbin’s vampire mate."

Taekwoon waited until Sunggyu seemed to have processed the information. "We moved back to Hyuk's old land a couple weeks ago. He finally let Hakyeon join the pack too."

"How...conventional is your...pack, in terms of other supernatural shit."

"It isn't. Hyuk is one of the youngest alphas to ever present. Most don't present until they're at least 18, if not 21. Any younger and they generally aren't fit to lead, mate or provide for their offspring. Sanghyuk is still 16. Just his age alone makes our pack unconventional. A wolf and a vampire mating is nearly unheard of, and a human being in a wolf pack is uncommon. It's more common in vampire covens, but what we have is—unique."

"Sounds fascinating."

Taekwoon faltered, observing Sunggyu's body language. If he chose to report this, Taekwoon would need to pack all of them up and flee. He mentally cursed himself for so foolishly endangering the rest of the pack over the stupid Jaehwan issue that none of them even knew about. "Do you...will you report me?"

Sunggyu shook his head. "It's in the past. And even if it wasn't I don't think I could fault you. The ones you saved, did they deserve to live?"

"Yes. Every single one of them. The ones that didn't were taken care of."

"I can't fault you for sparing innocent lives. Is there some...code that these what did you say, species live by?"

"It was set up by the sorcerers I'm close with. They've maintained it for hundreds of years. My relationship with them has evolved over time. For awhile they reported to me. Now I only do this."

"I get the feeling that they don't know about this...incident."

Taekwoon had to think for a moment before remembering the cause for this conversation—Jaehwan. "No. I haven't told anyone else. I don't know why I told you."

"I've been telling you for months that you need to trust me. I honestly never expected that you would, but I'm showing you the result of that trust. Anything you've ever done or will do that isn't related to this job is your own personal decision. If you tell me anything, it's off the clock. I have no reason and no right to tell anyone. You are my partner. We are subject to our own secrets."

Taekwoon looked relieved. "I don't know what to say."

"Why don't you tell me about the problem you're dealing with."

Taekwoon heaved a sigh. "Are you aware of the concept of succubae and incubi?"

"Sex demons?"

"Yes. They were thought to be an extinct race, but it seems they are not. As of right now we only know of two or three of them in this country, but there could be more. One of them has fixated on me. I can't escape him. We met in person one time, probably when he latched onto me, and he's been giving me intense, realistic sex dreams every couple days since then."

"Does he control your orgasms? Prevent them?"

Taekwoon flushed. "I can't believe we're having this conversation right now."

"If I went and bought a six pack would that make this any easier?" Sunggyu asked, only half joking.

"Probably not. He only has control over me when I'm asleep. I'm assuming it would be different if he was with me in person. From what I've read he feeds off of orgasms, so I haven't touched myself outside of sleep because it somehow still satiates him."

"Aw dude you must have the worst case of blue balls. How exactly do you know it still...does it for him when you're awake?"

"He...says things to me, in my mind. I'm friends with two telepaths so it's not unfamiliar to me, but at the same time it is. It's toxic. He's incredibly possessive. Tells me I'm his and when I cum for him he praises me for it. It's disgusting. I started forcing myself to wake up before I cum in my sleep. It's making him more insistent but he seems more desperate now than he used to be. To some degree I'm depriving him of what he needs, but it's exhausting me."

"Do you think he'll ever get bored of you?"

"I'm banking on that. I mean I'm not a young man myself. I can't imagine if I'd had to deal with this as a teenager. I don't think I would have had the self will or control to even attempt what I'm currently doing about the situation."

"And what if he doesn't get bored?"

Taekwoon sighed. "I don't want to go there."

"Have you tried having sex with someone else?"

"No. He strikes me as too possessive for me to even try that. I'd be afraid of the repercussions."

“How much sleep are you getting every night?”

Taekwoon sighed, looking at Sunggyu with a sad expression. “Not enough. The uh…effects take hours to go away. It’s hard to fall back asleep with a raging erection.”

“How do you function?”

“I don’t know. He used to only try and get me every three nights, but it’s been increasing in frequency. I don’t really get a night off anymore. I think it takes a lot of energy for him to even invade my dreams, but I think he’s getting more frantic about my resistance.”

“Is there anything you can do? Talk to him? Get one of your sorcerer friends to put him in his place. Or kill him maybe.”

Taekwoon exhaled slowly, thoughtful. “I don’t like being vulnerable. I don’t want to admit to anyone what’s been going on. I want it to go away by itself.”

“I think you’re old enough to understand that life doesn’t work like that. If you’re having struggles with something, shouldn’t the people closest to you be aware of it so they can help you out?”

Taekwoon looked at his hands. “I’m the oldest in the pack. I’m the provider. If I’m weak then what does that say to those I’m responsible for?”

“That you trust them to take care of you like you’ve taken care of them.” Sunggyu patted Taekwoon’s knee gently. 

Taekwoon was quiet for a long minute. “I’ll talk to Hyuk then.”

“The alpha?”

“I know him the best in the pack and I trust him more.”

“That’s good. Do you have more you’d like to talk about?”

“No. I’ll talk with Hyuk about anything else that’s on my mind. I…thank you for listening. I appreciate it.”

Sunggyu smiled. “Of course. Any time. I am your partner after all. Thank you for trusting me.”

“This is verging into incredibly sappy territory, and it’s probably best if we both try and go back to sleep.”

“Alright, goodnight Leo…er…Taekwoon I guess. That was your name right?”

Taekwoon nodded, climbing back into bed, feeling at peace with himself for the first time in awhile. Sleep claimed him relatively quickly, and when the alarm blared a few hours later, he felt rested.

 

\---  
Hakyeon woke up enveloped in warmth, the sound of a heartbeat beating lightly beside his ear. He smiled fondly, leaving Hongbin with a peck on the cheek before heading into the kitchen. He was mildly surprised to find Sanghyuk already sitting at the kitchen table, books spread out around him and a bowl of cereal in front of him.

“Oh hi, good morning. What are you doing here?”

Sanghyuk looked up, blinking at Hakyeon in surprise. “It’s Saturday. I don’t have school. But I do have a test coming up on Monday and I’m like two months behind.”

Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, looking at Sanghyuk in confusion. “Have you been up all night?”

“Yeah. I got in late from work and wasn’t really tired so I just started studying. What are you doing up?”

Hakyeon shrugged. “Hungry.” He said, pulling open the door of the fridge. One of the vegetable drawers had been devoted entirely to blood bags and Hakyeon pulled one out, ripping the bag open and pouring it into a tall glass. Sanghyuk eyed him as Hakyeon settle down beside him. “Does this really not bother you?”

“Not exactly.” He leaned over and sniffed the glass. “Type A?” He asked.

Hakyeon did a double take, staring at him in surprise. “You can tell that by smell? Is it a wolf thing?”

Sanghyuk laughed. “No, not really. I got my milk out of the fridge and figured I’d check. I mean you have mostly A type in there but it was still a guess.”

“So the sight of blood doesn’t bother you?”

“You should see the kind of shit Minho has in his studio…laboratory…basement, thing. Whatever it is. There’s some weird substances. He had me taste something to make sure I wouldn’t ever eat it again and trust me I never will. It was literally the most disgusting thing I’ve ever tasted.” He shrugged. “Blood seems positively tame to me.”

“I see. Is the work you’re doing safe?” Hakyeon questioned.

“Yeah, it is. And I enjoy it.” Sanghyuk let himself look over Hakyeon, seeing the color return to his cheeks as he finished off his drink. The sight of Sanghyuk’s pack marking on Hakyeon’s right collarbone filled him with satisfaction, making his wolf proud. They hadn’t been sure if it would actually scar over like a pack mark should because Hakyeon’s healing generally prevented him from retaining scars, but it had been a couple weeks by now and the mark was still there, almost as fresh as the day Sanghyuk had bit him. Three days later Hongbin’s mating mark had appeared on his left collarbone and that mark had also remained permanent.

Sanghyuk finally felt like his pack was complete. Sure, they were a small and extremely unconventional pack, but everyone proudly bore his mark on their neck for all to see and the thought made his wolf proud. 

Hakyeon stood up, empty glass in his hand and he gestured for Sanghyuk’s dirty dishes. “Want me to wash those for you? You should probably try and get some sleep.”

Sanghyuk nodded and Hakyeon headed into the kitchen, turning on the sink. “Are you happy here?” Sanghyuk asked softly.

Hakyeon turned around, shutting off the water. “Yeah of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I just wanted to make sure. It’s hard because I feel like I’m never home now. I’m either at school or at work or at the apartment and I feel somewhat disconnected from you especially. We’ve had a somewhat rocky beginning and I can sometimes pick up on things from you, now that we are bonded as a pack.”

Hakyeon dried his hands on a towel and sat down across from Sanghyuk. “What in particular?”

“Well, namely your opinions on yourself as a vampire. I know you don’t like it.”

Hakyeon looked down at his hands for a moment. “It’s something I don’t think I ever entirely accepted about myself. I isolated myself to keep myself safe. When I was a teenager I thought I’d never want something as much as I wanted sex, but once I was turned, I’ve never really been able to put the thought of blood out of my mind. I went into a bloodlust once and I nearly killed a woman in front of her child.” He took a shaky breath. “I came out of the bloodlust hearing him crying for me not to kill his mommy. I still dream about it sometimes. It was what made me find help and that’s when I ran into one of your sorcerer friends.”

“Which one?”

“Taemin. I begged for him to kill me because I couldn’t live with myself, but he wouldn’t let me.” Hakyeon took a shaky breath. Sanghyuk waited for him to gather his thoughts. “It took a while before I could trust myself. Taemin would check up on me, make sure I was getting properly fed. He still checks up on me a couple times a year. Though now he probably doesn’t have to. You probably feed him updates on me.”

Sanghyuk laughed. “No I don’t gossip about you guys. But if you knew Taemin what, five or six years ago, couldn’t you have technically known Taekwoon years and years ago?”

Hakyeon shrugged. “It seems that we were all meant to find each other regardless.”

The alpha smiled. “Yes it seems that way. Why don’t you let me help you with the dishes, we can probably get them done faster together.”

“Sure.” Hakyeon turned the water on, running the water over a dirty plate from dinner. “It’s easier being here. With you and the rest of the pack. I belong. And Hongbin coming back to me every night even though I am what I am has done wonders for my self esteem. I’m less worried at work now. I don’t find myself thinking about my co-worker’s heartbeats and I don’t hear them during meetings. I feel more human I guess.”

“And you like being with Hongbin?”

Hakyeon flushed slightly. “Yes. I do. He’s…wonderful.”

Sanghyuk pulled a face. “Gross. But I’m glad you’re happy.”

They were startled out of their light banter when they heard the front door smack open. 

Taekwoon was standing in the doorway, covered in dried blood, the limp form of another man slung over his shoulder. Hakyeon's nostrils flared and Sanghyuk leapt to his feet to attend to the eldest in the pack. "What the fuck happened?"

"Not what was supposed to that's for damn sure. This is Sunggyu, my partner. Take care of him first." Taekwoon said, passing Sunggyu off to Sanghyuk and then collapsing on the couch. 

"I'll get Hongbin and then I'm going to need to go outside for a bit." Hakyeon said, looking pale. Sanghyuk didn't miss his detour to the fridge for a handful of blood bags.

Sanghyuk propped Sunggyu up in one of the armchairs and undid the buttons of his shirt. "Are these slashes from...swords?" Sanghyuk asked, leaning back a bit in surprise at the untraditional wounds.

"Like I said, things didn't go as planned."

"What's going on?" Hongbin asked, hair still ruffled from sleep and his eyes not open yet. It took his brain an extra second to catch up before he scented the blood. 

"Go get some of the towels from the hallway closet. And snag Taek's first aid kit from the shelf."

“Who’s that?” Hongbin called as he disappeared into the hallway. When he returned Taekwoon answered his question.

“This is Sunggyu, my work partner.”

“The one you’re always complaining about?” Hongbin said with interest. 

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“Is what happened confidential? Or can you actually tell us why you’ve got sword wounds all over yourselves?”

“I can tell you. Just get us patched up first.”

 

\---  
“Are you sure this is the place?” Taekwoon asked, looking warily up at the decrepit building. It looked like more like a run down barn than an advanced research facility. Sunggyu looked back down at the address he’d hastily scrawled onto the notebook he always carried with him. Taekwoon peered over his shoulder. “That looks like a seven.”

“It’s a one. I’m telling you I didn’t write it down wrong. This is it.”

“You can’t even read your own writing.” Taekwoon mused. “Then let’s go check this out.”

Sunggyu pocketed the notebook and stepped out of the car, moving around to the back before opening up the trunk. “What exactly should we bring?”

Taekwoon shrugged. “You’ve done more of these runs than me.”

“You’re wiser.”

Taekwoon pulled open a couple of the cases, passing Sunggyu a couple pistols. “See if you can get that rifle hidden under your coat. No not the assault rifle, the sniper one.” Taekwoon barely looked up from where he was strapping a knife to the inside of his boot. 

Sunggyu awkwardly fumbled with the large gun, unsure of how to conceal it. Taekwoon stood up, adjusting Sunggyu’s grip on the weapon before pushing Sunggyu’s arms inside of his open coat. “I’m sure I look highly suspicious.”

“You do. You always do. Would you like me to lead?”

“Sure.”

Taekwoon slammed the trunk shut and opened the huge door of the building. The door creaked somewhat and a chill ran through Taekwoon’s body. Something was seriously wrong. He scanned the building, noting a few doors down to the end of the building, but as of yet there was nothing to suggest that there was a research facility operating in this building.

“Something’s wrong.” Sunggyu hissed.

“I know.” Taekwoon’s senses were on high alert and he very briefly sent a mental message to Taemin, letting him know he might be in trouble and to come find him if he didn’t check back in within the hour. He couldn’t know for sure if Taemin had actually heard his message, but Taekwoon stepped further into the building. Taekwoon pulled open a door, shining his flashlight and looking around the room inside. Nothing. 

“Clear?” Sunggyu asked.

“Yeah. This is rubbing me the wrong way. Something is seriously up. Go check our exit.”

Sunggyu left to do as Taekwoon said as Taekwoon moved on to the next door. Still nothing. He could feel his heart rate skyrocket as he stood in front of the last door. He kicked it open, panic thrumming through him when an empty room met him. He was almost hyperventilating. This was all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t a job, this was a set up.

_Sunggyu._

Taekwoon’s head shot up and he whirled to face the door. It was firmly closed, Sunggyu nowhere in sight. Taekwoon was frozen for a solid moment, fear and panic overwhelming him like nothing he’d ever experienced. He was shocked into movement when he heard gunshots from outside. Taekwoon took off running, shoving the door open and his eyes widening in surprise. 

An entire team of men uniformed from their own company had them surrounded. Two vehicles were parked ahead and behind their car on the road, blocking their escape. Men were still climbing out of the vehicles, headed towards Sunggyu and Taekwoon’s car with their weapons hot, aimed at their fellow agents.

Sunggyu had the rear door of car open and Taekwoon could see him fumbling in the back, the seat down and his body pressed as low as he could.

Taekwoon ducked forwards and hid behind the car hearing the barrage of bullets aimed at him spray against the side of the car. “The hell are you doing?” Taekwoon hissed.

“Grenades.” Sunggyu replied. “Here catch.” He said and Taekwoon nearly jumped out of his skin when Sunggyu haphazardly tossed him a grenade.

“I thought you’d pulled the pin.” Taekwoon hissed, pulling the pin himself and chucking it towards the vehicle the other team had driven up in. “Did we get any other orders?”

“No. Got any ideas for how to get out of here?”

The ground shook as the vehicle just down the way from them exploded, spitting flames everywhere. “I’m going to try and drive us out of here.”

“They blew out the tires.”

“I blew up their car, we’ll go further than they will.”

“If you insist.” Sunggyu slipped out of the backseat, pulling the pin on another grenade and throwing it in the general direction of the second vehicle still coming towards them. They waited for the thudding of the ground as the second vehicle went up in flames.

“Of all days to not wear the damn bulletproof vests.” Taekwoon hissed as he stood up part way, pulling the trigger on his pistol at the nearest agent. Taekwoon ducked back behind the car without watching the man fall to the ground. “How could we have been so stupid?”

“It’s not like we knew this was a set up.” Sunggyu replied, popping up to fire a few shots.

“There’s at least fifteen of them. I’m going to sneak into the front seat, see if the car will still start. Get in the backseat and stay down.”

Sunggyu nodded, pulling the door open again to do as Taekwoon instructed. Taekwoon carefully climbed into the front seat, sliding the seat back as far as it could go so he could duck down and still sit in the seat. He started the engine and slammed his foot to the petal as soon as he put the car in drive. The tires squealed, half of them deflating due to punctures from bullets but Taekwoon didn’t care, he swerved the car out of the road to avoid the still flaming car. Bullets riddled the car, the window of the trunk shattering. 

Taekwoon kept his head down, only chancing a few glances up at the road as he drove as fast as the car could go. The vehicle jolted, and the completely deflated tire ripped off of the rim of the car, the rubber flying out behind them and the car swerving as Taekwoon fought to keep it going straight. Taekwoon could hear Sunggyu using the sniper rifle, pulling the trigger multiple times in succession before ducking behind the seat to reload.

“There’s only a couple of them left.” Sunggyu gasped.

“Take them out.”

Sunggyu glanced out of the windshield just before he was going to turn towards the back again and his eyes widened. “Taekwoon stop! There’s someone in the road.” He instructed, bracing himself for impact.

Taekwoon looked up as he slammed on the brakes, stopping in front of the figure standing in the middle of the road. “You okay?” Taekwoon called back. The jerking of the car had slammed Sunggyu down to the foot well. 

“I’m fine. Bruised maybe but I’m fine. You take that guy I’ll deal with the posse?” Sunggyu offered.

“Sure.” Taekwoon snapped, pushing the door of the car open, weapon ready. He wanted answers. “Who are you? Why did our mission change?” He snapped.

The man had not moved from where he stood in front of the car, less than half a step from the steaming front of the car, his nerves seemingly made of steel. He looked up at Taekwoon. “I’m Agent 206, head of Area 15. And you _are_ my mission.” His expression darkened and he lunged forwards, nicking Taekwoon’s arm, taunting him.

“I’m going to empty my magazine into your skull.” Taekwoon hissed.

The other agent smirked. “Oh no you won’t.” He said, effortlessly leaping up onto the car, swinging in through the blasted out side window. Taekwoon couldn’t react fast enough. He heard Sunggyu’s exclamation of surprise turn into a gurgling cry as he was tackled out through the opposite door onto the dirt. Taekwoon came around the other side of the car, watching in shock as the other agent effortlessly slashed Sunggyu’s torso with not one but two swords, his movements precise. Taekwoon watched as the tip of one of the swords pressed against Sunggyu’s jugular, a bead of blood welling from his partner’s neck. Taekwoon’s expression hardened and he pressed his gun to the other agent’s temple, the other man stilling at the threat on his life. Sunggyu’s shirt was ripped and multiple slashes were already striped across his torso. Sunggyu was still conscious, blinking up at Taekwoon and the other agent in surprise, blood soaking through the tatters of his shirt. “Pull the trigger. You can’t kill me.”

Taekwoon did, the recoil shaking his wrist, but the other agent simply turned to him triumphantly. Taekwoon’s eyes widened in horror and everything in him screamed to escape. Arms wrapped around him suddenly and the other agent blinked out of sight.

Taekwoon heaved, falling to his knees and shaking harshly as he knelt in the grass, stomach lurching. Taemin had come for him. “Sunggyu,” he rasped, voice hoarse.

“I brought him. He’s hurt pretty bad. Do you mind telling me what the fuck just happened?”

“I wish I fucking knew. Where are we right now?” Taekwoon looked around himself blearily.

“Hyuk’s property. Will anyone be home or should we go to the apartment?”

“It’s the weekend, everyone should be home.” 

“If I’m not mistaken the man you shot, and the others you both already killed, they’re from the agency, aren’t they.”

“Area 15. I didn’t even know we had an area 15.” Taekwoon said, his mind still reeling at the shock of it all.

“You’d better lie low. I don’t think they can track you, but if they can we’ll get you out. All of you. Sunggyu included. I’m going to need to get back to Jinki and report all this. Something is very off about that man and we need to figure it out. Let Hyuk know we may have to halt his training until this is sorted out.”

“Okay.” Taekwoon said absently, eyes landing on Sunggyu’s unconscious form.

“Should I come in the house with you?” Taemin asked.

“No, I think we can take care of it. You get home.”

Taemin nodded and then blinked out of sight. Taekwoon shakily got to his feet, bending over and putting Sunggyu’s arm over his shoulder. They were only a few paces from the front door. Taekwoon pushed it open, suddenly welcoming the presence of the young alpha, as even the gentlest touch against his wrist as Sanghyuk pulled Sunggyu off his shoulders sent waves of encouragement through him. He was safe. He was home. Sanghyuk would take care of him.

Taekwoon decided then that he was going to tell Sanghyuk everything. 

 

\---  
“Area 15? Since when are there three more areas?” Sunggyu was saying a few hours later, a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of steaming tea in his hands. His wounds had been bandaged carefully and with some meds in his system his pain level was beginning to decrease slightly.

Taekwoon shook his head. “I don’t know. I mean we know the agency has secrets, but three whole areas worth of secrets?” He sighed. “Your car probably isn’t salvageable. It might be but I’m not going back there.”

“And you’re telling me that Taemin just teleported us here? That was at least a five hour drive away.”

“Which is why we’re probably safe here. The only address I have listed with the company is an old one from years back. You can probably stay in the apartment in the city if you need a place to lay low, provided you don’t mind sharing with Hakyeon, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk during the week.”

“During the week?”

Taekwoon nodded. “The apartment is in the city, which is a lot closer to Sanghyuk’s school and both Hakyeon and Hongbin’s places of work. So they spend most of the week there, only coming back home on the weekends.”

“I don’t always stay there.” Hongbin grumbled, plunking down on the couch. “How’s the pain level?” He asked Sunggyu.

“It’s fine. It doesn’t really hurt that much right now.”

“I only stay overnight at the apartment when I have opening shifts.” Hongbin continued, pouting as he was ignored by everyone else.

“He’s too codependent to stay away from me for too long.” Hakyeon teased, settling on the arm of the couch, absentmindedly running his fingers in Hongbin’s hair.

“What’s the plan now?” Sanghyuk asked.

“We can’t go back into work until we figure out why were set up and whether or not the orders came out of our department or not.” Taekwoon looked over at Hongbin. “Do you see now why I never trusted anyone?”

Hongbin bristled slightly but nodded. “I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“I prepared one of the guest bedrooms for you Sunggyu.” Hakyeon said lightly. “And we can probably go to your place and fetch some of your things.”

“No we can’t. My address is listed. It’s probably going to be watched for activity.” Sunggyu said. 

“Then we’ll go shopping.” Hakyeon replied brightly. Taekwoon rolled his eyes. 

“For now I’d just like some rest.” Sunggyu said quietly.

“I’ll show you your room.” Taekwoon said, carefully helping Sunggyu up, eyes watchful as Sunggyu winced in pain.

“How do you afford this big of a place on our salary?” Sunggyu wondered as they walked down the long hallway.

Taekwoon laughed. “I don’t. It’s actually Hyuk’s land. It was his parent’s before him. It used to house one of the bigger packs in the country. I think eighth largest? There’s more rooms here than I can even count.”

“Wow. It’s really nice. Everything is.”

“The house was fortunately untouched when this pack was attacked. We’ve only lived here as a pack for a couple weeks.” He opened a door. “Prepared with love by our resident vampire.” Taekwoon said lightly.

“Get as much rest as you need. Someone will probably come check on you every couple hours, probably Hongbin. Taekwoon set a phone down on the bedside. “That’s Hyuk’s phone, but just call Hongbin or Hakyeon’s number if you need someone.”

“I had one question, could I perhaps call my boyfriend? He doesn’t live with me, but he should probably know what’s going on. Would it be safe to do that?”

“Probably. I’d wait on telling him fine details. Let him know that a mission went wrong but you’re safe. Later in the week if things are still settled down you can probably arrange to see him.”

“Thanks.” Sunggyu said, body looking weary as he pulled back the covers. “I can take it from here. I’ll see you later then?”

“If you’re awake for it, dinner is usually at six. That’s about five hours from now.”

“Okay.”

Taekwoon stepped out of the room. He knew they were safe, but he couldn’t help the fear still rising up in his throat. Things were horribly wrong now. Skewed beyond recognition. Taekwoon didn’t trust anyone outside of this house other than Taemin and the other sorcerers. 

“Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk’s voice was gentle, but Taekwoon still jerked, looking up at the alpha who was just down the hall from him.

“I was looking for you.” Taekwoon murmured.

“You’ve got a lot of emotional turmoil. I can smell it. Would you like to talk about it?”

Taekwoon nodded, feeling small as he reached for Sanghyuk’s arm. _When had the alpha gotten taller than him?_ Sanghyuk led Taekwoon into his room. The walls were decorated much the same way Taekwoon’s old room used to be, maps and pushpins of different colors scattered around the wall. The only difference was a small cluster of polaroids and pictures hung on one corner of the wall, images of Sanghyuk with his friends, the alpha cheerful and smiling in each picture.

Taekwoon sank onto the bed hyper-focused on the places their skin touched, each light pulse of Sanghyuk’s heartbeat pulsing gentle waves of comfort. It took longer than Taekwoon would have liked, half an hour of silence and then an additional few minutes where he fought the wracking sobs that threatened to spill, before he finally broke down. 

Sanghyuk faithfully sat beside him, listening as Taekwoon spilled his worries to Sanghyuk, all of them. He confessed his worries about the Incubus, let Sanghyuk understand the fear Taekwoon had felt that day. “I’ve always felt like I’ve had to be strong for you guys. That I could never be weak. I’m the oldest, I should be providing and caring for all of you. Sunggyu told me that part of trusting you is letting you take care of me instead of the other way around.”

Sanghyuk smiled softly. “I already knew you trusted us. You don’t have to be strong for anyone. We love you the way you are, dangerous jobs and questionable company included.” He teased, earning a small smile from Taekwoon. “I can start looking into the incubus issue. And I can keep it under wraps from Taemin and the others. If you want this just between us then I’ll do that. I’ll see if we can get you a dreamless sleep potion from Minho. I’ll just tell him Sunggyu is having nightmares because of the incident and needs something for his sleep. Will that help?”

“You don’t have to do all this for me.” Taekwoon said.

“Yes I do.” Sanghyuk said firmly. “Now let’s get you tucked in for a nap at the very least.” He said, helping Taekwoon under the covers. “I assume your incubus friend probably has an actual life and will be too busy right now to know you’re even asleep. Get some rest while you can, I’ll try and get things figured out. Sleep Taek, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Wake me for dinner?”

Sanghyuk smiled fondly. “Of course. Sleep well.”

Taekwoon was blissfully asleep moments later, sleeping soundly for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I'll tell you what. The mystery agent is a member of another boy group and they're going to get their own fic later down the road. I haven't actually mentioned this group being in this series before (because it wasn't a thing until yesterday) but I want to know your thoughts. What group do you think it is? 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	15. “There’s a lot of things on floor 9."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter (though I'm thinking most of my chapters are going to stay around 4-5k words on the average throughout the rest of the fic [and hopefully series] so....) I apologize again for the delay in another chapter. I've got a lot of stuff going on in my life and I've been under the weather lately, but I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm trying really hard to get myself into a routine so I can put out updates more reliably. A got7 chapter should be out within a week if I'm lucky.

Hakyeon tucked the fitted sheet around the edges of the bed, turning to the armful of blankets on the chair behind him to finish making Sunggyu’s bed. He was intensely aware of the scent of Sunggyu’s blood. Type A, just like his. His nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. “Get yourself together, it’s just a little blood, you don’t fucking need it.” He hissed to himself, frustrated. He smoothed the duvet down over the corners of the bed, taking a final steady inhale before leaving the room.

He walked down the hallway slowly, hand reaching out to steady himself on the wall. He shouldn’t be craving blood like this. He’d already _fed;_ twice today. He stepped back into the kitchen, set on grabbing another blood bag to sip in his room when he ran into Hongbin.

“You look pale.” Hongbin murmured.

“I need more blood.” Hakyeon replied, voice soft. He glanced over to where Sanghyuk was sitting beside Sunggyu on the couch, asking questions about how he was feeling, Taekwoon lying opposite them on the other couch, eyes closed.

“Come with me.” Hongbin said, taking Hakyeon’s hand and leading him into their room.

“No but I need blood.” Hakyeon insisted, following hesitantly.

Hongbin plunked down on the bed, pulling Hakyeon so he stood between his legs. He unbuttoned his shirt, tugging the collar to the side. “Feed from me.” 

Hakyeon’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. You’ve done it before and the blood bags seem to be doing nothing to help you right now. You’re just burning through your supply.”

“I don’t understand why I can’t stop _craving_ his blood.”

“Is he type A?” He asked, humming when Hakyeon nodded. “Well it is still fresh and the entire living room probably reeks of it. If we sprayed the living room with air freshener would that help?”

“I don’t know.” Hakyeon said, shifting on the spot, body antsy with the need to feed.

“Well let’s at least see if feeding from me will help.”

Hongbin had barely finished speaking, his head tilting to the side, exposing his neck further, and that was all the invitation Hakyeon needed. His hands gripped Hongbin’s shoulders and he leaned in. He skipped any preamble of preparing Hongbin for the bite and dug his fangs in. Hongbin winced at the sharp pain, squinting his eyes shut until it passed. 

“Is it helping?” He asked after a few moments.

Hakyeon pulled away, his lips a deep red and his eyes completely black. “Yes.” He replied, leaning back in to lick over the wounds. He pushed Hongbin down onto the bed, straddling over him. “I want you.” He breathed

Hongbin groaned, reaching up to unbutton his now ruined shirt. “Fuck, please.” He sat up to help Hakyeon take off his shirt, and let his hand cup the bulge in his mate’s pants. “All this for me?” Hongbin teased.

Hakyeon nearly growled, shoving Hongbin back onto the bed. “Yes. Only for you.”

They had never fucked directly after a feeding, other than the first time Hakyeon fed from Hongbin which wasn’t even a fucking, more of just hurried rutting. But seeing the pure desire in Hakyeon’s eyes made Hongbin’s wolf rise up in possessiveness. He flipped them easily, pinning Hakyeon to the bed with a strength he didn’t know he had. He nosed along the mark he’d made on Hakyeon’s skin, inhaling their intermingled scents found there. He passed his tongue over the mark once before biting down sharply, drawing a strained cry and a frantic buck of hips from Hakyeon.

Hakyeon’s eyes were wild, glossy and dark with lust. They’d barely begun but Hakyeon was sweating, body trembling, and when Hongbin pressed his hand against the strain at the front of Hakyeon’s pants, Hakyeon writhed, body locking up in preparation for orgasm. “God, already?”

Hakyeon’s hands fumbled at the buttons of Hongbin’s jeans, panting as he pulled Hongbin out of his pants. “Fuck me, please.” He gasped out.

“Shit, okay.” Hongbin said, reaching down to unbutton Hakyeon’s pants, looking up in surprise as Hakyeon shuddered against his touch, hips bucking up in orgasm before he fell back on the bed, chest heaving in exertion. “I…did you want to keep going?”

Hakyeon nodded anxiously. “Please, fuck I need you. Please,” he choked out, pulling Hongbin in for a searing kiss, hands returning to fumble with their pants. Hongbin pulled back, divesting Hakyeon of his jeans and sticky boxers before standing up and pulling his own off, tossing their clothes to the floor before kneeling between Hakyeon’s legs. Hongbin pulled Hakyeon’s legs over his thighs, reaching to the beside table for the lube. “Hurry.” Hakyeon said, hand reaching down to pull at his cock.

Hongbin fumbled with the lube, dropping the bottle in his haste. He slipped a finger inside Hakyeon, hesitant to rush the process, but horny enough to be somewhat sloppy. A second finger joined the first within moments and Hakyeon groaned, trying to draw Hongbin’s finger’s deeper. His ankles locked behind Hongbin’s back, bringing them too close for Hongbin to continue to finger Hakyeon open. Hongbin pulled his hands away. “You need to let go. I need to stretch you open more.”

Hakyeon shook his head, pulling Hongbin down for a searing kiss. In the moment where Hongbin was completely distracted, Hakyeon snaked his hand between them, wrapping around Hongbin’s cock, lining it up with his hole before sheathing Hongbin inside him in one forceful movement. Hongbin gasped, catching on to Hakyeon’s motives moments before it happened, but unable to stop him. Hakyeon groaned as Hongbin started carefully moving, hoping that taking it slow wouldn’t hurt Hakyeon anymore than the vampire had probably already hurt himself. 

But the slow pace didn’t last for long, and soon Hongbin was fucking into Hakyeon with the same fever pitch they were both reaching. Hakyeon surged up, latching onto Hongbin’s neck, tongue flicking over his pulse point, a silent question. Hongbin groaned, rolling them over so Hakyeon was riding him. It was all the permission Hakyeon needed and his fangs bit into the soft flesh of Hongbin’s neck, the rise and fall of his hips over Hongbin’s cock not halting as he fed. Hongbin moaned, meeting Hakyeon’s thrusts, bucking his hips up into Hakyeon as the vampire fed from him. Hongbin threw his head back as he felt Hakyeon pass his tongue over where he had bitten, sealing the wound. 

A wave of dizziness rushed through him, and moments later Hongbin was bucking into Hakyeon a final time, cumming with a rush of endorphins, only barely registering Hakyeon’s release landing on his belly. He blinked away dots in his vision. Hakyeon was sitting up, eyes bright and regaining focus, the mindless lust slipping away. He smiled at Hongbin for a moment before his expression changed to one of concern. “Oh god I took too much didn’t I?”

Hongbin shook his head, trying to ignore how his head started pounding. “Maybe a little?”

“Shit I’m sorry. I’ll go get you something to eat. Do we have juice?”

“In the fridge.”

“I’ll be right back.” He carefully climbed off of Hongbin, getting to his feet and pulling on some clothes. When he left the room Hongbin carefully sat up, gauging whether or not he would be okay to stand up or not. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hesitantly rose to his feet. Dizziness rushed through him but he maintained his balance, so he stepped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower to rinse off.

“Hongbin?” Hakyeon’s curious voice called from the bedroom door. 

“In the shower.” Hongbin called back.

“By yourself?” He poked his head into the bathroom. “That’s not safe right after I’ve fed. I should have mentioned.” He stepped back out of the bathroom, presumably to put down the plate of food and glass of juice he had brought in. “Can I join you?” He asked, shedding his pants to step into the shower with Hongbin.

Hongbin grinned. “Of course, but I’m almost done. I was just planning to rinse off.”

Hakyeon leaned in to press a kiss to Hongbin’s cheek. “That’s fine. I wish you would have waited for me though.”

“Nah, you’d have just carried me into the bathtub and put rose petals in it or some shit.”

“That’s a great idea.”

Hongbin smiled. “How about we save it for a special occasion.”

“One condition. I get to plan the whole thing. Valentine’s Day sound fine?”

Hongbin laughed. “I mean I’m fine with that, but that’s ages from now. Are you sure you’ll remember then?”

“Of course I’ll remember. However I can’t promise I’ll come up with a better idea between now and then.” Hakyeon reached over to turn off the water, drawing Hongbin out of the shower and back into the bedroom. Hongbin reached for the crackers and cheese Hakyeon had brought in, but the vampire caught his hand. “Can I feed you? Is that…can I?”

Hongbin laughed. “No, I’ll manage. But you can kiss me.” He suggested, grinning when Hakyeon immediately leaned in for a kiss.

“Are you okay on your own then?”

“Of course. I’ll probably take a nap. Did you want to cuddle?”

Hakyeon looked torn for a moment. “I’d love to, but I really ought to go out and buy more blood. I’m running low. I noticed when I was looking in the fridge that I don’t have that many blood bags left, and I don’t feel like going to the apartment to take some of the stash I have there. Are you okay if I head out for a bit?”

“Sure. I don’t think I’d be of much help to you in the blood department for at least a couple days anyway. But don’t worry, I’ll just sleep for a little. I’ll text you when I wake up, sound good?”

“Yeah. And I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment. I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Hongbin said, taking Hakyeon’s hand for a moment. “I’m fine. I promise. I’d tell you if you went too far, and in the future I’ll stop you before you start to hurt me. Can you trust me on that?”

Hakyeon nodded. “Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Hakyeon left the room after Hongbin climbed under the covers, relaxing into the bed with a contented sigh. He walked back down the hallway.

“Back for more?” Sanghyuk asked with a grin as Hakyeon walked through the living room again. 

“Nope. I need to buy more blood so I’m going to be heading out for a couple hours. Don’t wait up for me.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, you’re not going to be gone more than two hours. Take your time.” Sanghyuk called after him, smiling to himself as Hakyeon left the house.

 

\---  
Jaehwan groaned, arm lazily falling off the side of the couch. “I’m fucking hungry.” He grumbled. When he received no response, he got to his feet, poking his head into Wonho’s room. “The hell are you?” He mumbled to himself. He walked to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door. He pulled out a couple of ingredients, set on making himself some normal food, but he lingered on the nearly empty shelf of blood bags. Wonho had tracked in a stray a few weeks beforehand and then turned him into a vampire and now their supply was nearly depleted. 

“If Wonho won’t feed me I won’t be his practice for his new pet.” He grumbled as he pulled on a jacket. “I can’t believe I’m going to buy fucking blood for my roommate.” He left a note on the counter and slammed the door shut behind himself. 

He’d accompanied Wonho once, to know where the place was in case Wonho ever ran out and lost himself in the bloodlust. There weren’t too many places like it, but Jaehwan knew of one or two other ones. He opted to go to the one Wonho had told him was the most out of the way. _“Less vampire foot traffic for the most part.”_ Wonho had told him.

He’d been driving for over an hour by the time he arrived there and he took a moment to straighten himself out. He glanced up into the mirror, frowning at how sunken he looked. He could almost pass for a vampire that was for sure. He got out of the car and walked to the front door. Most of the world was still unaware of the supernatural presence that surrounded them every day, but there were plenty of establishments who knew otherwise. Hospitals were one of those. Only wolves showed up as human in blood tests.

Jaehwan made his way through the winding hallways of the hospital. He stepped into an elevator, headed for floor 9. The doors started closing when someone suddenly shouted “hold the door!” Jaehwan looked up in surprise, hitting the open doors button just as another man reached the elevator, sticking his arm between the still closing doors, and then pushing his whole body inside with a triumphant grin. “Floor 9 please…” He started and then looked at the single number lit up on the panel, “oh…” he turned and looked at Jaehwan, “you’re…”

Jaehwan quirked an eyebrow at him as the elevator started to move. “No, I’m not.”

“Oh. You didn’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Yes I do.”

The other man frowned at him. “What was I going to ask?”

“I’m not a vampire. I don’t know why it matters to you.”

“But you’re going to floor 9.”

“There’s a lot of things on floor 9.”

The other man shook his head. “No, there isn’t. Unless you’re a coma patient.”

“I could be visiting a coma patient. Just stop with the questions. I’m here for my own reasons. Let me be.”

“Are you dating a vampire?” The man probed further as the doors dinged open.

“No.”

“Married to one?”

“No.”

“Open to…”

“What did I say about all the questions?”

“I’m Hakyeon.” He put his hand out for Jaehwan to shake it.

Jaehwan ignored the outstretched hand. “I don’t care.”

Hakyeon huffed. “Well you’re here to buy blood either way aren’t you? You don’t actually know where you’re going do you?”

Jaehwan sighed. “No. My roommate let his supply get low is all. I don’t even have to do this. And yet here I am chit chatting with a vampire on floor fucking 9.” He grumbled to himself, following Hakyeon through a door that said _Medical Staff Only_ “Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Jaehwan asked, unsure as they passed through a break room.

“Of course I do. Though I’ve only come here a couple times. I moved kinda far away from the one I normally go to. I mean I technically live in two different places so I actually have to buy double what I normally would.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Jaehwan asked.

Hakyeon turned around, surprised. “Excuse me?”

Jaehwan huffed, pushing past him. “I don’t need your entire backstory. I should have let the damn elevator close.”

Hakyeon ground his teeth. “I don’t think it’s fair for you to speak like that to me. You wouldn’t even know where you were going without me.”

“I don’t need you.” Jaehwan snapped.

Hakyeon crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, then you lead us there then.”

When it became clear that Jaehwan was completely lost, Hakyeon finally stepped in front of him. “It’s this way.”

Jaehwan kept his mouth firmly shut, not wanting to have to talk to Hakyeon any further. The room they ended up in was in a secluded corner of the floor. It was labeled as staff access only, but the actual hospital staff never actually used the space. It was a place reserved specifically for vampires to buy blood. The man who ran the desk was a vampire himself, almost looking out of place wearing blue scrubs. He looked up with a puzzled expression. 

“Did you bring a friend?” He asked Hakyeon.

Hakyeon shook his head. “Nah, he’s on his own. I’m here for my usual.”

The man disappeared into a back room, coming back out with a bag, completing the transaction with only a few words.

“Should I wait for you or let you get lost on your way out?” Hakyeon asked as Jaehwan stepped up.

“I don’t care.” Jaehwan replied. I uh, I need type A. Mostly. And type B.”

“What type of vampire are you picking up blood for?”

“He’s insufferable.”

The man blinked. “What’s his blood type?”

“Oh, that. Uh, Wonho is type B. But he likes type A blood. And Changkyun is type O but he only drinks type B.”

The man stared at him for a long minute. “And what exactly are you?”

“I’m not a vampire. Just get me the stuff I need.”

“Are either of the vampires you’re buying for younger than a year old?”

Jaehwan groaned, leaning on the desk in exasperation. “Why is this so much work? What did I do to deserve this?” He sighed. “Changkyun was turned a few weeks ago.”

“So you’ll need more of type B. I’ll be right back.”

“So what are you?” Hakyeon asked from where he was leaning against the wall, a small disposable cup in his hand.

“Are you drinking blood?” Jaehwan asked, ignoring the question.

“Complimentary punch.”

“So blood.”

The man returned from the back room. “Here,” he said, awkwardly handing Jaehwan the bag. “The receipt is in the bag. The amount must be paid in full by the end of next week.”

“You’re not having me pay for it?”

“Legally I can’t sell to anyone other than vampires, but it’s not uncommon for them to have someone else pick up for them. Just have one of them fill out the information on the receipt and send it back with payment. That’s all.”

Jaehwan trudged out of the small little room, following Hakyeon back towards the elevators. “So what are you?”

“I’m not going to answer that.”

“But I’m curious.”

“Look. I’ve put up with you for the last twenty minutes, and I can’t possibly do it any longer. When we get to the goddamn elevators you’re getting your own damn ride to the bottom.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “What do you have against me?”

“You talk too much, and you’re a vampire.”

Hakyeon frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“I hate vampires.”

“You live with two.”

“It’s because originally there was just the one and he’d trade blood for sex. Now there’s no trading to be had.”

“Dry spell?” Hakyeon asked, pushing the button to the elevator. “I know what that’s like.” He said, more to himself.

“Dry couple of months.” Jaehwan looked over at Hakyeon. “And you have no business complaining. You’ve been well fucked, thoroughly, hours ago.” His hands clenched. “Fucking unfair.”

Hakyeon cocked his head to the side, color rising to his cheeks at Jaehwan’s intuition. “How do you even know that?”

The elevator dinged and Jaehwan stepped into it. “You just wait for the next one.” He said, closing the doors, only taking a calming breath when he was alone in the elevator. Finally. Jaehwan pulled his phone out of his pocket, sending Wonho a quick message. When the elevator opened he made his way out of the hospital, headed for his car. He sank into the driver’s seat, haphazardly tossing the bag onto the seat beside him. He put the key into the ignition and turned it, expecting the hum of the engine roaring to life. But there was nothing. He tried again. “Fucking hell.” He grit out, slamming his hands down on the dashboard. He popped the hood and then stepped out of the car, not entirely sure what he was doing as he poked around inside of the hood. 

“Karma’s a bitch.” A voice sing-songed. Jaehwan bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood, resolutely not acknowledging Hakyeon’s presence. “Do you want me to call a tow? Is the battery dead? I can probably give you a jump start.”

“Look I need you to just go away.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes. “Something seriously crawled up your ass and made babies and _then_ died.”

“Yes, well for some reason it’s hard to get laid lately.”

Hakyeon stepped over to look at Jaehwan’s car. “You just need a jump start. I’ll bring my car around.”

“I do need a jump start.” Jaehwan mumbled as Hakyeon left. “A jump start on my sex life.” Fifteen minutes later Jaehwan’s car was running again. “Thanks.” He said, almost too quiet for Hakyeon to hear.

Hakyeon’s eyes widened. “You actually know the magic words. Amazing!”

“I’m resisting the very strong urge to facepalm right now.”

Hakyeon grinned. “Here, it’s my business card, but if you ever need well…if you never need a lawyer for one, but if you need someone to go on blood runs with, I know you don’t like me but I know my way around. Just let me know.”

“I never told you my name.”

“Do you even want to tell me?”

“It’s Jaehwan.”

“Cute.”

Jaehwan groaned. “It’s not cute. I’m leaving.”

“Bye Jaehwannie.”

Jaehwan pretended he didn’t hear and slammed his door shut firmly, pulling out of the parking lot and headed home.

 

\---  
“I met this really interesting gentleman when I was out buying blood.”

“Interesting how?” Sanghyuk asked, perking up from his school books.

“Nuh-uh, Hyuk you have mountains of homework to finish.” Hongbin chastised.

“Let the kid have a break, he’s a really interesting fellow.”

“Interesting how?” Hongbin asked, wary. “And Sanghyuk’s entire morning was a break.”

“If you’re referencing the incident with the secret agents nearly dying on our couch, no that was not a break. That was a life or death situation that our alpha handled with grace and elegance.”

Sanghyuk groaned, burying his face in his homework. “Hyung,” he whined.

“On to my story, I was at the hospital buying blood, and another guy comes in. And I swear he looked like a vampire at first glance. He’s got that hollow kind of face of someone who hasn’t fed properly in a long time but is still functioning. Anyway, so we go up to the floor where they sell blood, and he has no idea where he’s going. It turns out he’s got two vampire roommates, but he apparently hates vampires so he definitely didn’t like me.”

“Hyung, most people get annoyed with you in the first twenty minutes. You filibuster your way through conversations all the time.” Sanghyuk grumbled.

“I’m impressed you know that word.”

“Taekwoon uses it to describe the way you talk.”

“Oh.” Hongbin murmured, looking up from his phone. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon blinked at him for a moment. “I just looked up the definition.” He waved his phone at them excitedly. “There’s actually a word that describes how Hakyeon talks.”

“Not the point of this story.” Hakyeon said, glaring at Hongbin. “Anyway, so we get outside, and his car won’t start so I gave him a jump start and told him if he wanted someone to go on blood runs with that he should call me.”

“Stop giving out your business card to random people.” Hongbin said.

“I’ve never done that.”

“The guy at that sushi restaurant we went to last month.” Sanghyuk said.

“The woman who helped you find the right jacket for that one outfit at the mall.” Hongbin continued.

“That other guy from the church we broke down in front of.”

“The guy you bought condoms from that one time.”

“Okay I get it. I’ll stop. But I mean, you’ve got to help your fellow vampires out somehow right? And from what I can hear one of the vampires Jaehwan lives with is freshly turned too. They’ve got to be running through blood like crazy.”

“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk echoed.

“Yeah, Jaehwan, why?”

Sanghyuk paled and excused himself from the table. “I need to go talk to Taekwoon.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Hakyeon called after him.

Sanghyuk took a breath, stopping in the doorway. “Jaehwan is an incubus. An incubus who came on to me months ago, and who has since been after Taekwoon.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m saying that you talked to the one man Taekwoon has been trying to get rid of in silence for months.”

“Wait what’s an incubus?”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Look it up. It’s exactly what the top results say it is.” He said, and then left the room.

“Oh god.” Hakyeon said, passing his phone to Hongbin.

 

\---  
“Taek, we need to talk.” Sanghyuk said gently as he woke Taekwoon up.

“What? Why? Is something wrong?”

“No. Well yes. Hakyeon ran into the incubus you’ve been dealing with when he was on a blood run.”

“Well you were right about him having a social life.” Taekwoon murmured. “What exactly is your plan?”

“I’m going to go into work, see if Taemin will tell me where he lives. We’re going to face him and get him to back off.”

“No, let’s not.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to deal with him, or see him in person.”

“I’m confused. He’s a persistent fucker but he needs to leave you alone. You’re not his.”

“Yes I am.” Taekwoon said, so softly Sanghyuk could hardly hear it.

“What?”

“I…the first time he _dream fucked_ me, I uh.” He breathed out heavily. “Where do you have all your folders from work?”

“Half of them are at the apartment.

“Can I see what you have here? I’d prefer not to explain this to you out loud if I can. It’s embarrassing.”

It didn’t take long for Taekwoon to find the papers he was looking for. He passed them to Sanghyuk wordlessly. “So because you came in your sleep one time he ‘owns’ you? What kind of fucked up logic is that? He’s never actually fucked you. You aren’t dating. He just needs to back off. Or maybe he just needs one fuck from you to get his rocks off and he’ll leave you alone.”

“If that had happened in the beginning maybe. But I’ve become too much of a challenge. He’s not going to rest if he doesn’t have me every day from now until eternity.”

“I’m making a mental note to keep Hakyeon’s romance novels out of the living room.”

Taekwoon groaned. “Just leave the subject alone. I don’t want to deal with it.”

“You trusted me with this, I think you ought to let me help you get it dealt with. I’ll go to Taemin tomorrow.”

“You have tests next week. This can wait. Your grades are important.”

“Hyungwon is coming over to help me study. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m too worried about you to focus.”

“Promise you’ll study well today then?”

“Pinky swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been entertaining some pet projects for this series (I've begun the work on some of the later fics in this series already) but I've got a few "deleted scenes" that I have written (or am in the process of writing) that I'm hoping to compile together at the end of the series. However, I've been thinking about starting publishing the "deleted scenes" sooner rather than later. So if you want to see some bonus stuff please let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and I'll see you at the next chapter!  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	16. "I only have one chance to right my wrongs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, there's some warnings so please read this if you might be triggered (some spoilers to follow): mentions of rape, and minor mentions of physical abuse/homophobia from Hyungwon's father)
> 
> Secondly, I'm so flipping sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm working on it. I've moved twice in the past 2 months and there was a shit ton of stress surrounding both of those moves and I'm just now starting to get into a healthy routine in my life. No promises updates will happen sooner but hopefully I can reliably do more than one every two months (seriously I hate how little writing I've done in the past what...6 months now?)

“I thought your kind never got sick.” 

Jaehwan managed to glare at Wonho. “We don’t get _human_ illnesses you idiot.”

“Then what the hell is wrong with you?”

Jaehwan reached up for the kitchen counter, heaving himself up from the floor with visible effort. “I think…I think I’ve imprinted on Taekwoon.”

Wonho frowned. “What? The hell does that mean?”

“I’ve been fixated on him for months. Other than when you and I have fucked, I haven’t had anyone else, nor have I been finding other means of sustenance in the meantime. And my whole dream fucking thing hasn’t been going well either. He’s picked up on what my intentions are and he wakes himself up before he orgasms, effectively wasting my energy and depriving me of what I need from him.”

“So go find someone else, someone who will return your advances.”

Jaehwan sighed. “I don’t think I can. I don’t think I’ll ever have anyone else. I don’t think I’ll want anyone else.”

“Why do you want him?”

“I don’t know. He’s…” Jaehwan gripped the counter, knuckles going white and Wonho rushed to support him. 

“Maybe you should sit down.”

Jaehwan nodded, collapsing on the couch. “I’m afraid that if I feed from someone now I’ll go too far. I’m afraid I’ll kill someone. I’ve never been this hungry. I’ve never gone this long without feeding on a human.”

“What if you saw him in person?”

Jaehwan shook his head. “He won’t want me. I…it was a game for me at first, I think. I thought he’d give in to me and I’d have him for real once, but he never did. I’m sure he hates me beyond anything and he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me or at least have me arrested. But I’ve given up on the dream sex thing with him. It’s too draining and I have no results. I need to take care of myself.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Lock me in my room until I die.”

“What! I can’t do that. The hell is wrong with you?”

Jaehwan hummed noncommittally, eyelids heavy. “I’m going to sleep now.” He pushed at Wonho lightly, leaning back on the cushions and closing his eyes. Wonho eyed him worriedly as he spread a blanket over him.

“Just tell me if there’s anything I can do to help you.”

 

\---  
“Hakyeon, your phone won’t stop ringing.” Sanghyuk called through the bathroom door. He glanced at the number on the screen. “There’s no caller ID, what should I do?”

“I’ll be out in five minutes.”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Fine. But it’s incredibly distracting.”

“Just answer it and see who it is.”

Sanghyuk hit the answer button with a shrug and put the phone up to his ear, walking into the living room of the apartment. “Hakyeon’s phone.” Sanghyuk said.

 _“Yeah, hi, it’s Jaehwan.”_ Sanghyuk stiffened. _“Is Hakyeon available?”_

“Not at the moment. Can I take a message?”

 _“Ah, no. I shouldn’t have called, I just didn’t have anyone else to call. I’m sorry to have bothered you.”_ There was a rustling on the other end and Sanghyuk rushed to stop him before he hung up.

“Wait.” Sanghyuk swallowed down his emotions, keeping his voice level. “Hakyeon will be out in a minute, he can talk to you then.”

_“Oh, thank you.”_

The bathroom door clicked open and Hakyeon stepped into the living room with a towel around his waist, reaching for the phone. “Hello, this is Hakyeon.” 

Sanghyuk watched him leave the room with a frown on his face and busied himself with making them both dinner. When Hakyeon came out, Sanghyuk put down what he was working on and ushered Hakyeon into the living room. “Sit down.” Sanghyuk said firmly.

Hakyeon frowned at Sanghyuk’s serious expression. “Hyuk, what is it?”

Sanghyuk sighed. “Jaehwan; what did you two talk about?”

Hakyeon started picking at his pants. “He wanted to arrange blood for sex. He’s dying Hyuk.”

“I wonder why.” Sanghyuk hissed.

“Don’t be such an ass, you don’t know his life.”

“Maybe not but I know how he’s affected Taekwoon’s life.”

“I’m sure he’d be willing to apologize. He seemed like he was in desperate straights.”

“No you’re not understanding me. I don’t want him anywhere near this pack. You are not to contact him again.”

Hakyeon’s jaw dropped and fury lit up his features. “How dare you tell me who I can and can’t be in contact with.” Hakyeon snapped.

“I am your alpha Hakyeon, in case you forgot.” Sanghyuk spat bitterly. “Do not speak to Jaehwan ever again, that’s an order.”

Hakyeon glared at Sanghyuk, eyes met levelly. “You may be my alpha but I am not obligated to obey you. I am not a wolf and I do not follow such rules.” Hakyeon said, rising to his feet to walk into the kitchen.

Sanghyuk watched Hakyeon leave the conversation, ignore his position, and defy a direct order and it made Sanghyuk’s blood boil. He clenched his hands, forcing himself not to go after Hakyeon, but he found himself on his feet anyway.

“Sanghyuk stop. You’re bleeding.” Hakyeon’s voice was soft.

“Stop?” Sanghyuk blinked, the red around his vision fading. He was startled to see Hakyeon in front of him again.

“Your ears are bleeding. I don’t think you realized it but you willed me to come back in here. You’re hurting yourself.”

“Willed you?”

Hakyeon managed a terse smile, dabbing at the dribbles of blood with a napkin. “Seems I’m part of your pack after all. You truly are an alpha little brother.”

Sanghyuk stared at him in bewilderment. “This doesn’t change how I feel about Jaehwan. I’m not changing my mind. He’s not to come near this pack.”

Hakyeon’s expression darkened again, the fight picking up where it left off. “You’re not a creature that feeds on another to survive, you don’t understand the severity of not doing so.”

“I never said he couldn’t feed on others. That’s not under my jurisdiction. From what Taemin told me he’s broken no natural laws of your kind so I’m under no obligations to restrict him from other people, but I will not stand for him to be near Taekwoon.”

“I won’t let him near this pack but I won’t stand by while he starves himself into madness.”

Sanghyuk’s hands clenched. “It’s his own fault. You don’t understand what he’s put Taekwoon through.”

“No I don’t, why don’t you clear that up for me? Explain to me why you’re so protective of someone nearly twice your age.”

“You’re creating issues out of things that should not be construed as such. Taekwoon is part of my pack and as his alpha I’m obligated to protect him from any harm. I have the same obligations with Hongbin as well as you. Taekwoon shared things with me that I have no place to say to someone else. I will not allow Jaehwan anywhere near Taekwoon and if you insist on doing so I will remove you from my pack.”

“You’re a child Sanghyuk, you can’t make empty threats on things that are trivial.”

“Rape is not trivial!” Sanghyuk snapped, anger seeping out of him.

Hakyeon’s eyes widened and realization seemed to wash over him. “You never told me that.”

“Because it was private information you had no business knowing.”

“If you’d told me I would have understood better.”

“No you wouldn’t have. You should have accepted my position on it without knowing the full picture. You do not respect my wolf nor my status and it’s clear to me you never have. I spoke with Hongbin about this already and he accepted my decision without further explanation. My youth does not dictate my ability as an alpha. It never has and it never will. You should respect my decisions on things whether I reveal my reasoning or not.”

Hakyeon was looking at Sanghyuk with wide eyes, awe written in his expression. “Sanghyuk, I didn’t mean to say—”

“Save it Hakyeon. I truly don’t wish to speak on this any further.”

“Then when will we talk about this? Something needs to be done.”

“My decision has been made. Jaehwan is never to come near this pack and if you have anything to do with him I’ll…” Sanghyuk broke off, unsure.

“You’ll what?” Hakyeon countered, a snap in his voice. “You’ll kick me out of the pack? And how will you deal with the repercussions of that? What about Hongbin?”

Sanghyuk’s hands clenched, fresh blood dripping from his palms. “Don’t twist this to be about me.”

“Isn’t it though? It’s your decision to baby Taekwoon about this, banish me over something we disagree on. Are you even thinking about the long term outcomes of what you decide right now?” Hakyeon was shouting; he couldn’t tell when he’d reached that point.

“I’m not making decisions lightly Hakyeon.” A knock on the door startled them, the pair realizing they had nearly come to blows.

Hakyeon glanced at the door and then back at Sanghyuk. “It seems as though you are.” He scoffed.

Sanghyuk turned towards the door, positively fuming. “I’ve been torn up about this for weeks now, trying to figure out how to fix things and you’re making things difficult.” He yanked the door open, ready to snarl out a harsh ‘go away’ but the sight that greeted him had his anger vanishing in a moment. “Hyungwon?” Sanghyuk asked, eyebrows raising in shock. When his friend looked up at him, devastated and bloody, anger rushed through Sanghyuk again. “I’m gonna kill him.” Sanghyuk hissed, looking out beyond Hyungwon as if expecting someone to be there.

“No, please don’t. It was my fault anyway.”

“Your fault? The hell do you mean your fault?” Hyungwon looked as though he might cry and Sanghyuk softened. “Fuck, come in.” Sanghyuk took Hyungwon by the arm and gently led him into the living room.

Hakyeon was coming out of the bathroom with the first aid kit and some towels in his hands and he sat down on the couch beside Hyungwon. Sanghyuk tipped Hyungwon’s chin up and the light revealed the extent of the beating. Wordlessly Sanghyuk and Hakyeon tended to Hyungwon’s injuries, the alpha fuming at the abuse Hyungwon had endured. 

When Sanghyuk was certain his friend would be okay, he finally spoke again. “Did he kick you out?” Hyungwon bit his lip, ripping the slightly formed scab and Sanghyuk gently reached up, pulling Hyungwon’s lip free from the grasp of his teeth. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“Yeah, he kicked me out. Were you two fighting?" Hyungwon asked, reading the tension between the brothers.

"Somewhat. We disagree on a certain issue."

"The incubus?"

Hakyeon's eyes widened, looking at Sanghyuk with surprise and something akin to hurt. "You told him?"

Sanghyuk shook his head, equally surprised. "No I never...how did you know about that?"

Hyungwon shrank back a little, unsure. "I don't know? I knew you were fighting before I came here. I didn't want to interrupt but I guess it's better that I did."

"What are you talking about?"

Hyungwon swallowed. "I...your friend came to visit me. The teleporting one."

"Taemin? You met _Taemin_?"

"Yeah. We chatted for a bit. Actually he was the one my dad found me with. Not in any sort of compromising positions I can assure you but he assumed he was my boyfriend and kicked me out."

"He beat you up in front of Taemin?"

Hyungwon managed a laugh. "He hit Taemin first actually. It was kinda funny. If he knew how powerful Taemin was he'd probably have shit himself instead."

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, wary suddenly. "I've never told you anything about Taemin."

"I'm mildly annoyed you only told me about Minho and Kibum. They're not even his real brothers and they're not half as cool as Taemin."

Sanghyuk blinked, glancing over Hyungwon's shoulder at Hakyeon who looked just as bewildered. 

"I have magic Hyuk." Hyungwon confessed.

Sanghyuk's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What?"

"Taemin told me. You mentioned that your work was all magical and shit and Taemin explained some things to me."

"How long have you had it? What can you do?"

"Not entirely sure. Something to do with future vision but Taemin doesn't know for sure yet either. He seems to think I’ve always had it."

"This is...a lot to take in. First of all would you like to join my pack? Not permanently but just for the time being, until you figure out what you want to do or where you want to go."

Hyungwon smiled brightly. "Yes. I'd love to be part of your pack. You can bite me and everything if you want."

Sanghyuk flushed, embarrassed at the proposition. "Ah, okay. Uh, secondly do you want to come to work with me this weekend? It seems you have more of an aptitude for magic than I do and you'd probably benefit from meeting the rest of Taemin’s family."

"Sure. Maybe not tomorrow. I actually have a test in the morning."

"Did you manage to get things from your home?"

"A few things. Taemin offered to pick up some of my other things and I can always stop by after school anyway."

"Okay. If I might ask, how did you know about the incubus?"

Hyungwon glanced down at his hands, inhaling shakily. "I...I know what's going to happen. I know what your decision tonight will be and I know what the consequences of that will bring." A stiff silence followed and Hyungwon ground his teeth, body tense. "You can change your mind. I can't...I can't tell you more. I don't know if it would alter our lives negatively. But you should be more open to Hakyeon's opinions." He rose to his feet, unsteady for a moment before saying "I'm going to lie down. I have to be up early and I feel sick all of a sudden. If I'm not up by 7 will you wake me up? Please?"

Sanghyuk swallowed. "Yes. Goodnight Hyungwon. Sleep well." Hakyeon murmured a goodnight and they were left in silence for a long minute. "I honestly don't think my life could get any weirder at this point." Sanghyuk said.

Hakyeon managed a smile. "I should go to bed as well. I'm sorry I disrespected your position tonight. I feel the way I do because I understand what it's like to be at your lowest point and how hard it is to take care of yourself once you've passed that point. I don't approve of the way Jaehwan has treated Taekwoon but I believe he should have a second chance. I'll text you his number and you can decide what you want to do from there."

Hakyeon was halfway down the hallway by the time Sanghyuk had collected himself. "Hakyeon?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Hyungwon gets to school tomorrow. I need to get some air."

"Okay. Be safe."

Sanghyuk nodded. He didn’t remember grabbing his keys and a jacket, nor did he remember leaving the apartment, but once he was outside in the fresh air he let his brain run wild with the thoughts that had been plaguing him. He was aware of the slight chill in the air as he walked down endless streets, and as time went on, his mind began to clear. When he came to his senses half an hour later, he was lost somewhere deep in the heart of the city and took a long minute to orient himself. His phone was in his back pocket, despite knowing he'd left it in his room before he'd fought with Hakyeon. He'd been sent a text with Jaehwan’s number and after a moment of hesitation Sanghyuk called the incubus, somewhat nervous but resolute in his decision. 

Jaehwan picked up on the fourth ring and he sounded haggard. _"Who is this?"_

"Sanghyuk, Hakyeon's alpha."

_"His what?"_

Sanghyuk swallowed, his fingers were shaking and he clenched his hand into a fist. "His alpha. I was hoping we could meet up."

_"When?"_

"Now."

_"Have a place in mind?"_

"Are you well enough to leave your home?"

_"No."_

"Send me your address I'll be there shortly."

 

\---  
Sanghyuk wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he stepped into Jaehwan’s home, but the apartment was empty save for Jaehwan curled up on a rather dingy red couch. He was gaunt, his skin gray and the whites of his eyes yellow. "You look horrible." Sanghyuk said, forgetting his manners as Jaehwan limply beckoned him forward.

"It's alright. I feel much worse than I look. Your name is Sanghyuk?"

"Yes. Hakyeon is my half brother and I'm his alpha."

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. "You mentioned. I've been trying to figure that out since you hung up. My roommates are vampires and the said they'd never want to live with a wolf let alone have one be their alpha."

"We're not very traditional I guess. I'm not am adult yet either."

"Interesting. You're taller than the last time we met."

Sanghyuk frowned, puzzled for a moment.

"I was a woman then, and you were a much smaller wolf."

Sanghyuk's mouth made an O shape and he nodded. "I remember now."

Jaehwan looked away, avoiding the look of recognition in Sanghyuk’s eyes, and the lingering negative emotions they held behind them. "My age and my maturity have not matched up until now if I'm honest. I've made some horrible mistakes in the past few months that I desperately wish I could undo. I don't expect nor do I ask for your forgiveness and I'm perfectly fine if you slap me in the face and walk out of my life. There isn't much left of it at this point and I understand that the wrongs I've committed have caused irreparable damage. I wish only to apologize to you and to Taekwoon."

The confession lingered for a long minute, the silence stretching on between them. "Why did you do it?" Sanghyuk finally asked. 

Jaehwan smiled softly, eyes drifting closed. "Lots of reasons. I felt alive when I first encountered him. There was an emptiness I felt that night that I'd never experienced before, an ache I couldn't fill. I searched for him afterwards. It took me weeks to find him and I tried so many things hoping I could just catch a glimpse of him just once. I changed my form in the hope that I could appeal to him that way."

"You're saying the first time you saw Taekwoon was the first time you met me?"

Jaehwan nodded. "I regret many things from that night. I hadn't fed in more than a week at that point. I was starved and lustful and my actions were a reflection of the darker things in me. I only had thoughts about feeding and finding Taekwoon.”

"I don’t think I can actually keep Hakyeon from speaking with you, but you should be informed that Taekwoon is under my care and I do not want you to see him."

Jaehwan sighed and nodded. "I understand that. Hakyeon has informed me that he has a partner of his own so I will not contact him again. When you leave that will be the end of your interactions with me I promise."

Sanghyuk was confused. "You're just giving up?"

Jaehwan laughed, his breath catching and throwing him into a coughing fit. When he finished Jaehwan shook his head. "I've gone about things so terribly that I know things are beyond repair. Deep down I do not wish to give up, but Taekwoon deserves better than me. You know this or you would not defend him as staunchly as you have. Would you mind bringing me a glass of water?"

Sanghyuk nodded, walking into the kitchen. He waited for Jaehwan to continue speaking.

"It took me some time to figure out what had happened, why my desire for him was so strong. I imprinted."

"Incubi can do that?"

"No. There are rare instances but generally no, we cannot. Taking a mate generally is a short term relationship. I'm nearly 200 years old, by the time Taekwoon dies I'll be getting close to 300 and with centuries still left in me. You understand why this does not work out. Right now there's nothing more frightening than the thought of having a happy, meaningful life with someone I love only to lose them to old age long before I've even reached my prime. I'm far gone now. Every time I fall asleep I fear I won't awake and I long for it now."

"But why? Would a life of love and happiness be so terrible?"

"No. But you wish that I stay away from the one I want, and I respect that you will not change your mind. Taekwoon is better off putting this experience in the past; it's something to forget. If I live on I won't be able to stay away, even though I know I should, know you would defend him to the death. It is better that I die now before I can cause more harm. Do you understand Sanghyuk?"

Sanghyuk nodded, stunned into silence at Jaehwan’s words. "I...I can't speak for Taekwoon, but maybe I could arrange for you to meet him."

"Don't give me false hope alpha." Jaehwan hissed, everything about him going dark. 

"It's not.” Sanghyuk rushed to say. “I'm genuinely going to speak with him and perhaps convince him to meet with you."

"I would like to write him a letter." Jaehwan said, pulling a drawer open from under the coffee table, rummaging in it until he pulled out a neat stack of stationary.

"A letter? How old are you?"

"Shush people still send letters. I would like to write him a letter explaining what I've done and expressing my sincerest apology. It won't mean much since words on a paper carry no weight if I cannot speak them to him aloud, but perhaps he will not begrudge me forever."

"You sound like you're still planning on dying."

"Correct." Jaehwan frowned, sitting upright and looking over Sanghyuk’s shoulder. "My roommates are nearly home. They've brought a snack. You might want to leave now. Quickly." Jaehwan ushered Sanghyuk towards the door. "I'll step outside in a few minutes and meet you at the corner store at the end of the block so you can take my letter."

Sanghyuk didn't have time to reply as Jaehwan pushed him out the front door, the alpha unsure of when Jaehwan had actually risen to his feet to do so. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking up the street, turning around halfway up the block to see three figures enter the house he had just left. He frowned, grateful suddenly that Hakyeon never brought bodies home to feed on their blood and drain their life force. He wandered in the convenience store, finding something cheap for his suddenly grumbling stomach and settled at one of the tables outside. He was halfway done with a bowl of ramen when Jaehwan plunked down in front of him. 

"Fuck you can't do that!" Sanghyuk snapped, startled by Jaehwan’s silent and unexpected approach.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You look more pale, are you alright?"

"I shouldn't be pale." Jaehwan grumbled, muttering something under his breath, a hand brushing subconsciously against his cheek, before he handed Sanghyuk a sealed letter. 

"Okay now I know you're old." Sanghyuk said. "And actual wax seal?"

Jaehwan shrugged. "I had it custom made. I don't want him to read it until I'm dead. Do you understand?"

"Then why write the letter at all?"

"I've spent my life pretending I was above everyone else, that I never needed to say please and thank you and that I never needed to apologize for anything I did. To me, this is an apology I've been meaning to say for over a century, I just never had anyone I had wronged so severely still living. Nobody who deserved to hear it."

"Jaehwan..."

"Take my car and drive yourself home. It's incredibly late and I'm concerned for your safety. You can drive right?"

Sanghyuk scoffed. "Sure I can drive, but I'm not taking your car."

"I insist. Keep it actually. I have no further need of it. I'll transfer over the title to you as well. And take care of it, please?"

Sanghyuk stared at him agape. "You can't be serious."

"Walk with me, I'll show you where I parked it."

For a moment Sanghyuk scrambled to remember what cars he'd seen parked along the curb. A few were older models and a couple were rather pricey cars. Sanghyuk suddenly hoped it was the former. He threw his now empty ramen bowl away and walked beside Jaehwan.

"Why are you doing all this?" He asked, slowing his pace to match the unsteady strides of Jaehwan’s.

"I only have one chance to right my wrongs. I want to do it properly." He stopped abruptly and pulled his keys out of his pocket, twisting a single house key off of the keychain. He pulled Sanghyuk's hand up and placed the keys in his hand. "It's all yours." Jaehwan said. Sanghyuk blinked and glanced at the car they were standing next to. His eyes widened.

"Holy shit. I can't take this." Sanghyuk said, trying to force Jaehwan to take back the keys. 

Jaehwan shook his head and silently walked away, leaving Sanghyuk dumbfounded. After a moment he took a proper look at the key and pressed the button to unlock the doors. He stepped over to the drivers side and carefully pulled the door open. The smell of fresh new leather assaulted his senses and he blinked in surprise. Other than a very light tang of smoke, the rest of the car was impeccably clean. 

After a moment’s hesitation Sanghyuk settled into the drivers seat, placing Jaehwan’s letter on the seat beside him. He was surprised to note he didn't have to move the seat as far back as he did when he drove after Hakyeon or Taekwoon, and when he was comfortably adjusted he put the key in the ignition. It started with a purr and Sanghyuk was surprised to realize the car had rarely been driven, if the mileage was to be believed. He buckled his seat belt and carefully pulled away from the curb.

The trip home was relatively short. Sanghyuk was careful not to speed as the car seemed wont to do, and when he parked in the car port under the apartment complex he had to sit for a few minutes and marvel at the gift he'd been given. He took the stairs slowly and hesitated before opening the door of the apartment. Hakyeon was in the kitchen, wide awake and nursing a drink with a swirly straw.

"You're back."

Sanghyuk nodded, sinking down onto a couch. He nearly groaned as his eyes glanced at the clock and he realized what time it was. Hakyeon settled down across from him. "How did it go?"

"He gave me his car."

"What? You took it?"

"I didn't have a choice. He..." Sanghyuk sighed. "He's planning to kill himself. Or starve himself or just somehow let himself die. He gave me a letter for Taekwoon to read after he's passed. An apology. I couldn't convince him not to just give up. He'd set in that."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either.” Sanghyuk rose to his feet, weariness wearing him down. He looked far older than Hakyeon had ever seen him. “I'm going to sleep and I'll figure this out after school tomorrow. Wake me up in two hours?"

Hakyeon nodded, watching Sanghyuk slowly walk to his room, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

 

\---  
"Hyuk I didn't want you to speak to him." Taekwoon was on edge, furious but unable to summon enough energy to be legitimately angry at Sanghyuk.

"I went because Hakyeon had a very set opinion and the only way to form one for myself was to see him in person."

"Was mine too burdensome for you?" Taekwoon asked bitterly.

"No. It was not. Hakyeon's was."

"You shouldn't have taken his car."

"It was four in the morning and I had no idea where I was. If I'd tried to walk back I would have missed school."

"You should have stayed home in the first place."

Sanghyuk sighed. "Perhaps. And I plan to return his car. I feel wrong having it."

"He could have a GPS tracker in it. He could know exactly where I am now." Sanghyuk paled. "You didn't think of that did you?"

Sanghyuk shook his head. "He seemed genuine."

"People can seem a lot of things." Taekwoon turned away, headed for his own room.

"Take this. I...you're not supposed to read it until he dies but it belongs to you. You can do what you wish with it."

Taekwoon took the letter hesitantly. "Then I shall burn it."

Sanghyuk opened his mouth in surprise but let Taekwoon walk away. He plunked down on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chest. Hyungwon looked up from the book he was reading and put it aside to go sit beside Sanghyuk. "He's not going to actually burn it."

"You know that for a fact?" Sanghyuk asked, his tone almost bitter.

Hyungwon shrugged. "Perhaps. But he's curious enough about Jaehwan and the 'why' aspect to want to read what it says first."

"I'm a horrible alpha."

"No you're not. How could you be?"

"My pack is a disaster. I'm a disaster. I'm completely failing history and..." Sanghyuk sighed, "and I'm failing all of you."

Hyungwon shook his head. "You're not. We all have a roof over our heads right? A safe place to live."

"If we aren't counting the break in last week that nearly killed Sunggyu, then yes, perfectly safe."

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows. "The what?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Ah yeah, an attempt was made on Sunggyu and Taekwoon's lives last week and someone broke in and tried to kill him. I've never had my wolf respond to something that was happening to someone outside of my pack before and it scared the shit out of me. I'd torn the man apart with my claws before I'd even realized I wasn't in human form."

"Was it your first shift?"

Sanghyuk managed to laugh and he shook his head. "No. Wolves spend their first year in wolf form and generally don't shift afterwards unless they have to. Some go their entire lives without ever running under a full moon. It's an incredible thing. I was eleven when I had my first real shift. I don't do it often but every once in a while..."

"Sounds fun. If I wasn't already magical I'd want to be a wolf."

"You still could."

"How?"

"An alpha can turn a human, if they so chose."

Hyungwon shrugged. "Nah I'm good. I'm more than happy with magical shit. Speaking of, would you like a distraction?"

"What kind of distraction?"

Hyungwon winked. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” Sanghyuk groaned as Hyungwon heaved him to his feet and dragged him out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yall think and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


	17. "I’m sorry, for everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update. I get the feeling I'm not going to manage speedy updates ever so *sighs in exasperation* BUT I've managed to plot out my next fic start to finish so when I start posting that I'll have a framework to work from. I'm still kinda pulling stuff out of my ass with this fic haha. I'm hoping to start shaking things up with the next chapter but I'm not sure exactly what I'm gonna do yet. Writing is an adventure lol. Anyway, I hope yall like this. Muwah~

Jaehwan’s unopened letter was still resting on Taekwoon’s dresser, almost a full week since he had received it. It kept taunting him with its existence. Taekwoon couldn't put it off any longer. He had no way of knowing whether or not Jaehwan would have died yet, but the letter had been looming over him for long enough. He stared at the wax seal, hesitant to see what lay beneath it. He took a breath, and then opened it.

It hadn't been what Taekwoon was expecting. He read it twice. Then a third time. The apology felt sincere. "What am I thinking?" He grumbled to himself, tossing the letter away. Then on second thought he went back and picked it up again, folding it up to put in his pocket.

"Sanghyuk!" Taekwoon nearly shouted as he pushed the door of his bedroom open. He called the alpha's name again, louder this time, drawing funny looks from Hongbin and Hakyeon as he passed their open bedroom door. 

"Living room." Was an answering yell.

It was where Taekwoon has been headed regardless, and he nearly collided with Sanghyuk as the alpha rounded the corner into the hallway. "Taekwoon what-"

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Jaehwan?"

"Yes. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. I still have his address in my phone."

"Send it to me."

"Taekwoon."

"I will go alone."

"You shouldn't. He lives with two vampires, one still freshly turned. You can't."

"I will. I have to speak with him."

"I'm going with you. Don't fight me on this Taekwoon. You're not in a fit state to drive."

Their eyes locked in silent competition, Taekwoon finally turning away, grumbling out a "fine" as he headed towards the door.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes, following Taekwoon out of the house. They took Taekwoon's car and it felt oddly familiar; Sanghyuk behind the wheel with Taekwoon sitting beside him, but the contrast in confidence had flipped on its head during the past couple months. Taekwoon seemed small. Sanghyuk had grown taller than him, but it wasn't just that. Taekwoon had been reserved and confident when they had met. Now...now he seemed lost. Sanghyuk couldn't help but feel guilty. 

The drive was silent, Sanghyuk following the directions to Jaehwan’s house until they were nearly there. He considered texting the incubus, to warn him, but decided against it. They would deal with the repercussions when they arrived. Sanghyuk pulled the car up to the curb. 

Taekwoon was already opening the door but Sanghyuk grabbed his wrist. "Wait. It's not safe in there. You need to smell like me or I'm worried one of them will attack you."

"I don't want to smell like you."

"You'll smell like wolf, like pack. Vampires don't like that. It's the only protection I can give you."

"Fine." Taekwoon huffed. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't for Sanghyuk to wrap his hands around Taekwoon's wrists, rubbing a finger against the veins on his inner arms. He repeated the process along Taekwoon's jugular veins, rubbing his fingers along his skin until he was satisfied. 

"I presume you don't want to be bitten so that's the second best option. We can go now."

Taekwoon was out of the car already and Sanghyuk scrambled to follow him, nearly forgetting about his seat belt in the process. Taekwoon had already knocked on the door when Sanghyuk stepped up beside him. Sanghyuk realized his heart was pounding in nervousness. He suddenly wished they'd brought Jaehwan’s car back to return it, but that would have to wait. 

The door opened and a vampire stood on the other side, confusion on his face. "You're a wolf." He stated dumbly as he looked between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon.

"Ah yes. We're here to speak to Jaehwan."

The vampire shook his head. "He's not here. Uh, Wonho would know where he is though." Taekwoon seemed to sigh in relief though the sound was subtle. "Do you mind waiting outside for a moment. I'd offer to let you in but I haven't properly fed today and I wouldn't want..." He trailed off. "I'll be right back." The door closed on them and for a long moment they had no idea what to do. The door opened again before either of them had a chance to talk, and another vampire stepped out, pulling the door closed behind him. 

"Jaehwan is..." He exhaled. "Jaehwan has gone away. He told me the city he was headed to but I'm pretty sure it was a lie. But I know where he would have gone." He looked between them. "He warned me that you would come. He told me not to tell you where he went."

"Please." Taekwoon whispered. Sanghyuk glanced at him, somewhat surprised. 

"I was going to tell you anyway. But it's some distance away. If I drove there would you be comfortable driving behind me?"

"Yes." Sanghyuk replied. To be on the safe side in case they were separated, he exchanged numbers with Wonho—as the vampire had introduced himself—and then they began the drive. Taekwoon was silent for the first hour, and then he finally turned away from the window. 

"Am I making a mistake?"

“Do you feel that way?"

"All this effort. I've been chasing down someone who's tormented me. I don't even know why I am. His letter...it was sincere. But is he really?"

Sanghyuk shrugged. "We won't know until you speak with him. He seemed sincere to me when I spoke with him last week."

It seemed enough for Taekwoon for the moment and he returned to silence.

"You should come back to work."

"Can't. Sunggyu and I aren't cleared for it yet. We have to undergo psychiatric testing and shit and we still don't know why the agent was after us."

"That wasn't the job I was referring to."

"Oh."

"You've changed since you stopped working there. You're...more fragile."

Taekwoon stared at him for a long minute, eyes widened somewhat in surprise. Then he looked out the window again. "I can't. Not after all this. It's why I stopped in the first place."

"Jaehwan was?"

Taekwoon nodded. "I couldn't risk Taemin or Jinki somehow finding out about him. I didn't want them to think I was weak." He hung his head. "It's so much worse now."

"You're not weak. You've lost confidence yes, but you've learned to trust us, you're facing Jaehwan even though neither of us know what could happen."

"Is it stupid? We could be walking into a trap."

"I doubt it." They had moved off the freeway a few minutes ago, and now they were winding their way through residential streets. The homes got dingier, and Sanghyuk started to get the slightest bit concerned. Then Wonho’s car pulled to a stop outside a small home. There were flowers in the garden, ivy growing up one wall, and there was a fountain in the middle of the lawn. 

Wonho came around to their car, beckoning for them to step out of it. "He's here. I can still hear his heartbeat."

"What is this place?" Sanghyuk asked.

Wonho smiled sadly. "Jaehwan had a sister. She lived here, as did her daughter and her daughter after her. She died young and Jaehwan bought the house to keep it in the family as it were. He comes here sometimes, when he misses...home." The touch of humanity in Wonho’s tone caught Sanghyuk off guard. "I won't go in. He's too weak to do more than talk so I can assure you nothing will happen while you're in there. I'll tend to him afterwards. Just-" He paused, sadness in his eyes. "If you're not going to give him a reason to live...don't walk through that door."

Taekwoon quelled that fear for him "if I wanted him to die I would have stayed at home."

Wonho nodded, returning to his car. Taekwoon and Sanghyuk walked to the front door. "You ready?" Sanghyuk asked, pushing the door open at Taekwoon's nod.

 

\---  
If he'd thought Jaehwan looked like shit the last time they'd met, Sanghyuk was entirely unprepared for how ill Jaehwan looked this time. His skin was gray, eyes sunken and he had patches of dried blood on his clothes. The pile of tissues on the coffee table beside him exposed how much blood he was coughing up. The smell of death was thick, a smell Sanghyuk had not experienced since his family's pack had been killed. He squashed the thought down.

Jaehwan hadn't stirred when they walked in, and Taekwoon leaned over him, a finger tentatively poking against Jaehwan’s shoulder. The incubus stirred after the third poke. The whites of his eyes were more jaundiced than before. Had he been human, Sanghyuk was sure he'd already be dead. 

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Jaehwan mumbled.

"Uh no. It's me, Sanghyuk."

Jaehwan didn't seem fully aware of his surroundings yet. "Told you I don't want the car back."

"Taekwoon is with me." Sanghyuk gestured towards Taekwoon and then stepped back, blending into the background, not wanting to infringe on the upcoming conversation.

Jaehwan stilled at that, opening his eyes fully and moving to look up at Taekwoon. "Why?" He asked, sounding broken.

"Your letter."

Jaehwan exhaled, sinking back into the pillows. "I wish you hadn't read it."

"Did you not mean it?"

"I meant it." Jaehwan replied. 

"Then why do you seem upset?"

"You shouldn't be here. The letter was to help you move on with your life. You shouldn't be here. You’re supposed to forget about me, forget about the horrible things I’ve done to you.”

“Why couldn’t you just seek me out? Be my friend first, or just be civilized and ask to fuck?”

“Because I’m an idiot! Because I’ve never had a healthy relationship in my entire life. My incubus…what I am makes it difficult to have anything normal with anyone. I gave up dating— _courting_ —a hundred years ago because people were only interested in my incubus. Only wanted the promised better sex my race can give. Others were afraid of the power I had over them. And the only people I cared enough about, the ones who could see past my flaws, their bodies were too weak for the demands mine carries. Even my relationship with Wonho is fucked up. He feeds from me, I feed from him. Ultimately neither of us are truly better off at the end of it.” He took a shaky breath. “I couldn’t go up to you and ask to sleep with you, demand from you something you probably can’t give me.”

“And this was better?” Taekwoon snapped. “Plaguing my sleep? Ruining any opportunities I had to touch myself simply because you were on the other side waiting for it?”

“It wasn’t better. I know it wasn’t better. I thought…I thought if it was in dreams it would be natural. I thought you’d be more receptive because it was a dream, a subconscious release. I hoped you’d come around to it eventually and I know how fucked up that thinking is. I’m old Taekwoon, selfish. I’ve lived for myself. Until I met Wonho I didn’t care for another living soul. I was angry that something I wanted was out of my reach. I didn’t think about the harm I was causing you. I regret everything I’ve done since I met you.” Jaehwan dissolved into a violent coughing fit, every inhale wheezy, and when he finally managed to catch his breath the napkin in his hand was drenched in blood. “Take that letter and move on. Forget you ever met me, forget what I’ve done to you.”

“You hate yourself.” Taekwoon finally said.

“Of course I do, I’m a despicable being who’s long outlived my stay on earth.”

Taekwoon stared at him. “You are despicable. You’d rather wallow in self misery than face your wrongs and fix the damage you’ve caused.”

“I’m giving you the rest of your life. You never have to worry about me coming back to haunt you.”

“No, you’re running away the only way you can. If I gave you the chance to fix everything, to have something real with someone; if I gave you a clean slate, brushed everything under the rug, would you take it?”

Jaehwan was shell shocked. “What?”

“Start over. Do you want to start over?”

“Taekwoon I—”

“No. You’re not allowed to call me that. If you turn this down then you can spend the rest of your miserable life knowing I stood before you, offering you a clean start and you refused it because you’re selfish. Or you can get up, introduce yourself to me like a civilized person, and treat life like the rest of us do.”

Seconds ticked by, the silence stretching on. Then Jaehwan shakily pulled himself into a sitting position. His chest heaved, each breath sounding painful as he swung his legs over the side of the couch. Taekwoon didn’t move, waiting for Jaehwan to stand up. “My…my name is Lee Jaehwan. I’m an incubus. I’m 187 years old and I’d like to say I’m sorry, for everything.”

“I’m Leo, I accept your apology. Get yourself healthy, and in one week I’d like you to meet me for dinner. You can decide where, and we will discuss the terms of our relationship from there. I want to make this perfectly clear, you can sleep with whomever, I know you have no choice in that, but you will not come on to me until I decide our relationship can proceed to that point—if it ever does. Do you understand?”

Jaehwan nodded. “You really want to start over? You even want to entertain any of this? _Why?_ ”

“I was like you once. Lost, confused. I still am, but I’m surrounded by people who would drop everything for me, people who would take a bullet for me. We cannot live alone Jaehwan. One roommate is not enough. I’m not the same man I was a year ago and that’s entirely because of the pack I have at home. A family who loves me unfailingly. Your roommate is moving on. I know vampires pretty well; he’s looking for his own coven to join. You’ll be alone within a few months. You’re going to need somewhere to move on, to move forward to.” Taekwoon pursed his lips, trying to rein himself in. “I will see you next week.” He said, and then turned to the door, Sanghyuk following him in stunned silence. 

Wonho’s car was still idling on the street and Sanghyuk went up to rap on his window. “We’re uh…we’re going now. I’m not entirely sure what Taekwoon has planned but he wants to meet Jaehwan next week…wants him healthy for it.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“He wants to start over.” He glanced back at Taekwoon who was settling into the car. “I uh, I should go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Thank you I guess. I’ll be in touch?”

“Sure. If there’s anything you need, please let me know.”

Wonho nodded and Sanghyuk turned back to the car. The drive home was silent, Sanghyuk driving and Taekwoon staring out the window. Sanghyuk only spoke once, asking if Taekwoon wanted to talk about it. 

“No.” Was all Taekwoon said, and Sanghyuk deflated, not wanting to pry. As they turned onto the street before they got home, Taekwoon finally spoke up. “Sunggyu and I are meeting with one of our higher ups tomorrow. We’re working to get our jobs back. But I think…regardless of what happens, I want to go with you to Jinki’s this weekend. I’d like to speak to him.”

“Oh, sure. That’s fine. Do you need any backup tomorrow? I just want you safe.”

“No. We’ll be fine. I’ll let Taemin know so he can teleport us out of there if something happens.”

Sanghyuk nodded, pulling into the driveway. “Taek, I’m…this wasn’t what I was expecting from you. If you want to talk, I’m here, you know that.”

“I know. Thank you. I think taking the upper hand away from him, starting from scratch…it won’t fix what’s happened but perhaps it will be enough for us to get past this.”

“Alright. I’m actually going to see Jinki now, if you wanted…”

“No. I need some time to myself. And then I need to speak with Sunggyu and figure out what we’re going to say tomorrow.”

Sanghyuk nodded. He turned off the car and followed Taekwoon inside. Hyungwon perked up from where he was sprawled on the couch. “Work time?” He asked excitedly.

Sanghyuk exhaled. “Yeah. Let’s get going.”

“Do I need anything?”

“Nope, just yourself.”

Sanghyuk was back in the car again, with hardly a moment to catch his breath, and he realized vaguely that he hadn’t eaten all day, but he pushed the grumblings of his stomach away as they drove off to the next thing. 

 

\---  
The pack house was eerily quiet. Almost everyone was out and Hongbin found himself relaxing in the living room, sitting in a patch of sunlight and slowly sipping a cup of coffee as he turned the pages of a novel. He looked up some time later when Hyungwon walked out of the hallway, looking around himself blearily.

“Hyuk’s out.”

Hyungwon nodded, moving into the kitchen to presumably make himself some breakfast. He joined Hongbin in the living room. “Is anyone else home?”

Hongbin shook his head. “Taekwoon and Sunggyu went to the office, Hakyeon is working, and Hyuk went to the library to study.”

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “It’s quiet here, why didn’t he just stay home?”

Hongbin shrugged. “There’s enough distractions here and he seemed like he needed some time alone.”

“I thought yesterday went well though.”

Hongbin looked over at Hyungwon in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“The uh, their meeting with the incubus.”

Hongbin squinted. “That’s what had them out all afternoon? Huh.”

“You didn’t know?”

“Well they didn’t exactly tell me. How do you know?”

Hyungwon glanced away, staring into his bowl of food. “I mean I was with Hyuk afterwards, but I’d seen what would happen.”

“Your gift?” Hongbin surmised, a smile playing on his lips.

“Yes.”

“How does it work exactly? I mean as well as you can understand it.”

“I have dreams. Sometimes they’re more than dreams. I don’t know why I have them and I’ve definitely had a few where I had no idea who I was seeing in my visions.” He stared down at his hands. “Some of them…some of them I wish I hadn’t seen.”

Hongbin put his book aside. “How so?”

Hyungwon chewed on his lower lip, thinking for a long minute. “I’ve seen people die. Freak car accidents, that kind of thing. I can’t even watch that kind of thing on tv. Seeing something like that and not being able to do anything to stop it…” He sighed. “It’s painful. I feel guilty, like I should be able to do something. I have this gift, why can’t I do anything good with it?”

“You’re eighteen. You don’t have to start saving the world right now. How often are you going to work with Hyuk?”

“Three or four times a week. When school gets out I’m thinking about moving there. I want to focus on my training.”

“Don’t give Hyuk any ideas.” Hongbin joked.

“He wouldn’t leave even if I asked him to.” Hyungwon replied. “His loyalty to this pack is one of the most admirable things about him.”

“How is your training going?”

“It’s been really good. Taemin says I’m learning things faster than Hyuk is. Potions are the easiest for me and I’ve picked up spell casting pretty quickly. The only thing I can’t seem to master is my future vision.”

“I’m sure that will come with time.”

“I suppose.” Hyungwon was quiet for a long minute. “How do you do it?" He suddenly asked.

"Do what?"

Hyungwon sighed, "be comfortable with yourself."

"How so?"

"Before I met Hyuk, I was bullied constantly because of the way I look. People see me and they automatically jump to conclusions. That I’m gay or that I can’t defend myself. My father could tell too. I just...I don't understand why I've gone through all this suffering and you just seem to have this perfect comfortable relationship with Hakyeon. I've never seen you two not happy with each other. Is...is being gay not an issue for you?"

Hongbin shook his head. "Wolves are raised to be open minded. We can date anyone really, but your true mate could be anything. Male, female, anything in between, and there's the whole status thing. It gets very complicated. Some people prefer an alpha over an omega and a very few people have been known to refuse to be with their true mate because of their status. Being a beta isn't much either. Betas are in the middle. I'm just as likely to have a heat as I could go into a rut." He paused. "You don't understand what that means do you?"

Hyungwon shook his head. "I know Hyuk is an alpha but we never talked about er...anatomy."

Hongbin managed a laugh. "I rather hope not. That would probably be more awkward than either of you would want it to be. Well, omegas have heats, designed for fertility, and a successful knotting often promises offspring. Knotting is something only alphas can do though some betas are capable of it in rare instances."

"What exactly is knotting?"

Hongbin sighed. "Oh boy. Google it later maybe?” He said with a shaky laugh. “Anyway, being that my mate is neither alpha nor omega I'm very likely not to have any changes happen to myself."

"Is Hakyeon your true mate?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?"

"At first I didn't. Vampires and wolves aren't known to mate. Vampires can live for thousands of years, wolves get lucky if they live double a humans life expectancy. Hakyeon is young. I know he will outlive me. I don't know how to explain how I knew he was my mate though. Wolves just know and I was sure of it."

"You didn't question It? At all?"

"No. I preferred being with men even before. I've dated some girls, been with a couple beta girls, but honestly it wasn't Hakyeon’s gender that got me twisted up."

"The vampire thing?"

"Yeah. I have a beta friend, he hasn't come by in a while because of all the stuff going on here, but I sought him out once I'd realized Hakyeon was my mate. I didn't want it to be true. I mean how do you rationalize being with something forbidden?" Hongbin looked up at Hyungwon then. "Oh."

Hyungwon grinned a little. "I’ve always known what I’ve liked, but I've had more issues with my preferences than I wanted and I just...am I doing it wrong? Should I just find a girl and settle?"

"Not at all. You don't have to make anyone happy but yourself. You don't date and marry someone to make someone else happy...well other than your spouse, but the point is, your happiness is not for the sake of your father. Let me ask you, your mother, would she have supported you being with a guy?"

"Yes."

"Then make her happy by finding a damn good one and hanging on to him."

"Where the hell do I find one?"

Hongbin shrugged. "You're young, you're cute, and you don't have to worry about it yet. Besides, you have future vision right? If you haven't started dreaming about him yet it's probably not time to start worrying about it. Once you start dating you're tied down, enjoy your freedom while it lasts. Be a kid. You're only going to get older. Grow your magical abilities. I can guarantee you're going to go far in life. And I don't have to have future vision to know you're going find one hell of a great partner one day. Whoever they are, they'll be lucky to call themself yours."

Hyungwon flushed, ducking his head down. "Well jeez. Thanks."

"Don't be dissuaded if you meet a wolf, or even a vampire. Either one will be more understanding of the whole magic thing than a human might be. Just maybe avoid meeting an incubus." He joked. 

Hyungwon grinned. “I think I can do that. According to Jinki, Jaehwan is one of maybe four incubus on the entire continent. He estimates there’s only fifteen worldwide.”

“A dying race?” Hongbin leaned forward, elbows on his knees, chin in his hands, interest written on his face.

Hyungwon shook his head. “Actually they were considered to be extinct hundreds of years ago. They don’t reproduce, incubus are just…born. Nobody knows why or how.” He grinned. “They’ve been having me research them. The only incubi alive now are either less than 200 years old, or over a thousand years old. Most of the ones around now were born recently.”

“Do you have any other magical fun facts for me?” Hongbin asked.

“Mm…well, the first vampire was actually a cannibal. Ate human flesh before I guess discovering that the blood tasted better. Vampires didn’t become an established race until a couple centuries later. There’s no connection between them and that first vampire but technically he was still the first vampire.”

Hongbin blinked, his face scrunched up in part disgust part bewilderment. “That’s…uh…”

“You asked for fun facts.”

“It’s not particularly fun knowing Hakyeon basically descended from a cannibal. Though now that you mention it vampirism could be considered cannibalism. Thank you for that.”

Hyungwon snickered. “My pleasure. Should I tell you about Antarctica’s mermaids?”

“You’re pulling my leg.”

Hyungwon shrugged. “Am I?”

Hongbin squinted. “Are you?”

“You know, Hyuk told me about how much you used to hate him learning magic.”

“I never hated him learning magic. I just didn’t like the idea of him being in danger. He came home at 6am once, bloodied and beat up because he’d been chasing a feral vampire all night. Oh and he’d had a potion that gave him night vision and kept him up for almost a week.”

“I remember that. He came to school and I thought he’d gotten into a fight again.”

“Again?” Hongbin raised an eyebrow.

“I thought he was the fighting type when I met him. Having since experienced staking a feral vamp myself, it is one hell of a fighting experience.” He shrugged. 

“And you’re wondering why I had an issue with it. He’s still a kid. And I was worried about his education. I thought him being out all night and all weekend would affect his grades.”

“He’s top of his class. I don’t know how he does it.”

The front door opened and they turned to see who was home. “Before you ask, things went better than I’d expected.” Taekwoon said to Hongbin. “We have our jobs back and a full investigation has been launched to figure out what the fuck Area 15 is.”

“And I’m going to be heading back home tomorrow I think. I’ve spent more than enough time away from my boyfriend at this point.” Sunggyu said.

“You’re welcome back here any time. Keep the house key.”

“Seriously?”

Hongbin shrugged. “You’re family now, you’re always welcome. Maybe bring the boyfriend sometime.”

Sunggyu grinned. “Will do. I’m going to go pack for a bit, I’ll be back later.”

Taekwoon walked over to one of the arm chairs, chewing on his lip while he sat in silence. “What’s on your mind?” Hongbin asked.

Taekwoon looked up, pulled out of his thoughtful silence. “Oh uh, I’m uh considering terminating my partnership.”

“Your partnership with Sunggyu?” Hongbin asked, surprised.

Taekwoon shushed him hurriedly. “I said considering. I feel like I’m putting him in more danger than necessary being his partner. And I work better alone anyway.”

“Are you planning to stop working there altogether?”

“I don’t know. I’m going to meet with Jinki this weekend. I don’t know if I’m up for working two jobs again.”

Hongbin sat back silently, an indiscernible expression on his face. “If I may,” Hyungwon interjected. “You know how Taemin learns the powers of other sorcerers just by being around them?” Taekwoon nodded. “When I met him properly last month with Hyuk, something happened.”

 

\---  
“I’m nervous.” Hyungwon said, bouncing on his feet as Sanghyuk led him up to the front door of Jinki’s manor. 

“Don’t be. You won’t want to go home at the end of the day I can assure you.” Sanghyuk pushed the door open, letting Hyungwon inside before closing the door behind them. “Jinki?” Sanghyuk hollered down the dimly lit hallway. A door banged open and a head poked around the corner.

“Ah Sanghyuk!” A slender man stepped out of the room and down the hallway, snapping his fingers as he walked, lights turning on as he walked past. “And I see you’ve brought the fresh meat.” He said with a grin. He stopped in front of them, extending a hand to Hyungwon. “Hi, I’m Kibum.”

“Hyungwon,” Hyungwon replied, tentatively reaching out to shake Kibum’s hand.

“Jinki is in Minho’s basement right now. Jonghyun is in the library so I’ll go fetch Jinki and I’ll meet you in the library.” Kibum said and disappeared through another door.

“Library is this way.” Sanghyuk said.

“He’s…eccentric…I think that’s the word I’m looking for.” Hyungwon said.

“They all are, but Kibum enjoys being eccentric.” Sanghyuk pushed open the door to the library and Hyungwon’s jaw dropped. 

“Holy shit this room is bigger than your entire house.”

Sanghyuk laughed. “If I could live forever I’d probably never leave this room. Hey Jonghyun! Where are you?”

“Second floor.” Was the answering distant reply.

“There’s a second floor?” Hyungwon whispered.

“Yeah, come on.”

Hyungwon followed Sanghyuk between a set of bookcases and around a corner. Jonghyun was leaning over the second floor balcony, a book in his hands and a grin on his face as he spotted Sanghyuk and Hyungwon. “Heya. I’m Jonghyun. You must be Hyungwon.”

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

“Well I should come on down.” He said, snapping the book in his hands shut and stepping back, setting the book down on a table before swinging down off of the balcony in one smooth movement, landing silently on his feet. “Anything catch your eye in here?”

Hyungwon glanced around. There were pedestals scattered around the room with heavy books resting on them, some open, others closed. “I’m not sure, there’s too many books. Uh, what’s the oldest book you have?”

“Hard cover or parchment scrolls from a thousand years ago?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened. “One of those.”

“They won’t be in any language you know but I’m sure you’ll still find them interesting.”

“I’m gonna go find Kibum.” Sanghyuk said, leaving Hyungwon to follow Jonghyun deeper into the library.

“Taemin invented a way to store a lot of things in a really small space so we managed to take all our books with us when we were spending more time travelling and running than being settled.”

“Like Harry Potter magic?”

Jonghyun blinked. “Those books make magic look like child’s play. And we do not ride on broomsticks. Ah here.” He pulled a scroll off of a shelf filled with scrolls. “That’s from Egypt. Hieroglyphs are always fun.” He handed it to Hyungwon who stared at the scroll in amazement for a long minute before unrolling it.

“Holy shit. Where’d you get this?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “Egypt.”

“Well obviously.”

Jonghyun grinned, turning back to the shelf, pulling a few more off of the shelf, tucking two under one arm while he unrolled a third one. “You’ll like this one too. It’s from China so if you’ve learned any Chinese you might be able to read some of it.”

Hyungwon carefully rolled up the Egyptian scroll and handed it back to Jonghyun, eagerly taking the Chinese scroll. 

“I promise you can come back in here later, Jinki wants to meet you so we’re being summoned out to the living room. You can bring that if you want.” Jonghyun put the other scrolls back on the shelf and beckoned for Hyungwon to follow him out of the library. 

“Where’s Hyuk?” Hyungwon asked as they stepped into the living room. 

“He went out with Kibum. I’m Jinki, this is Minho, and Taemin should be here in just a minute.”

“Hi.”

“Don’t be nervous, you radiate magic. It’s been a long time since we’ve met anyone with as much magic as you seem to have. Minho will teach you about making potions, Jonghyun will teach you spells, Kibum will take you outside to get hands on experience. I’ll be overseeing your overall growth and abilities, and Taemin will be helping you develop your gift.” 

“I feel like I’m getting my syllabus on the first day of class all over again.”

Jinki laughed. “Well you’re only our fourth student ever so this is still rather new to us.”

“Really?”

“Before Sanghyuk we trained Taekwoon when he was your age.”

“Wait you trained Taekwoon too? Seriously?”

Jinki nodded. “He was our creature specialist before Sanghyuk showed up.”

Before Hyungwon could ask any more questions to quench his curiosity, he noticed Taemin come into the room, effectively distracted when Taemin grinned excitedly at him. “Hello again! It’s good to see you here.” Taemin said, reaching out to shake Hyungwon’s hand. 

Hyungwon didn’t even register the vision at first, the sheer shock of it thundering through him when his hand made contact with Taemin’s. He trembled, the vision clearer and longer than any of the limited few he’d had before. Taemin pulled away, his own hand shaking and Hyungwon could vaguely see the surprise and concern in Taemin’s eyes. Hyungwon squeezed his eyes shut, willing the images to go away, willing the vision to stop. Total darkness fell behind his eyelids and he felt his knees give out.

“Get him a chair.” Jonghyun’s voice sounded muffled and far away, hands came around Hyungwon’s arms, helping him into a chair. 

“Can you open your eyes?” Jinki said softly, voice clearer, and Hyungwon hesitantly opened his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Why-” Hyungwon’s body was shaking, “why did I see Taekwoon…and, and Sunggyu, why…” 

“Just breathe Hyungwon.” Jinki said gently. “You’re hyperventilating.” 

“I’ll go get him some water.” Jonghyun said, anxious to do something besides hover on the sidelines worriedly.

“And get Kibum and Sanghyuk to come home.” Jinki replied. “Take a breath.” Jinki said, turning his attention back to Hyungwon. “Tell me what you saw.”

“Hyuk…Hyuk told me about the set up that almost killed them.”

“That was a couple weeks ago.” Jinki said, nodding for Hyungwon to continue.

“It, I saw what happened, and what would have happened if Taemin hadn’t, if he hadn’t,” Hyungwon choked back a sob, tears tracking down his cheeks. “It was _awful_.” Hyungwon managed.

“Hyungwon? Holy shit what did you guys do to him?” Hyungwon looked up at the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice. 

“He had a vision.”

“About what?” Sanghyuk knelt in front of Hyungwon, taking his friend’s hand and squeezing it. 

“Taekwoon and Sunggyu and what would have happened if Taemin hadn’t gotten them out.”

“Did Taemin have the same vision?” Kibum asked. 

Jinki glanced back at the corner Taemin had silently been standing in since the vision. “Well did you?” He asked. Taemin nodded. 

“Taekwoon told me he sent you a telepathic message of some sort when they showed up at the storehouse they were looking out.” Sanghyuk offered.

Taemin’s brow furled. “Jinki and I can communicate through mind links, but we have to initiate them in order for someone of non magical abilities to respond to us. He can’t communicate with me on his own.”

“Then how did you know where to find them?” Sanghyuk asked.

“Because of Hyungwon.” 

 

\---  
“You’re saying Taemin had a vision of me _before_ he met you? Before he would have learned your gift?”

Hyungwon nodded. “We’ve theorized that because my gift is future vision somehow that transferred over to him before either of us crossed paths. Taemin told me he’d had a couple visions of me before he knew who I was.” Hyungwon exhaled shakily.

Taekwoon tilted his side, “There’s more, isn’t there?”

“Taemin and I compared visions afterwards. He didn’t see everything. He saw that you were in danger and the vision jumped to the aftermath where you were both dead. I...I saw everything. I watched you bleed to death. I couldn’t sleep for almost a week.” Hyungwon stared at his hands, fiddling with a ring on his middle finger. “I’ve never told anyone the full extent of it.”

“Tell me.” Taekwoon said.

“I don’t know if you want to hear it.”

“I do.”

“When you shot the other agent he had the point of his sword pressed to Sunggyu’s jugular. If Taemin had been there even two seconds later, Sunggyu would have bled out within two minutes, long enough to watch that _thing_ turn around and gut you. Do you believe in fate Taekwoon? The fact that you and Sunggyu are alive right now is because all of us were in the right places at the right times months before this ever happened.”

Taekwoon stared at Hyungwon. “If I hadn’t sent Hyuk back to school—”

Hyungwon pursed his lips. “The Agency would have found your bodies two days later, Hongbin would have collected your belongings, and a week later my father would have cast me onto the streets, beaten and alone with nowhere to go.”

“How do you handle knowing all this?” Taekwoon asked.

“As I told Hongbin earlier, I don’t. I’ve watched people die horrifically in my dreams, and there’s nothing I can do to save them.”

“You’re still young. Let Taemin and the others help you with your training. One day you’ll be able to spend your time saving the world.” Taekwoon caught Hongbin’s eye, puzzled at the twinkle in it. “Did you tell him the same thing?” Taekwoon asked.

Hongbin shrugged. “I did.” He said with a grin. “Don’t look at the visions as awful things. Every superhero starts out not knowing what the fuck to do with themselves. You’ll get there. Your visions are small now. You’re only seeing fragments of events. When you start having visions with the strength and power as the one you shared with Taemin, that’s when you can start taking action. You can’t see the bigger picture yet, but you will.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Start writing your visions down. I can guarantee you that Taemin hasn’t mastered this stuff yet either. He may be old and powerful but a new gift still takes him a while to figure out. You’ll know when you’re ready for the hands-on stuff.”

“Thank you.” Hyungwon said. “Writing them down is a good idea. A great idea. Thanks. I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head.”

Taekwoon smiled. “No problem. Be safe.”

“So I take it you’re going to keep Sunggyu around then?” Hongbin asked, eyebrow arched in mock curiosity.

“Have I told you that you make an annoying roommate?”

“Once or twice.” Hongbin replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock

**Author's Note:**

> I've ultimately decided I'm going to write some deleted scenes for this series as a whole, so if there is anything you think might be missing or a gap you'd like me to fill in from any of the works in this series (bts, vixx, got7), please let me know. I have a few pieces already worked on, but I think it would be fun to publish things either from a different perspective or write scenes that reveal just a bit more about a situation than the original plot let on. I will include these deleted scenes as their own "story" in this series and put it at the end, and hopefully put up at least a few chapters by the time I finish the got7 and vixx fics. But don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm wrapping up these stories just yet. Also, what do you want me to start publishing first of the next two fics in the series, Monsta X or Infinite? 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
